Dissidence
by Alazais
Summary: Emma et Clémence étaient des fans de "Black Butler" comme les autres, ne pouvant pas savoir que tout était vrai. Les voilà précipitées dans un monde qui n'est pas le leur. Elles devront aider les Shinigami à capturer Undertaker, tout en protégeant les âmes des descendants de Ciel... Mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses et l'inévitable ne pourra être évité. SPOILS SCANS !
1. Prologue

**CREDITS :  
**

**La plupart des personnages ou des noms appartiennent à Yana Toboso. J'écris pour le plaisir et non dans un but lucratif.  
Certains sont ma propriété.**

**Je dédis cette fiction à Momo0302, ma bêta-lectrice, qui m'aide assidument pour l'écrire, et ce moindres détails, et qui me motive.**  
**Je remercie également Chrystelle, ma conseillère officielle en démonologie qui, malgré le peu d'informations que je lui donne, me trouve toujours ce dont j'ai besoin !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Le silence suivant la bataille. Le temps semblait suspendu au milieu de cette plaine du Nord des Highlands. Les étoiles brillaient de milles feux au-dessus d'elle, la Lune semblait s'être parée de ses plus beaux atours et éclairait la lande comme en plein jour. La Voie Lactée s'allongeait paresseusement d'un côté à l'autre de la voûte céleste. L'éternité et l'infini n'avaient jamais eu autant de sens qu'en cet instant et s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans ce coin d'Écosse éloigné de tout.

Il n'y avait pas un nuage pour obstruer le ciel et la vue portait loin, de n'importe quel côté où l'on regardait. La neige avait enveloppé le paysage de son blanc linceul et aucune vie paraissait ne pouvoir y résister. Le temps s'était depuis longtemps arrêté en cet endroit au bout du monde, à un âge où seules les légendes avaient leur place. Une épaisse forêt tranchait l'horizon au Sud-ouest et s'étendait sans que l'on puisse en deviner la fin. A peu de distance à vol d'oiseau, on pouvait apercevoir quand il faisait jour un vieux village aux cheminées d'ordinaire allumées. Cette nuit-là, il était pourtant complètement abandonné et aucune fumée ne s'en échappait, pas plus que de la lumière. Il bordait la forêt et s'étendait vers la colline la plus proche, au Sud, contre laquelle il s'encastrait. A l'est, le tableau s'arrêtait à une succession de hauteurs et de vallons plus ou moins profonds. En revanche, au Nord, le plateau montait en pente douce jusqu'aux ruines toujours fumante du petit château qui dominait la région. La veille, il était encore debout et fier. Malgré les apparences, il était loin. Mais il était difficile de parfaitement appréhender les distances en un tel lieu.

En revanche, maintenant que les terribles rafales de vent qui avaient soulevés la neige étaient retombées, on entendait le grondement sourd et continu de la mer. Cette dernière se trouvait en effet tout au bas de la falaise au-dessus de laquelle avait été autrefois construite la résidence seigneuriale. Elle était cependant invisible car la côte menant à la paroi la surplombant la cachait totalement.

Mais dans ce paysage enchanteur où la neige reflétait la lumière nocturne, le froid de janvier était particulièrement vif et les épaisses vestes fourrées ne suffisaient plus à protéger de son horrible morsure. Même les deux Écossais du petit groupe, une femme à la chevelure roux clair et son fils qui paraissait avoir huit ans, tremblaient sous son action. Leurs chevaux semblaient n'avoir qu'une envie : fuir le plus loin possibles les ruines que l'on apercevait et se mettre à l'abri. Seulement les cavaliers étaient pieds à terre.

« Ça... Ça va ? murmura une femme brune visiblement enceinte et terrifiée.

-Oui, je crois...

-Et... Et...

-Il n'y a plus rien à faire, j'ai fauché son âme et récolté sa Lanterne.

-Vous n'avez pas été touché monsieur ? demanda l'enfant qui tenait un bébé dans ses bras.

-Non, ça va, merci. »

Le Shinigami se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Tu te sens bien ?

-Non ! s'écria la brune. Ça a été tellement... Tellement... vite... Et maintenant, il y a...

-Tsss... persifla l'Écossaise, la mère de l'enfant. Quelle honte... Je... »

Mais elle fut coupée par un hurlement lugubre qui les glaça bien plus que toute la neige environnante. Il semblait venir de toute part et les englober de sa tristesse et de sa puissance. Le jeune garçon se serra contre sa mère, les larmes aux yeux, alors que le bébé se réveillait et se mettait à pleurer. Le Faucheur et brune s'emparèrent de leurs Death Scythe. Les lamentations semblaient ne jamais vouloir stopper, horribles de proximité et de malheur.

Celle qui était enceinte passa instinctivement la main sur son ventre, comme pour protéger l'enfant qu'elle portait.

« _Bean sith_... souffla la rousse en gaélique.

-Une Banshee ? demanda la deuxième femme.

-Non, plusieurs. Elles ne nous ferons rien, mais... »

Elle ferma un instant les yeux avant de rajouter :

« Elles pleurent la douleur d'un puissant Shinigami. Un être qui lui était cher est mort.

-Vous comprenez ce qu'elles hurlent ? s'étonna le Faucheur.

-Bien sûr ! persifla-t-elle avec mépris. Je suis née sur ses terres, il y a plus de cinq siècles ! J'en connais les moindres secrets et tout ce qu'elles peuvent dire. Les _Bean sith_ font partie d'elles. Mais je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'un _**Anglais**_, de Londres qui plus est, puisse comprendre quoi que se soit au lien qui me rattache à ce territoire.

-Qui est mort ? s'inquiéta aussitôt la brune en pensant à son mari, le père de son futur enfant, qui était au front et se trouvait sûrement encore entre les débris du château.

-Si vous croyez que les _Bean sith_ prononcent le nom des morts... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'était un être aimé d'un puissant Shinigami. »

Ils restèrent silencieusement à écouter les plaintes déchirantes des Banshees. Soudain, la jeune femme enceinte releva la tête, comme électrifiée.

« Quelque chose approche... Je n'ai jamais perçu une telle présence. C'est... Comme un fantôme, tout en étant vivant... Ça ressemble aussi à un Shinigami, mais je suis sûre que s'en soit un. C'est... J'ignore ce que c'est... »

Bientôt, ils virent une forme se dessiner non loin d'eux. Elle était entièrement blanche et semblait aussi pâle qu'un fantôme, bien que son corps soit solide. Ce n'était pas une simple âme. Son étrange beauté luisait sous la lumière grise de la Lune. L'Écossaise s'approcha d'elle.

« Je suis l'épouse du Laird de ces terres et seigneur Shinigami, déclara-t-elle impérieusement. Alors réponds-moi, _Bean sith_. Qui est mort ?

-Nombreux sont les morts en votre demeure, _my lady_, répondit l'étrange créature. Votre château a été mis à bas.

-Je sais tout cela. Qui pleurez-vous ? »

La Banshee ne répondit pas.

« Mon époux ? demanda la rousse.

-Vivant.

-Mon fils aîné ?

-Vivant.

-Alors qui ? Je te somme de dire le nom de celui que vous pleurez en ce moment-même. Qui est l'être aimé mort ? »

La Banshee baissa les yeux avant de lancer une longue et terrible plainte. Elle disparut tout à coup sans avoir prononcé le nom.

« On ne saura pas qui est mort à moins d'y aller... trembla le Faucheur qui craignait pour la vie d'une personne en particulier.

-Elle aurait tout de même pu nous répondre ! » lança un Humain blond qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent.

Tout à coup, la voix de la Banshee sortit de nulle part.

« Une Shinigami est passée de vie à trépas après la bataille et était aimée d'un Shinigami. »

La brune fut tout à coup inquiète pour une de ses amies : elle n'était pas très puissante et avait très bien pu se faire tuer par un Démon... Mais elle se rassura en se disant qu'elle était bien plus douée que les deux autres filles qui étaient avec elles à l'Académie.

« Elle est morte pour lui, reprit la voix. Son nom est Grell Sutcliff. »


	2. Un réveil difficile

**Et voilà le chapitre 1 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est sur ton très différent du prologue.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE I : UN RÉVEIL DIFFICILE  
**

Yuki sentit la personne à côté de lui bouger. Il s'étira, peu content de quitter les bras dans lesquelles il dormait jusque alors. Non qu'il aimait l'homme avec qui il avait partagé le lit pour cette nuit, mais la chaleur procurée était si agréable qu'il serait restait ici pour l'éternité s'il avait pu.

Il ferma à demi ses sublimes yeux verts quand une main caressa sa brillante et douce toison noire. Ah ! Comme il culpabilisait d'être si heureux de sentir ces doigts dessiner son nez, effleurer ses joues, masser ses tempes... Mais c'était tellement bon... Il aurait tout donné pour que cela ne s'arrête pas. Il pensa tout à coup avec ironie qu'il était bien étrange de se sentir ainsi aimer par celui qu'il haïssait tant. Celui qui, par sa simple existence, l'empêchait d'avoir une vie tranquille, sans complication. Une cheminée, la douceur d'un foyer, une personne quelconque pour le choyer... Voilà le rêve de Yuki.

Enfin... Surtout _**un**_ homme en particulier, en fait. Il fallait qu'il l'aime et qu'il soit fidèle aux engagements qu'il avait pris pour faire tout le sale boulot à la place de cet esclavagiste ! A croire que Yuki était un peu masochiste. Non... Même s'il préférait de loin se la couler douce, le travail, c'était le travail. En l'occurrence, on lui demandait d'être tout beau, tout mignon, tout gentil et de faire semblant d'aimer celui avec qui il avait dormi, comme la plupart des siens. Ce dernier le regardait d'ailleurs de son regard de braise :

« Eh bien, mon cher... Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ? »

Yuki renvoya une telle image de bonheur pur qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour se faire comprendre. De toute façon, avec toutes ces couvertures bien chaudes, dire le contraire aurait été mentir.

« Vous m'en voyez désolé, se navra l'autre, mais si vous êtes découvert ici, nous aurons tous les deux des problèmes. »

Yuki, peu bavard, ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il se leva, mangea aussi vite qu'il put et partit rapidement dans les froides rues londoniennes de ce matin de décembre 2012 par la porte de derrière, sous les yeux tristes de celui qui l'avait accueilli.

Tant pis, pensa Yuki. Il devrait revenir. En attendant, il avait beaucoup à raconter à celui qu'il aimait vraiment et pour qui il travaillait.

**oOo**

Tandis qu'en Angleterre Yuki s'éloignait de l'hôtel particulier où il avait dormi, à Aix-en-Provence, en France, un jeune homme se glissait sans le moindre mal dans un petit appartement. Il alluma une tablette numérique encore en veille, vérifia les informations et se dirigea la chambre du fond, plein sud. Il était un peu étonné de devoir entrer dans l'immeuble, tout aurait dû se passer sur le parking du Domaine des Milles. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait à faire à de telles bizarreries. Tout se réglait au moment voulu, mais il préférait quand même suivre la personne destinée à mourir.

Car oui, cet homme aux étranges yeux verts traversés de jaune lumineux n'était pas un Humain, mais un Shinigami en mission de fauche. Et il avait une âme à récolter, ainsi que sa Lanterne cinématique. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : que ça se finisse pour aller fêter le Réveillon du Jour de l'An 2013.

Il entra dans la chambre qui jouxtait le salon. Celle-ci était plongée dans le noir et une forme dormait profondément sur le lit. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme de vingt-trois ans aux cheveux bruns et au visage rond. Il s'approcha d'elle en silence, soupirant en voyant le dernier volume de _Black Butler _sur le bureau. Il passa sa main dans sa chevelure blond vénitien et brune en-dessous : depuis que ce manga était sorti, révélant l'existence des Démons et des Shinigami, il avait pas mal de problèmes quand il rencontrait des fans. Heureusement au moins que personne ne croyait que tout cela existait réellement.

Il regarda l'heure à sa superbe montre et grimaça : comment la jeune femme devant mourir pourrait-elle être dans cinq minutes en bas de l'immeuble en dormant aussi profondément ? Pouvait-il la réveiller ? Non, il n'en avait certainement pas le droit... Enfin bon, tout n'était pas perdu pour le moment...

Plus que quatre minutes... Elle allait se réveiller, oui ?!

Plus que trois minutes avant l'échéance... Il ne paniquait pas mais... Si, complètement en fait. Elle ne serait jamais à l'heure et il continuait à l'observer profondément endormie.

Deux minutes... Il fit apparaître une tondeuse à gazon dans l'espoir d'accélérer les choses.

Une minute... A moins qu'elle soit championne du sprint, elle ne serait jamais à l'endroit prévu au moment voulu.

Trente seconde. Impossible que ce qui était prévu se passe. Et puis... Il doutait fortement qu'elle se fasse renverser par une voiture dans son lit, au troisième étage qui plus est.

L'aiguille de sa montre afficha sept heure onze. Oui, quelque chose clochait ! Il se pencha vers elle. Peut-être était-ce un leurre et la véritable personne était déjà en bas ? Il était prêt à accepter toutes les explications possible.

**oOo**

Emma était dans un demi-sommeil. Elle se retourna dans son lit. Se sentant observer, elle émergea lentement et ses paupières papillonnèrent. Qu'est-ce qu'était cette chose au-dessus d'elle, ces ronds verts et jaunes entourés de rectangles noirs ?

Sa vue se précisa. Des yeux. Elle hurla de peur, réveillée en sursaut.

Celui qui la regardait fit un bond en arrière, se cognant contre l'armoire. La patère entreposée dessus lui tomba sur la tête. Il poussa un cri de douleur.

Un troisième hurlement retentit. Il venait cette fois de la première chambre.

« AAAAH ! AU MEURTRE ! A L'AIDE ! »

Emma s'exclama à son tour :

« Mais... Mais qui êtes-vous ?! Et... qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre avec... avec une... tondeuse ?!

-Euh... Je... fit le blond en se massant le crâne.

-AU SECOURS ! »

Emma se leva en vitesse et se précipita vers la chambre de sa colocataire. Une femme à la longue chevelure rousse la menaçait d'une tronçonneuse.

« Clémence ! s'exclama Emma.

-Aide-moi ! paniqua cette dernière. ON VEUT M'ASSASSINER !

-Mais vous devriez être morte ! se plaignit la rousse.

-Grell ? fit le blond.

-Ronald ! J'ai un problème ! Clémence est pas morte ! Il est sept heures treize !

-Emma aussi.

-Mais qui êtes vous ?! » demanda cette dernière.

Ni Grell ni Ronald ne faisaient désormais attention aux deux Humaines, mais Clémence, la plus jeune, avait changé de couleur en voyant entrer le blond. Elle ne semblait même plus penser au fait que, quelques secondes auparavant, elle croyait être assassinée et fixait le Shinigami.

« Pourtant, d'après le Death note, elles devraient être mortes à sept heures onze ! remarqua Grell en allumant une tablette numérique écarlate, sans faire attention à celle qui venait de parler ni même à Clémence qui continuait à regarder Ronald sans un mot.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Ce genre de situation est inédite, j'en ai jamais entendu parler...

-OOOH ! Il faut... appeler Willou ! Il saura quoi faire !

-Grell, tu sais bien que William en a marre que tu l'appelles tout le temps... Il a dit que c'était du harcèlement.

-AAAAH ! fit-elle théâtralement en mettant le dos de sa main sur le front. _Appeler ou ne pas appeler ? Telle est la question ! Ce que l'amour peut faire, l'amour ose le tenter ! Willou, pourquoi es-tu Willou ?_ »

Clémence parut enfin réagir et redescendre sur terre. Elle tourna ses yeux vers Emma. Les deux colocataires se regardèrent, abasourdies. Qui pouvait être assez fou pour sortir des citations de _Hamlet_ mélangées à celles de _Roméo et Juliette_ avec autant de fougue, après être apparu dans une chambre et avoir voulu massacrer quelqu'un à la tronçonneuse ?!

Pendant ce temps, Ronald sortit son portable de la poche et composa un numéro.

« Allo, patron ? C'est Ronald Knox à l'appareil...

-...

-Désolé de vous déranger si tôt le matin du Réveillon mais...

-...

-Oui, elle est avec moi.

-MON WILLOU ! minauda Grell en prenant le téléphone de Ronald. Je suis là aussi !

-...

-Tu ne veux pas me...

-...

-Tu es sûr Wi...

-...

-Je t'aime mon chéri ! »

Elle tendit à contre cœur le portable à son propriétaire. Ronald entreprit alors d'expliquer la situation à son supérieur : Clémence était sensée mourir d'une mauvaise chute après avoir glissé sur une feuille mouillée à sept heures dix (alors qu'il n'avait pas plu depuis quinze jours et que l'arrosage automatique ne marchait qu'en plein été). Emma, extrêmement choquée, aurait dû se reculer de quelques pas, au moment où une voiture déboulait à fond et se faire renverser à sept heures onze.

Seulement, ni l'une ni l'autre n'était sortie de son lit pour aller sur le parking de leur immeuble et elles étaient en pleine forme.

Les deux intéressées se regardèrent, de plus en plus perplexes. Tandis que Grell s'extasiait sur « le bon goût de Clémence qui a une chambre toute dans les tons rouges et c'est tant mieux si elle est pas morte parce que ça aurait été dommage de perdre une Humaine aimant la plus belle couleur du monde », Emma se rapprocha de l'occupante de la pièce et s'assit sur son lit. Elle se pencha alors vers elle :

« Dis, Clém... Ils ne te rappellent pas quelqu'un ? »

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas et regardait à nouveau Ronald, la brune soupira et secoua légèrement son amie pour la réveiller avant de répéter sa question.

« Hein ? fit Clémence. C'est... C'est impossible, Emma... Des cosplays super bien faits peut-être ?

-Et comment t'explique leur apparition ? Ils n'ont pas pu entrer... Et il n'y a que Grell Sutcliff qui soit assez fou pour avoir une tronçonneuse...

-Folle... reprit Clémence par habitude.

-Ouais, c'est vrai, folle, pas fou... Mais c'est forcément eux ! Des Shinigami !

-C'est im-po-ssi-ble ! Ce n'est qu'un manga ! dit son amie d'un ton catégorique.

-Je sais, ça a l'air dingue mais... C'est la seule explication plausible au fait qu'ils se baladent avec une tondeuse à gazon et une tronçonneuse. »

Pendant ce temps, la conversation téléphonique continuait.

« La Death tablet est complètement HS, patron ! déclara Ronald.

-Vraiment... C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle j'étais contre le fait que le Death note passe au numérique. Je vous jure... En faire une application pour les nouvelles Death tablets... Nous n'avons jamais eu de problème avec les anciens modèles en papier. J'espère que notre système informatique n'a pas été piraté par les Démons.

-On fait quoi, patron ?

-Tsss... Je vais encore devoir faire des heures supplémentaires, le jour du Réveillon en plus. Vraiment... Où vous trouvez-vous, Knox ?

-A Aix-en-Provence, au Domaine des Milles. Appartement 308, bâtim...

-Aix-en-Provence ? s'étonna son supérieur. Comment ça, Aix-_**en-Provence**_ ?

-Oui, près de Marseille. C'est...

-Merci Knox, je sais où se trouve Aix-en-Provence. Qu'est-ce que Sutcliff et vous avez _**encore **_fait ? Vous ne croyez pas que c'est légèrement en dehors de notre secteur ?

-C'est ce que je me suis dit, mais Gr...

-Je vous jure... A l'avenir, n'écoutez plus Sutcliff. Je ne sais pas _**qui**_ vous vouliez faucher, mais ce n'est certainement pas les bonnes personnes. Quand j'ai donné l'ordre de mission à Sutcliff en désignant Aix, il me semblait logique que se soit Aix-_**les-Bains**__._ C'est notre secteur, _**ça**_.

-Aix-les... Oh ! s'horrifia tout à coup Ronald en comprenant l'erreur monumentale que Grell et lui avaient faite.

-Rester où vous êtes surtout et ne prenez pas la moindre initiative ! Je vous jure... Quelle bande d'incapables... »

Ronald raccrocha bientôt puis déclara que William ne tarderait pas à arriver.

« QUOI ?! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton suraiguë. Et c'est que maintenant que tu me le dis ?! RHAAAAA ! Je suis dans un teeeeel état ! Je ne peux recevoir mon cher et tendre dans cette tenue ! »

Elle se tourna vers les Humaines :

« VOUS ! Où est la salle de bain ?

-Euh... E... Elle est là... » désigna Clémence en tremblant.

Vingt minutes plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Les deux locataires se précipitèrent vers elle. Emma regarda par l'œilleton et vit un homme d'une bonne trentaine d'années, ses cheveux bruns impeccablement peignés. De strictes lunettes encadraient ses yeux verts aux bordures jaunes. La jeune femme hurla à nouveau.

« C'est Wiiiiill ! Je crois que c'est Will ! En tout cas, il lui ressemble... Il va nous tuer aussi !

-Sauf qu'on n'est pas mortes encore... et d'après ce j'ai entendu avec Ronald, on n'est pas sensées mourir...

-Ah oui, c'est vrai... Si je lui ouvre, il nous sauvera peut-être de cette folle furieuse de Grell.

-Elle ne nous a pas encore tuées !

-Ouais, bon... Passe-moi les clefs s'il te plait. »

Clémence se tourna vers le meuble à chaussure de l'entrée sur lequel elles avaient mis un fourre-tout. Elle prit les clefs et les jeta à Emma. Celle-ci, fébrile, ouvrit à son Shinigami préféré. Elle voulut accueillir le chef de secteur, mais ce dernier prit la parole avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, avec un léger accent anglais :

« Bonjour, je suis William T. Spears. Voici ma carte...

-Euh... Bonjour... répondit Emma en ouvrant des grands yeux, se persuadant qu'elle avait bien le célèbre Faucheur devant elle avant de prendre poliment la carte tendue.

-Je m'excuse pour le comportement inadmissible des deux incapables qui vous ont rendu visite ce matin. Enfin, surtout un je crois... Mr Sutcliff est-il ici ?

-Dans... Dans la salle de bain...

-Puis-je entré pour le voir ?

-Euh non... Enfin oui...

-Je vous jure... marmonna-t-il. Et où est cette salle de bain ?

-Deuxième porte à droite, montra Clémence.

-Merci.

-Bonjour M'sieur Spears ! fit Ronald. Vous savez que les tablettes numériques...

-Marchent parfaitement... Vraiment... Quelle idée ai-je eu en vous affectant à la surveillance de Sutcliff durant sa mise à l'épreuve... »

William franchit les quelques pas du petit couloir qui le séparait de la salle de bain, tandis que Emma et Clémence se poussaient pour le laisser passer. Énervé, il ouvrit et entra dans la pièce sans frapper.

« IIIIIIIIIIH ! cria la voix de Grell. MON WILLOOOOOUUUUU ! Ouh le coquin ! Ça ne se fait pas d'entrer comme ça quand une _lady_ se pomponne ! J'aurais pu être en tenue... mh ! lé-gè-re !

-Je vous jure... Mr Sutcliff, vous...

-_**Miss**_ ! Ça se voit non maintenant ? » reprit-elle en se dandinant des hanches sous son nez, sa main gauche dans les cheveux pour faire ressortir sa poitrine et la droite sur sa taille fine, parfaitement soulignée par la courte robe pourpre qu'elle portait.

William soupira d'exaspération : ce maudit Shinigami lui pourrissait la vie depuis maintenant deux siècles, une décennie, trois ans, six mois, deux semaines, quatre jours et un certain nombre d'heures, de minutes et de secondes indéterminées. Et depuis le 23 avril 1889, jour fatidique que le brun maudissait, il était _**obligé**_ de travailler en étroite collaboration avec Sutcliff, Knox et Slingby. Heureusement qu'Humphries était là pour rattraper le niveau de la petite équipe. Il secoua la tête : ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela.

Pour calmer la rousse et lui apprendre à lire un Death note, il lui asséna un violent coup du manche de sa Faux sur la tête. Elle cria de douleur. Emma et Clémence glapirent de surprise et de peur : il aurait pu la tuer ! Loin de là, elle n'avait absolument rien. Les deux colocataires se regardèrent et se comprirent sans se parler : c'était bien des Shinigami, aussi étrange que cela paraisse.

« On ne frappe pas une faible femme ! protesta la rousse pour la forme. Mais... AAAAH ! Tu es si fort Will ! Je suis entièrement en ton pouv...

-Sutcliff, coupa-t-il sans l'écouter déblatérer ces âneries, je vous prierais de cesser immédiatement vos enfantillages. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

-Toujours ta froideur... C'est tellement sexyyyy !

-Sutcliff...

-Je me fais une beauté pour toi mon Willou ! finit-elle par répondre en papillonnant des yeux.

-Je me moque éperdument de savoir ce que vous faites dans cette salle de bain. Qu'êtes vous venus faire à Aix-en-Provence, Knox et vous ?

-Faucher les locataires de cet appartement.

-Votre incompétence dépasse largement mes pires cauchemars, Sutcliff. Savez-vous seulement lire ?

-Je suis une actrice, Will ! Bien sûr que je sais lire !

-Alors que lisez-vous sur cette Death tablet ? »

Il sortit sa propre tablette numérique et cliqua sur l'onglet _Death note_. La liste des Humains à faucher en Savoie apparut et montra les morts de sept heures dix et onze.

« Clémence Curiel et Emma Acquaviva à Aix, lit Grell d'une voix ennuyée.

-Non.

-Quoi ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ce qui y est écrit.

-Oh ça va, il y a écrit simplement Aix-les-B... Les-Bains ?! Pas En-Provence ?!

-Bien entendu, Aix-les-Bains. Notre secteur, c'est le département de Savoie. Pas les Bouche-du-Rhône. Je vous jure... De plus, c'est Clément Curièle et Emma Aquaviva, un couple, et non Clémence Curiel et Emma Acquaviva, des colocataires. Je sais que c'est un incroyable hasard mais vraiment... C'est notre travail de faire attention à ce genre de chose.

-C'est pas si grave...

-Pas si grave ?! répliqua William en tirant la rousse hors de la salle de bain vers le salon. Non seulement vous avez failli tuer des gens qui ne sont pas destinés à mourir de suite, mais en plus, les deux à faucher sont morts et n'ont pas été fauché. Vous savez ce que ça signifie si on ne s'en occupe pas vite ? Des fantômes ! Vraiment... Je n'ai jamais eu de fantôme dans un de mes secteurs, ça ne va pas commencer aujourd'hui... Ça va faire encore des montagnes de papiers à remplir, des heures supplémentaires... Vous ne vous en tirerez pas si facilement cette fois ! Ni vous d'ailleurs, Knox !

-AAAH ! fondit Grell. J'aime me faire gronder par toi...

-Pas moi... grommela Ronald. Patron... J'ai rien fait moi ! C'est pas moi qui avait la Death list, c'est Grell. Elle m'a juste dit qui, où et à quelle heure...

-Sutcliff était mis à l'épreuve et je vous avais ordonné de le surveiller. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il fallait vérifier ses moindres faits et gestes ? répondit William, incisif. Et votre Death tablet vous sert à quoi ? Vous avez vos codes d'accès au Death note, non ?

-Euh oui... Mais... Elle m'a certifié qu'elle avait bien vérifié et... On s'est réparti le travail...

-Réparti le travail ? Sutcliff était sensé faire tout le travail seul, sous votre direction. Vous êtes aussi fautifs l'un que l'autre dans cette histoire. Dire que je ne pensais pas que vous pouviez faire pire que sur le Campania...

-Quoi ?! protestèrent les deux Shinigami en même temps.

-Mais il y avait Sebas-chaaaaan ! continua Grell, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-C'est vrai ça ! Et on s'est fait aussi attaquer par un déserteur ! rappela Ronald. Vous avez déjà eu à combattre un Démon et un Shinigami renégat en même temps, en étant sur un navire en train de sombrer et rempli d'étranges poupées, tout en tentant d'interroger quelqu'un ne voulant pas coopérer, en se retenant de ne pas assassiner un vicomte complètement mégalomane et en faisant attention de pas tuer des personnes n'étant pas sur la Death list ?! C'est pas facile de faire son boulot dans ces conditions ! On... On aurait dû toucher une prime de risque ! Oui, c'est ça ! Une prime de risque !

-Tout à fait ! approuva la rousse. Une prime de risque ! Mais... moi j'ai eu la mienne ce jour-là ! AAAAAH ! Wiiiiiiill ! Je me souviendrais à jamais que tu es venu me sauver de la noyade, tel le Prince sauvant sa belle ! Que ta froideur, ce jour-là, dépassait celle de tout l'Arctique et de la glace se trouvant autour de nous... Cela valait tous les risques du monde et bien plus encore ! Mon cœur était...

-Je vous jure... On touche vraiment le fond. » soupira William en remontant ses lunettes puis en se pinçant l'arrête nasale.

Il secoua la tête, comme pour espérer chasser les deux imbéciles qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il rouvrit les yeux et déclara :

« Comme si un Shinigami pouvait se noyer... De toute façon, le problème ''Campania'' a été réglé en 1889 et nous sommes aujourd'hui le 31 décembre 2012. C'est votre _**actuelle**_ incompétence qui est au centre de la question. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Emma et Clémence qui attendaient timidement à la porte du salon.

« Je m'excuse au nom des Shinigami de la gêne occasionnée par ces deux employés. Si nous pouvons faire quoi que se soit pour rattraper ce malentendu, nous le ferons. »

Les deux locataires se regardèrent. Que pouvaient-elles répondre à ça ? Puis elles sourirent. Elles venaient d'avoir la même idée.

« Vous faites quelque chose pour le Réveillon du Jour de l'An ? demanda la plus jeune.

-Euh... Eh bien à vrai dire... s'étonna William. Je le passe comme d'habitude avec le Comité d'Entreprise.

-Le CE ?! OOOOH ! Willou ! Tu devrais t'amuser un peu plus ! J'aimerais te voir un jour te dé-ver-gon-dé... »

William regarda la rousse avec un air de dégoût. Tout ce qui était dévergondé, dans son univers parfaitement réglé comme du papier à musique et sans fioriture, c'était la chose rouge qui se trémoussait sous son nez en cet instant-même.

« Ronnie et moi, continua Grell, on a prévu de sortir en boîte ce soir...

-Aix est une ville étudiante, nota le Shinigami le moins âgé, il doit y avoir pas mal de filles ici qui...

-En gros, coupa Emma, vous ne faites rien de particulier. Vous n'allez pas voir votre famille ou quoi...

-Bah, j'y serais bien allé, grogna Ronald, mais mon père dirige la section d'Édimbourg et ma famille vit dans le Nord des Highlands. Et vu que cette année je suis de service pour le Jour de l'An, je ne risquais pas d'y aller.

-Dans ce cas, ça vous dirait de passer le Réveillon avec nous ? proposa Emma.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama William.

-Allez ! Plus on est de fou, plus on rit ! renchérit Clémence. Nos parents et une amie doivent déjà venir. »

Grell sourit, dévoilant ses dents pointues.

« Will ! S'il te plait ! Dis oui ! On passerait notre premier Jour de l'An ensemble ! En tout cas, moi, je reste ! Rien que pour parler avec quelqu'un qui aime le rouge !

-Moi aussi je reste, ça peut être sympa... accepta Ronald. C'est la première fois que je vais passer le Réveillon auprès de personnes qui ont survécu à la fauche...

-Elles ne devaient pas mourir, rappela William. Je vous jure... Et je ne sais pas si...

-M. Spears... insista Emma. Ça pourrait changer du CE.

-Et puis vous avez dit faire ce que vous pouviez pour rattraper l'erreur de Grell et Ronald, continua Clémence.

-Vraiment... Je crains de ne pas avoir le choix. »

**oOo**

Il avait été décidé de ne rien dévoiler de l'identité des Shinigami aux autres invités, une amie et les parents de Clémence et d'Emma, qui arriveraient dans l'après-midi. Or, si Ronald et Grell auraient parfaitement pu faire parti de leurs amis, il n'en allait pas de même pour William qui n'avait pas le moindre humour et ne savait même pas sourire. De ce fait, Grell avait eu la merveilleuse idée de proposer que William et elle se feraient passer pour un couple.

William avait refusé tout net.

Grell avait insisté.

William lui avait asséné un nouveau coup de Faux sur la tête.

Grell ne s'était pas calmée.

William avait décidé de la faire taire une bonne fois pour toute, mais ne savait pas comment exactement.

Clémence avait proposé de ''laisser les Dieux décider'' et donc de tirer au sort celle qui se ferait passer pour sa petite-amie.

Emma avait été désignée, au plus grand soulagement du Shinigami à l'élagueur.

Ronald et Clémence s'étaient retenus de rire.

Grell n'avait pas apprécié d'être évincée par Emma et avait sorti sa tronçonneuse.

Clémence ne riait plus, tout comme Emma qui paniquait.

Ronald pensa que ça tournait au ridicule.

William avait menacé Grell de la muter en Alaska ou en Sibérie. Loin très loin. Voire en Antarctique, à faucher des pingouins.

Grell s'était aussitôt calmée. Or de question d'être dans une région si froide où personne ne pourrait admirer ses jolies courbes perdues sous d'épais manteaux...

C'est ainsi que William et Emma se firent passer pour un couple. Le hasard faisait d'ailleurs bien les choses au goût du brun. Emma était pondérée, calme et sobre, comme le témoignaient les couleurs neutres qu'elle portait : marron et noir. C'était ce que William attendait d'une femme et, d'ailleurs, de n'importe qui. Elle aurait fait une employée modèle à ses yeux. En revanche, Clémence avait un côté ''Sutcliffien'' qui l'inquiétait : une obsession pour le rouge (comment appeler cela autrement ? elle portait des collants et un pull de cette couleur, sans parler de la rose écarlate dans ces cheveux... La seule couleur acceptable sur elle était le noir... de sa mini-jupe), partait facilement dans des délires incompréhensibles (il se demandait encore qu'est-ce que cette histoire d'écureuil mutant et meurtrier qui n'avait fait rire que Grell avait de drôle... pauvre petit animal qu'ils avaient aperçu dans un arbre, par la fenêtre !), avait un esprit un peu trop mal placé (mais c'était quoi ce fantasme dans les feuilles mortes ?! D'ailleurs, ça avait eu juste l'effet de donner des idées à la rousse et d'énormément intéresser l'Écossais)... Non, décidément, Emma était parfaite dans le rôle de la petite-amie. C'était certainement la seule saine d'esprit à part lui.

**oOo**

Aux alentours de dix heures, Clémence partit chercher leur amie à la gare. Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, elle s'arrêta sur le dépose-minute où une jeune femme de son âge aux longs cheveux blonds clairs et aux yeux d'un ciel d'été patientait avec ses deux valises. Elle sortit de la voiture et elles se firent la bise.

« Salut Lena !

-Salut ! Emma n'est pas venue avec toi ?

-Euh... Non... Elle est restée à l'appartement avec William.

-Qui est William ? demanda Lena en mettant ses sacs dans la voiture.

-Son copain.

-Emma a un copain ?!

-Tu crois qu'elle est restée pour _**quoi**_ à l'appartement ? rit Clémence.

-Vous auriez pu me le dire !

-C'était la surprise du Réveillon. »

**oOo**

Clémence et Lena entrèrent dans le petit appartement pour trouver Emma en train de faire à manger pour midi. La plus jeune Humaine présenta alors la blonde aux Shinigami. Celle-ci plut beaucoup à Ronald :

« Voici Lena Ljungström, une amie de la licence mais qui était déjà avec Emma depuis le lycée. Si vous vous demandez pourquoi un nom aussi barbare, elle est d'origine suédoise !

-Merci pour le ''barbare''... » rit la concernée.

Clémence présenta les Dieux de la Mort.

William se leva et s'approcha de Lena pour lui tendre la main d'un air digne, la blonde lui sourit et lui fit la bise.

« Salut ! T'es le... euh... Vous êtes le copain d'Emma, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle après une hésitation.

Le chef de secteur la regarda comme une extraterrestre. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé si familièrement, hormis Grell qui, d'ailleurs, lançait un regard meurtrier à la blonde. Il y eut un silence. Puis Clémence et Ronald éclatèrent de rire.

« Dé... Désolé patron... C'est juste que... Faut voir votre tête...

-Knox, vous me ferez des heures supplémentaires non rémunérées.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est injuste ! »

Pendant ce temps, Lena, un peu refroidie par l'attitude de William, fit la bise à Emma. Le Shinigami les regarda faire de près puis comprit que c'était ainsi que les Humains se saluaient.

Une fois les présentations achevées, tout le monde se mit à aider à faire le repas du midi.

« Et... Vous faites quoi dans la vie William ? » interrogea prudemment la dernière arrivée.

Tout le monde répondit en même temps quelque chose de différent.

« Chef de secteur, répondit l'intéressé.

-Dans les pompes funèbres, sortit Ronald en pensant à un métier en rapport avec la mort.

-Prof de maths, expliqua Emma.

-Rentier en Angleterre ! sourit Grell d'un air rêveur.

-Fonctionnaire... » imagina Clémence.

Lena resta un instant silencieuse puis les dévisagea un à un. Ils devenaient tous fous ou quoi ?! William faisait quoi en définitive ?

« Vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi ?

-Nooooon ! s'exclama Emma avant que personne ne réponde quoi que se soit. Il a fait pas mal de trucs dans la vie.

-Je suis professeur de mathématique, soupira le Shinigami en récupérant tout ce qui avait été dit. Mais j'ai hérité de l'entreprise anglaise de pompe funèbre de mes parents dont je m'occupe en parallèle en tant que patron.

-C'est... original. Emma, je ne m'étais jamais attendue à te voir avec quelqu'un comme ça !

-Ah ? Et pourquoi pas ?

-Bah... Vu que tu détestes les maths, que tu comprends rien à l'anglais et que tu es nécrophobe...

-J'ai eu dix en anglais au bac ! protesta Emma rouge comme une pivoine. Et c'est les maths qui m'aiment pas ! Clémence ! Arrête de rire ! »

Sa colocataire était plié en deux de rire, tout comme Ronald qui avait enlevé ses lunettes pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Quant à Grell, elle abordait un immense sourire triomphant : Emma n'avait rien à faire avec William.

« La vie est injuste... grogna Emma. Je vais me suicider. Quelqu'un à une corde ?

-Non mais j'ai une tronçonneuse ! proposa Grell. Si ça peut t'aider...

-Sutcliff, vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui. »

Pendant ce temps, Clémence, entre deux hoquets de rire, racontait quelque chose au blond qui semblait le faire encore plus rire. Il s'avéra que c'était la fois où leur poisson rouge était mort, faisant partir en courant la pauvre Emma. Heureusement que cette dernière n'était pas une Shinigami !


	3. Death Note et autres manga

**Crédits spéciaux pour ce chapitre et les manga mentionnés :  
_Death Note_ appartient à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata.  
_Black Bird_ appartient à Kanoko Sakurakôji.  
_Silent love_ appartient à Hinako Takanaga.**

**D'autre part, une petite partie du texte est tirée directement de _Black Butler_, je pense que vous n'aurez aucun mal à le reconnaître.**

**Et oui, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un petit paragraphe consacré à _Death Note_, un de mes manga préférés. :-P**

**Sinon, voici l'avant dernier chapitre consacré au Jour de l'An. En espérant qu'il vous plaise !**  
**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE II : _DEATH NOTE _ET AUTRES MANGA  
**

Clémence faisait la vaisselle pendant qu'Emma avait pris William à part pour lui expliquer comment se comporter avec des Humains et, surtout, pour se mettre d'accord avec lui sur l'histoire exacte à raconter aux familles Acquaviva et Curiel. Ronald, qui n'avait jamais eu le moindre problème d'intégration, s'était joint à eux. Ils avaient dit à Lena qu'ils étaient en train d'emballer les cadeaux et cette dernière s'était emparée du dernier _Black Bird_ pour le lire. Grell, quant à elle, avait vite trouvé les manga yaoi d'Emma et les dévorait sans en lever une seule fois le nez en gloussant de temps en temps, complètement affalée sur le canapé.

Lena eut vite fait de finir le livre et se leva pour aller chercher d'autres lectures dans la chambre de son amie. Elle toqua à la porte :

« Je peux entrer ?

-Hein ? Oui, vas-y.

-Je te rends ça et je te prends un autre manga.

-Pas de soucis. »

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers William et continua sa conversation :

« Ce qui fait que mes parents vont _**forcément **_demander où on s'est rencontré.

-Vraiment... Comme si ça avait de l'importance...

-Bah je sais pas, c'est normal non ? fit Ronald en fronçant les sourcils. Surtout quand vous avez aussi peu de point commun.

-Ah ça, c'est vrai ! commenta Lena en emportant une pile de manga avec elle. Vous vous êtes connus comment ?

-C'est très long et très compliqué, soupira Emma, alors on le racontera en une seule fois.

-Ok ! Je te prends tout ça, ça te gène pas ?

-Non, non ! Au fait ! C'est Grell qui a _Silent love _?

-Oui, t'inquiète, elle a l'air d'être complètement fan.

-Quel est ce livre ? interrogea William.

-Oh du yaoi, répondit naturellement Lena.

-Du quoi ? »

Ronald se mit à rire :

« Disons que c'est un genre que Grell va forcément aimer.

-Et comment se fait-il que v... tu aimes quelque chose que Sutcliff aime ? s'étonna William en se tournant vers Emma.

-Euh... eh bien... bafouilla l'Humaine en rougissant et en jetant un regard meurtrier à Lena qui était déjà en train de refermer la porte de la chambre. Comment dire... C'est... sympa comme style... enfin, ça change, quoi...

-Si nous devons nous faire passer pour un couple, autant que je connaisse tes centres d'intérêt, non ? insista le patron. Alors ? C'est quoi ?

-C'est compliqué de répondre...

-C'est typiquement féminin, soupira l'Écossais. Ce sont des manga sentimentaux en quelque sorte.

-Tu connais ça toi ?

-Mes deux dernières copines ne juraient que par le yaoi, malheureusement pour moi ! Alors oui, je connais.

-Ok. Et toi William ? C'est quoi tes centres d'intérêt ?

-Oh euh... Le travail, bien sûr, mais j'aime beaucoup m'occuper de mon pigeon également. »

Comme c'était étrange...

« Je vais vous laisser en _**amoureux**_, dit Ronald d'un ton légèrement railleur. Je vais voir si on a pas besoin de moi ailleurs. »

Il sortit et partit rejoindre Clémence dans la cuisine pour l'aider à essuyer la vaisselle.

« Je dois avouer également que... fit William à voix basse, comme par peur de trop se dévoiler. J'apprécie beaucoup le thé et collectionne les services anciens.

-Wouha ! Moi aussi ! Et je collectionne les mug ! »

**.oOo.**

_« Il y a Earl Grey et Earl Grey, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Grell, prends-en de la graine._

_-Ou... Oui... »_

_Grell Sutcliff, majordome de la maison Barnett._

« Grell Sutcliff ?! »

Lena releva la tête de son manga et la tourna vers la rousse qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« C'est marrant, ton nom est le même que celui d'un majordome dans _Black Butler_... »

La Shinigami, désormais allongée sur le ventre sur le canapé, lui lança un sourire énigmatique.

« Marrant, oui, c'est le mot... Ah ! Le bon vieux temps... Ciel et Sebas-chan ont rencontré Madame Red, c'est ça ?

-Sebastian, tu veux dire ? Oui, Madame Red vient d'apparaître. »

Elle retourna à sa lecture des aventures du Comte de Phantomhive et de son diable de majordome et Grell à ses yaoi.

Alors que cette dernière en arrivait à un moment particulièrement croustillant, un cri de surprise puis un éclat de rire retentirent, la coupant dans sa lecture. En grognant, elle regarda la cause de ces troubles. Lena riait en la regardant et en jetant des coups d'œil au manga qu'elle tenant. Intriguée, Grell regarda où elle en était. Ah ! Sa première apparition sous sa véritable apparence ! Elle l'avait toujours jugée très réussie. D'autre part, ça n'avait rien de drôle...

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

-Non, franchement, le cosplay de Grell version XXIième siècle, super bien réussi ! C'était pour ça, la tronçonneuse, pas vrai ? Pourquoi tu l'as fait d'ailleurs ? Je veux dire, le cosplay.

-Oh, une envie, comme ça... » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules vaguement.

C'était pour ça qu'elle la dérangeait au passage le plus intéressant de son propre livre ?! Comme dirait William : Vraiment !

Lena se jeta sur le tome trois de _Black Butler_, pressée de connaître la suite. Comment allait se terminer la lutte entre Sebastian et Grell ? Ah tiens ! Madame Red n'aura pas duré longtemps... Ce Grell était complètement malade...

Quelques pages plus tard et le Démon était à la merci du Shinigami. Lena retint son souffle. Ça ne pouvait pas être la fin si tôt pour le majordome noir ! Il allait trouver une solution, un...

Aha ! Le coup de la veste ! Pas mal ! La situation est retournée maintenant ! Bien fait pour le Shinigami ! Sebastian leva la Death Scythe et l'abattit sur Grell qui le suppliait de ne pas le tuer. C'était la fin pour le roux qui...

Quoi ?! C'est quoi ce truc bizarre qui venait d'empêcher le diable d'achever son travail ? On aurait dit un sécateur géant et amovible...

Non. Un élagueur. Tenu par un Shinigami en costume.

**.oOo.**

Emma et William résumaient une dernière fois les bases de leur relation quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Lena qui, horreur !, tenait à la main les trois premiers numéros de _Black Butler_. Elle regarda le Shinigami avec un grand sourire et déclara en riant :

« Dire que j'ai marché ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais une personne froide et distante, incapable de rire, mais en fait, t'es un vrai rigolo ! J'adore votre petite blague ! Mais elle aurait été plus drôle si vous l'aviez fait sur un manga que je connaissais déjà, genre _Naruto_... Bravo pour le cosplay, il est impressionnant ! J'en ai jamais vu d'aussi réussi. Tu ressembles trop à William T. Spears. Et c'est quoi ton vrai nom finalement ? »

Le chef de secteur ne l'aurait pas regardé autrement si elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle débarquait de la planète Krypton et qu'elle avait le pouvoir de transformer tous les Démons en gentils Bisounours en tutus roses. Emma se mordit les lèvres. Que répondre à un truc pareil ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait attention aux manga que son amie prenait ?! Dire que Clémence et elle comptaient sur le fait que Lena ne lisait pas _Black Butler_...

« Et voilà ! On a fini la vaisselle ! claironna la deuxième colocataire en arrivant dans la chambre, les joues rouges de l'avoir fait avec Ronald.

-Oulà... Ça va patron ? » demanda celui-ci.

L'ambiance était étrangement tendue dans la pièce, ce que ne comprenait pas Lena. Pour ne rien arranger, Grell débarqua sur ce :

« AAAAH ! Emma ! Aurais-tu la suite de ce meeeeerveilleux manga yaoi ? Ça s'arrête pile au moment où ces deux beaux mâles vont _**enfin**_ coucher ensemble et...

-C'est _**ça**_ du yaoi ? demanda William en se tournant vers Emma avec un air dégouté. Je vous jure...

-Tu sais, t'es pas obligé de continuer à jouer le rôle, hein, assura Lena. Toi non plus Grell.

-Quels rôles ? interrogea l'Écossais.

-Ben celui de Grell et William. Comme je disais, leurs cosplays sont magnifiques, mais j'aimerais bien savoir leurs véritables noms. »

Le blond et Clémence se regardèrent avant de repartir à nouveau en fou rire. Emma soupira.

« Bon, je crois que cette fois on a pas le choix. Il faut tout lui dire, on va pas lui cacher ça quand même...

-Hein ? s'écria Clémence en arrêtant de rire.

-Vous devez me dire quoi ? » insista Lena.

Humains et Dieux de la Mort se regardèrent, s'interrogeant plus ou moins du regard. William finit par soupirer :

« De toute façon, rien n'interdit de nous révéler.

-AAAAH ! Mon Willou ! Au moins, tu pourras arrêter cette stupide mascarade avec Emma... Vous n'alliez pas du tout ensemble de toute manière, commenta Grell.

-Bien, fit la plus jeune Humaine en se tournant vers la blonde. Alors voilà : tout ce qui est écrit dans _Black Butler _est réalité. Les Démons, les Shinigami... Tout. Même l'histoire.

-Au moins jusqu'au _Campania,_ précisa Ronald. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé ensuite à Ciel Phantomhive et Sebas-chan.

-Vous ne les avez plus revus ? demanda Emma.

-Si, répondit l'Écossais. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ignore si la mangaka va reprendre exactement ce qui s'est passé ou pas. Ça m'étonnerait, étant donné que certains éléments ne sont toujours pas réglés et qu'il faut bien une fin à son histoire.

-Knox, je vous interdis d'en dévoiler plus, trancha William d'une voix froide.

-Mais t'es qui, toi ?

-Ronald Knox, un Shinigami aussi. Mais là où tu en es de l'histoire, je venais juste d'entrer dans l'entreprise. Tiens, une de mes premières missions, fit le jeune Shinigami en tendant à Lena la fin de l'arc du cirque. Enfin, ma première grosse affaire, plutôt, même si elle était pas aussi importante que celle du _Campania_.

-Parce que vous pensez que je vais vous croire en plus ? Arrêtez de me faire marcher, ça devient franchement lourd. »

Décidément, elle était obtuse ! Mais en même temps, qui lui en aurait voulu ? Qui aurait cru sans preuve qu'un manga était vrai et que trois de ses personnages se trouvaient en face de soi ?

« Et si on te prouvait que tout est réel, tu le croirais ? interrogea Clémence.

-C'est pas drôle à la fin.

-Et si l'un de vous exécutait une métamorphose ? fit la jeune femme en se tournant vers les Shinigami. Vous en avez le pouvoir, non ?

-Euh oui, mais... commença Ronald.

-Ça lui prouverait, non ? C'est mieux que de détruire les murs de l'appartement pour prouver que vos Death Scythes tranchent n'importe quoi.

-Sutcliff, ordonna William, métamorphosez-vous. Vous avez toujours été _**doué**_ pour ça. »

Le reproche à peine voilé lui rappelait son travail de majordome auprès de Madame Red, mais la rousse n'en avait que faire :

« Mon Willou ! Hu hu hu ! Tu es un es-cla-va-gi-ste ! Mais pour toi, je m'exécuterais avec... Hm ! plaisiiiiir... Mais... _Il est dangereux d'être trop zélé_. »

Son ton et sa pause théâtrale sur la dernière phrase lui valurent des regards effarés.

« Quoi ? _Hamlet_, de Shakespeare ! Bande d'analphabètes... Tiens, pour la peine, débrouillez-vous sans moi.

-Je m'en occupe patron ! » intervint Ronald avant que William n'explose.

L'Écossais s'exécuta aussitôt. La partie de sa chevelure blonde se fonça pour devenir également brune. Ses cheveux s'affinèrent et se raccourcirent sur le devant. Pendant ce temps, ses yeux virèrent au gris, même si, en regardant bien, on voyait toujours une légère teinte verte. Il se vieillit également d'une vingtaine d'année.

Lena le regarda d'un air effaré. Elle semblait complètement perdue, se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre truc dans la transformation du blond désormais brun... Elle poussa un nouveau cri de surprise en le voyant prendre son apparence habituelle.

« Mais... C'est... Que... bafouilla Lena. Vous... je... C'est...

-Convaincue ? » sourit Emma.

La jeune femme ferma un instant les yeux, comme pour remettre ses idées en place. Elle les rouvrit et les posa sur les _Black Butler_ qu'elle tenait encore. Elle pâlit, comme si elle venait de penser à quelque chose de particulièrement horrible. Son regard porta alors sur Grell. On aurait dit qu'elle avait vu un fantôme.

« Ça veut dire que... que vous...

-Que je... ? »

Lena hurla de terreur, lâcha les manga et s'enfuit dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'abasourdit la rousse. Ça lui prend souvent ?

-Bah non... »

Ses deux amies la rattrapèrent au moment où, les mains tremblantes, elle tentait d'insérer la clef dans la serrure. Clémence les lui prit et comprit qu'elle était complètement terrifiée :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne sont pas là pour toi, ni pour nous. C'est à la suite d'une erreur de Death list. Ils ne vont pas nous faucher, on est pas destinée à mourir de suite.

-Ah oui ?! Et qu'est-ce que vous faites de l'autre psychopathe ?! Elle... Il... Je sais pas... Ces femmes... Tout... Vrai ?

-Tout est vrai dans le manga si c'est ta question...

-Même... les meurtres... le... Jack l'Éventreur... Whitechapel... Les... prostituées... »

Emma et Clémence se regardèrent. A aucun moment elles n'avaient pensé à cet épisode qui, dans le livre, paraissait si loin. Pourtant, Grell avait bel et bien massacré ces femmes.

« T'inquiète ! tenta de rassurer Clémence. Grell ne te fera strictement rien. Crois-moi. Elle a fait ça à des prostituées qui avaient avorté. Ça n'excuse rien du tout, mais ça signifie qu'elle ne te fera rien.

-Et je suis là pour surveiller Sutcliff, intervint William du bout du couloir.

-Sans parler que je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver _**encore**_ assignée à résidence, bougonna la rousse.

-Tu reviens ?

-Clém', tu me promets que je ressortirais vivante d'ici ?

-Promis ! »

La blonde parut légèrement rassurée mais continua à observer du coin de l'œil la Shinigami assassin en retournant dans la chambre d'Emma avec ses amies.

« A... Alors comme ça, vous êtes des Shinigami ?

-Et oui ! sourit Ronald. A vrai dire, Grell a très mal lu le Death note et on s'est retrouvé ici au lieu d'être à Aix-les-Bains.

-Vous n'êtes pas tout blanc dans cette histoire non plus, Knox, rappela William.

-Vous avez un Death note alors ? s'intéressa subitement Lena. Ça marche comment ? Comme dans _Death note_ ?

-Dans quoi ? fit le chef de secteur en relevant légèrement un sourcil.

-Un autre manga avec des Dieux de la Mort, éluda Clémence. Mais non, l'utilisation n'a absolument rien en commun !

-Vous avez ce manga ici ? Je serais curieux de voir la vision que les Humains peuvent avoir de nous.

-Oui, répondit Lena en dardant Clémence du regard, puisqu'on ne me les a toujours pas rendu...

-Vous allez pas être déçu patron ! ricana Ronald. La vision est... particulière.

-Tu connais ? sourit la blonde.

-Par une des mes ex. » répondit-il.

Clémence quitta la chambre d'Emma pour aller dans la sienne prendre les _Death note._ Lorsqu'elle revint, sa colocataire était assise sur son lit à côté de William, Grell s'était affalée à moitié par terre et à moitié sur lit, Ronald occupait la chaise du bureau et Lena discutait avec son amie depuis un coussin installé sur le sol. Clémence tendit les manga au patron puis s'assit aussi par terre, tout en observant discrètement l'Écossais. Le brun s'empara du premier volume et observa la couverture d'un air agréablement surpris.

« Eh bien ! Je vois que c'est très proche de la réalité. Il ne manque que des lunettes à ce Shinigami, peut-être des gants, et c'est exactement cela, même si ce genre de Faux est réservée à la Garde Prétorienne. Je suppose que cette chose immonde, derrière lui, c'est un Démon sous sa véritable apparence. Voilà une excellente histoire ! Pas comme cette horreur de _Black Butler_ qui préfère parler des bêtes sauvages... »

Lena se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire, ne voulant pas renouveler son exploit auprès de William. Emma, Ronald et Clémence, en revanche, n'eurent pas cette délicatesse et ricanèrent. Finalement, la blonde les rejoignit et l'hilarité les gagna vite.

« C'est... C'est Light Yagami ! remarqua l'amie des colocataires.

-Oui, un Shinigami japonais, je suppose ? dit William fronçant les sourcils.

-Pas vraiment, non...

-Je ne suis pas très fan de _Death Note_, expliqua Emma, mais je l'ai survolé quand même. Celui que tu prends pour un Dieu de la Mort est un Humain. Il a une Faux de la Mort parce que c'est lui qui trouve le Death note et utilise son pouvoir.

-Mais les Death notes n'ont aucun pouvoir, contredit William. C'est juste des livres avec des noms à rendre tamponnés quand on a fauché toutes les âmes...

-C'est plutôt une application pour la Death tablet, maintenant... remarqua Ronald.

-Dans ce manga, ils ont des pouvoirs, affirma Emma. Quant au Shinigami... en vérité, il s'agit de ce que tu as pris pour un Démon. »

L'expression à la fois horrifiée, outrée et dégoûtée que prit le visage de William valait tout l'or du monde.

« Cette... _**abomination**_... murmura-t-il. Un... _**Shinigami **_? Mais qui peut être assez stupide pour nous représenter ainsi ?

-Mais il n'y a même pas de rouge ! Oh ! Mon Willou ! Heureusement qu'on a pas cette tête. Tu serais bien moins joli garçon...

-Ce n'est qu'une vision comme une autre ! déclara Lena, bien décidée à défendre son manga préféré. Et il ne faut pas voir que ça... L'histoire est géniale.

-Et c'est quoi, ces Death notes qui auraient des pouvoirs ?

-En fait, quand on écrit un nom dedans, la personne meurt d'une crise cardiaque dans les quarante secondes, expliqua Lena. Le temps qui lui restait à vivre est rajouté à la vie des Shinigami. On peut également décrire la mort et choisir le jour et l'heure de la mort.

-J'ignorais que les Humains pouvaient imaginer des choses aussi étranges... Voilà un _**véritable **_Death note. »

Lena s'attendait à voir quelque chose d'exceptionnelle et fut déçue de voir une tablette numérique tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale. Seul le fond d'écran sortait de l'ordinaire : un ''S'' stylisé blanc se trouvait à la croisée de deux Faux, sur un fond noir. Le sigle des Shinigami. Il y avait trois icônes et pas une de plus : _Death note_, _Death list_ et _Files_

« Une fois l'âme fauchée, expliqua William, on envoie le dossier par mail au bureau de Contrôle. Il suffit de... Ah ! Je vous jure... Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

-Il ne fallait pas cliquer sur _Supprimer_, nota Emma. Là, tu viens d'effacer complètement ton Death note.

-Je n'ai pas cliquer sur _Supprimer_.

-Si, tu n'as pas fait attention.

-Vraiment... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on est passé au numérique. C'était si pratique les anciennes versions en papier...

-Moi, j'aime bien la Death tablet, commenta Grell. C'est plus pratique que de se trimballer quinze mille dossiers inutiles. »

Elle sortit la sienne, d'un rouge vif. Elle l'alluma. Le fond d'écran était un montage photo de Sebastian et de William, entourés de petits cœurs écarlates. Le chef de secteur haussa un sourcil mais préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Cependant, il fut attiré par le nombre incalculable d'icônes. Seuls son visage et celui du Démon en étaient exempts.

« Faites voir votre Death tablet, Sutcliff. »

Elle la lui tendit.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez _Tetris_, _Pacman_ et d'autres jeux stupides du même acabit ? On voit à peine les onglets pour le travail...

-AAAAAH ! Tant de froideur mon Willou... C'est si ex-ci-tant !

-Répondez à ma question.

-Hu hu hu... Il n'y a que le travail qui compte pour toi... Mais il faut bien s'occuper quand il n'y a rien à faire.

-C'est pour ça que vous ne m'avez toujours pas rendu votre rapport concernant le dossier D-1837-21A...

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Celui sur lequel vous êtes censé travailler, répliqua froidement William, depuis maintenant assez longtemps pour en connaître la classification exacte.

-AAAAH ! Celui-là ! En même temps, Will, tu le connais sur le bout des doigts, celui-là... Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais avoir un rapport qui ne t'apprendra rien.

-Enfin, même moi j'ai fait de heures sup' pour rendre mon rapport à temps, soupira Ronald. Et tu sais que j'ai pour principe de ne jamais en faire. »

**.oOo.**

Les préparatifs pour le repas du soir avançaient bien. Emma préparait ses verrines au saumon, Lena ses roulés au jambon et Clémence son riz arménien. William avait tenté, par pure habitude, de tout coordonner, mais les filles ne l'avaient pas laissé faire. Il aidait donc la brune, tandis que Ronald prêtait main forte à la blonde. Clémence avait décrété n'avoir besoin de personne et Grell continuait sa lecture de manga yaoi. Aucun n'avait voulu d'elle : quand on était capable de mettre du sel dans du thé, hors de question de faire des plats un tant soit peu compliqués...

Ce fut Lena la première qui souleva un problème qui l'embêtait depuis un moment : la couleur des yeux des Shinigami. Après tout, ils avaient tous les mêmes pupilles : oscillant entre le vert et le jaune. William fit aussitôt disparaître le jaune et ordonna à Ronald de changer la teinte de ses iris ainsi que d'avoir une chevelure uniforme. C'était beaucoup mieux pour un Humain... Il se retrouva ainsi entièrement blond avec des yeux bleu, tirant légèrement sur le vert. Il était en effet impossible pour un Shinigami de modifier entièrement la couleur de l'iris. L'œil d'un Dieu de la Mort était trop particulier pour se changer complètement. Clémence le jugea intérieurement tout aussi beau que sous sa vraie apparence.

Grell, qui arriva après s'être refaite une beauté, se retrouva avec des yeux marrons. Elle tenta bien d'y mettre une brin de rouge, mais gardant du vert, c'était absolument impossible.

A peine les Shinigami eurent-ils fini leur changement, que quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Ça doit être mes parents ! cria Clémence du balcon où elle venait de mettre le riz à reposer. Je vais ouvrir. »

Elle alla ouvrir les trois verrous de la porte.

« Salut ! Ça va ?

-Salut ma puce ! sourit sa mère. Ça va et toi ?

-Parfaitement ! »

Ses parents entrèrent et une poignée de seconde plus tard, ils étaient dans la pièce à vivre de l'appartement déjà bien remplie. Emma et Lena accueillirent chaleureusement M. et Mme Curiel qu'elles connaissaient depuis presque aussi longtemps que Clémence. Puis cette dernière se tourna vers les Shinigami, la voix très légèrement tremblant en présentant le blond :

« Et donc voici mes parents, Lucie et Rémi Curiel. Sinon, je vous présente Grell Sutcliff, une amie étudiante en master cinéma, Ronald Knox, en cours avec Emma et William Spears, professeur de Mathématiques à la fac et accessoirement le petit-ami d'Emma...

-Oh ! Félicitation ! s'écria Lucie.

-Merci... »

William hésita un instant avant de serrer d'un air très professionnel la main de Rémi puis de faire la bise à Lucie, et non un baise-main, comme le lui avait dit Emma.

Alors que les conversations allaient bon train et qu'Emma, Lena, Clémence, Lucie, Ronald et Grell parlaient manga, tandis que Rémi et William préféraient discuter travail, on toqua à nouveau à la porte.

« Cette fois, ce sont les miens ! » s'écria Emma.

Elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et leur ouvrit. Sa mère et elle se firent aussitôt la bise, puis se fut au tour de son beau-père. Toute excitée, elle les fit entrer dans l'appartement et referma le froid dehors.

« Bonjour Maria, s'exclama la colocataire en les voyant, bonjour Michel !

-Bonjour Clémence ! rit la mère d'Emma. Ça va ?

-Ça va et toi ?

-Bien, bien ! »

La jeune femme fit la bise aux parents d'Emma.

« Voici Grell Sutcliff, une amie étudiante en ciné, présenta à son tour Emma. Ronald Knox, un ami qui est avec moi en cours... Et... Et William T. Spears. Mon copain. Voici mes parents, Maria et Michel Calamusa. »

Elle avait espéré faire rapidement pour que William passe inaperçu, mais sa mère avait parfaitement entendu :

« Tu as dit ton quoi ? Copain, c'est ça ? s'abasourdit-elle, n'en revenant pas.

-Oui... grogna-t-elle.

-Eh bien ! C'est pas trop tôt ! remarqua Michel. On désespérait avec ta mère ! »

Lucie, Rémi, Ronald, Clémence et Lena éclatèrent de rire. Emma grommela dans son coin. Grell marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait de loin à _Elle a rien à faire avec Willou_, et le Willou en question resta absolument impassible.

William et Emma furent alors bombardés de question. Le Shinigami était plutôt mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention ! Il se prêta pourtant au jeu avec un professionnalisme qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Heureusement qu'Emma et Ronald l'avaient briefé avant.

« Une chose est sûre, Emma, remarqua Maria, vous faites un couple assez étrange. Tu es nulle en langue, il est anglais les sciences et toi, ça fait deux et il est prof de Maths tu es nécrophobe et il possède une entreprise de pompes funèbres...

-C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit ! rit Lena.

-Mais vous allez arrêtez avec ça ! protesta avec véhémence Emma. Ça va, c'est pas la mort... »

Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça, sans même le faire exprès ? Tout le monde partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, relayé par Grell qui déclara que si, justement ! Puis Michel finit par leur trouver quelques points communs :

« Si quand même... Ils sont aussi sérieux l'un que l'autre, ils savent pas s'amuser...

-Hu hu hu... Je vois qu'on est d'accord, approuva la rousse. N'est-ce pas Will ? Te dé-ver-gon-der !

-Vous êtes insupportable, Sutcliff. » répliqua-t-il froidement.


	4. Bonne année !

**Voici le dernier chapitre sur le Jour de l'An, l'histoire commence vraiment au prochain. ^^ Mais celui-ci introduit le vrai héros de l'histoire, Augure (hem...). **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**CHAPITRE III : BONNE ANNÉE !**

Après avoir discuté un moment, Michel proposa de prendre l'apéritif, ce qui fut le bienvenu. Rémi apporta les trois bouteilles de Clairette de Die pour les servir. Tout le monde en prit une coupe, hormis Emma qui n'aimait pas l'alcool.

Ronald observait Lena depuis un moment : une grande suédoise blonde aux yeux bleus avait de quoi lui plaire. Il s'empara de deux flûtes et en proposa une à Lena avec un léger sourire charmeur.

« Merci ! fit-elle en la prenant, sans vraiment voir son air séducteur.

-Cela ne vaut pas un bon champagne, mais c'est tout de même excellent pour trinquer avec une aussi délicieuse jeune femme... »

La blonde comprit aussitôt où il voulait en venir et préféra l'avertir:

« Je te préviens, je suis en couple.

-Et c'est un problème ?

-Bien entendu ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

-Ah ! rit-il avec un clin d'œil. Les femmes fidèles sont ce que je déteste le plus, mais c'est tout à ton honneur. »

L'heure du repas ne tarda pas à arriver. La table habituelle avait était mise de travers, tandis qu'un table de camping avait été rajouté. Ils leur avaient paru tout à fait naturel de mettre les ''jeunes'' à côté, sur le meuble de vacances.

Seulement, ce dernier, avec chaises pliables intégrées, n'était pas très solide. Ronald, qui avait bien vu que Clémence n'était pas insensible à ses charmes, contrairement à Lena, effleurait sa main chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. C'est ainsi qu'il se pencha vers elle pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. La table, pas assez solide pour supporter le mouvement, plia du côté de Clémence. Elle entraîna tout le monde. Clémence et Emma tombèrent du côté de leurs mères, William et Ronald sur elles. Lena, en bout mais pas sur une chaise intégrée, fut aux premières loges pour admirer le spectacle, juste après avoir pris son verre. Dans un grand fracas, des bruits de casse et des cris, ils se retrouvèrent par terre, coincés par la table.

« Ça va ?

-Tout va bien ?

-Vous n'avez pas mal ? »

Après avoir été rassuré, tout le monde éclata de rire, particulièrement Lena qui pleurait, son verre toujours à la main. C'était le seul rescapé du massacre. Les deux Humaines et les deux Shinigami tentaient en plus de se dégager mais n'y arrivaient et s'énervaient, ce qui faisait redoubler l'hilarité générale.

« Knox ! Je vous jure ! Vous vous sentez _**obligé**_ de faire n'importe quoi !

-Désolé, je...

-Je te l'avais dit Clémence ! pesta Emma. Cette table est pourrie !

-Bon sang ! J'y suis pour rien ! Je pouvais pas savoir !

-On en a une autre imbécile ! Mais non, il a fallu que tu prennes celle-là ! Non mais franchement ! Quelle idée !

-Voilà où ça mène de toujours être en train de séduire ! Vraiment... Quelle habitude lamentable... Emma, pourrais-tu enlever ton pied s'il te plait ?

-C'est pas le mien ! Le mien est dans celui de la table !

-Non, c'est le mien ! répondit l'autre Humaine. Mais tant que Ronald n'aura pas bougé, je pourrais pas l'enlever... D'a... D'ailleurs, tu pourrais enlever ta... ta main, elle est... _**très**_ mal placée !

-Le hasard fait mal les choses, hein ? sourit-il.

-Et ma main dans ta figure, c'est le hasard aussi ?! répliqua-t-elle malgré un sérieux rougissement.

-Rhooo ! Ça va ! Et il faudrait déjà que tu en dégages une...

-KNOX ! s'énerva William. Ça commence à bien faire ! Vous flirterez plus tard ! Vous nous avez mis dans cette galère, vous allez nous en tirer ! Je vous jure...

-I... Il fau... faudrait peut... être les... les aider... non ? » pleura de rire Rémi.

Ce n'était certainement pas du côté de Lena qu'il y avait le moindre espoir en tout cas... Elle était appuyée sur le canapé et n'en pouvait plus de rire, à bout de souffle.

« Je... Je n'ai pas... pris ma... ma boîte à outil... rigola Michel. Co... Comment on... on fait ?

-Et vous disiez qu'ils savaient pas s'amuser ? » se moqua Lucie.

Ils repartirent de plus belle dans leur fou rire. Grell finit par proposer d'un air innocent d'aller chercher sa tronçonneuse.

« NOOOOOONNNNN ! crièrent les quatre coincés.

-Tu es malade ! protesta l'Écossais.

-Complètement tarée ! s'écria Clémence.

-Je veux pas mourir ! continua Emma. Surtout à cause de Ronald !

-Mais j'y suis pour rien !

-C'est de votre faute Knox ! Et vous, Sutcliff, vous faites ça et je vous jure que je vous fauche sur place ! » menaça William.

Finalement, avec l'aide de tout le monde, hormis celle de Lena qui était hors service, ils finirent par s'extirper de la table maudite et des débris de verres et d'assiettes. Ils réinstallèrent une autre table, plus solide cette fois, en interdisant à Ronald de bouger.

**.oOo.**

Minuit arriva bientôt. Quand retentirent les douze coups au portable d'Emma, tout le monde se souhaita la bonne année. En revanche, Ronald, plutôt que de faire la bise à Clémence, embrassa légèrement sa joue, s'amusant de son rougissement. Quant à la colocataire de cette dernière et à William, ils se contentèrent du minimum, joue contre joue. Les parents s'offusquèrent de les voir faire.

« Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ?! s'écria Maria.

-C'est vrai, on a l'impression de voir deux inconnus qui se rencontrent pour la première fois, rajouta Michel.

-On est pas démonstratifs, grogna Emma.

-Oui, je vois ça ! confirma sa mère. Allez, un peu de courage !

-Ouais, c'est pas comme si on ne doutait pas de ce que vous faites dans l'intimité... »

William haussa un sourcil, se demandant bien ce que Lucie sous-entendait par là. Il remonta dignement ses lunettes au lieu de répondre, alors que les parents commençaient à réclamer un baiser de la part des deux ''amoureux''.

« Le bisou ! Le bisou ! Le bisou ! »

Ronald se retenait difficilement de rire. Grell observait d'un air menaçant ce qu'allait faire Emma. Clémence et Lena se mordillaient les lèvres, gênées pour leur amie.

Bien entendu, les deux bruns n'avaient guère le choix s'ils ne voulaient pas que la couverture créée parte en lambeau. La jeune femme s'obligea à s'approcher du chef de secteur, mais il était clair que son regard froid donnait plus envie de fuir que de l'embrasser. Il n'y avait bien que Grell pour en avoir envie...

Pour raccourcir le moment fatidique, ils effleurèrent rapidement leurs lèvres, juste pour donner l'illusion de s'embrasser. Seule la rousse s'en rendit compte : elle les fixait tellement qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle en fut satisfaite, pendant que les autres applaudissaient l'exploit de l'heureux couple.

« Bonne année Emma, souhaita professionnellement William.

-Bonne année. » répondit-elle avec l'idée d'assassiner ses parents et ceux de Clémence.

2013 commençait bien. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que se soit-elle qui soit désignée par le pile ou face ?! Ça n'aurait pas pu tomber sur Clémence ? Bon, Emma reconnaissait que si sa colocataire avait dû se faire passer pour la petite-amie de William, ça aurait été encore moins crédible. Tout le monde avait vu la manière dont elle regardait l'Écossais.

**.oOo.**

Aux alentours d'une heure et demi du matin, certains commencèrent à bailler et il fut proposer d'aller se coucher. Michel s'étonna alors de voir Ronald dormir avec Emma et William, se disant qu'ils auraient pu avoir un peu de solitude à deux...

« Ah ben moi qui me disait que tu te décoinçais un peu en dormant avec ton copain... » glissa-t-il malicieusement à Emma.

Mais William, à qui rien n'échappait, l'entendit et ne comprit pas le sous-entendu pour ce qu'il était. Il se voulut alors rassurant :

« Vraiment ! N'ayez pas peur, je dors dans la chambre de votre fille, mais en tout bien tout honneur... Si cela vous gène, je...

-Ah mais nooooon ! rit Michel. Pas du tout. C'est juste que vous auriez pu en profiter pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

-Hu hu hu... gloussa Grell en sortant de la salle de bain après s'être lavée. Will n'a jamais su ce que voulait dire in-ti-mi-té... dans ce sens-là en tout cas. »

Elle portait une nuisette de satin rouge lui tombant au-dessus des genoux. Elle l'avait achetée lors d'un saut au supermarché, ainsi qu'un change pour le lendemain. Les deux autres Shinigami avaient fait de même. Elle rejoignit la chambre de Clémence où avait été installé le lit de camp pour elle. Lena dormirait dans le lit superposé et y était déjà.

**.oOo.**

Le bruit était sec, répété.

Tac tac tac tac.

Insistant.

Tac tac tac...

De plus en plus fort. L'Humaine se réveilla en grognant. Elle vit que William cherchait ses lunettes à tâtons à côté du matelas où il avait dormi.

« Elles sont un peu plus loin, renseigna Emma. Oui, là.

-Merci. Tu as de la chance de ne pas porter de lunettes...

-Oh mais j'en ai ! J'ai une très légère myopie ! Seulement, elle est trop faible pour me gêner. Ce n'est pas comme Clémence qui est quasiment aveugle sans ses verres. »

William la regarda comme si elle était folle. Ne pas porter de lunettes était contre toute loi quand on était myope ! Emma changea de sujet :

« Tu as une idée de ce que c'est ce truc qui tape à mon volet ? Je vais aller voir.

-Fais attention à Knox, je ne voudrais pas qu'il prenne pour excuse d'avoir pris un pied sur la figure pour ne pas faire ses heures supplémentaires, même s'il les fera quand même. »

Emma crut que William plaisantait, mais il était sérieux. Elle contourna donc en grommelant l'Écossais qui dormait encore pour accéder à l'interrupteur qui commandait son volet et le monta. Bientôt, un pigeon grassouillet voleta jusqu'à William et se posa sur la main qu'il lui tendait.

« Un pigeon ?! s'exclama l'Humaine.

-Oui, c'est mon pigeon voyageur. Il est très pratique. C'est un agent exemplaire que j'ai depuis très longtemps.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, il peut arriver qu'un Shinigami se lie avec un animal et il se trouve que ma famille est liée aux pigeons.

-Mais à quoi sert un animal à un Dieu de la Mort ?

-Il peut l'aider dans son travail. Les animaux auxquels peuvent se lier les Shinigami doivent eux-mêmes être des Kami sous forme animal, c'est à dire des esprits, des êtres qui sont presque des Dieux sans en être. Les Shinigami sont des Kami. C'est pour cette raison que nous pouvons nous lier à eux. En tant que tel, les animaux sont alors enregistrés comme agents et recrues de la Shinigami Society.

-Cet oiseau en est une ? De recrue ?

-Bien entendu ! s'exclama William comme si Emma avait insulté son pigeon. D'ailleurs, je ne te conseillerais pas de toucher à ses griffes : elles lui servent de Faux de la Mort en cas de besoin.

-Il s'appelle comment ?

-1697-WTS.

-Quoi ?

-1697-WTS, c'est son matricule. On nous a conseillé de ne pas donner d'autre nom au cas où il serait perdu.

-C'est tout de même triste ! Il faudrait lui trouver un prénom ! Euh... Je ne sais pas moi... C'est un mâle ou une femelle déjà ?

-Un mâle.

-Mh... Borée, ça se serait pour une femelle... Aquilon ? Éole ? Zéphyr ? Non, ça fait trop _Babar_... Augure ? Mis...

-Rrrou ! »

L'oiseau s'envola et vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Emma qui était tout autant surprise que William. Il roucoula.

« Augure ? Ça te plait ? demanda-t-elle. Augure Spears...

-Ou-rrrrou !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses William ?

-Eh bien, si 1697-WTS apprécie ce prénom, pourquoi pas... »

C'est ainsi que le pigeon fut ensuite connu sous le nom d'Augure Spears. William lut rapidement le mot. Il s'agissait des vœux de sa famille restée à Londres.

**.oOo.**

Il était aux alentours de seize heures trente quand les parents s'en allèrent. Ils avaient près d'une heure et demi de route et préféraient rentrer tant que le Soleil était dans le ciel. Ils saluèrent chaleureusement leurs filles, leur amie et les Shinigami puis repartirent chez eux.

Bientôt, les trois Humaines se retrouvèrent à nouveau seules avec les Shinigami. Emma se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soufflant d'aise. C'était un Jour de l'An éprouvant. Faire à chaque instant attention à ce qu'elle disait était épuisant. Et stressant aussi. D'autant que, maintenant, il allait falloir trouver une bonne raison pour expliquer à ses parents qu'elle n'était plus avec William.

« Ça vous dirait de prendre un thé ? proposa-t-elle.

-Avec plaisir, accepta le chef de secteur.

-Je vais mettre l'eau à bouillir. »

Emma ne tarda pas à revenir avec les six mugs qu'elles possédaient. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas sept... Lena eut droit au spécial Futuroscope qu'elle prenait tout le temps, William en eut un humoristique sur l'importance de prendre des pauses, Ronald obtint une grenouille mexicaine jouant du banjo, Grell un rose avec Diddle, Emma un entièrement noir et celui de Clémence possédait un personnage avachi sur des peluches dans une pause sensuelle.

Un personnage qui attira l'attention de Grell.

« Mais... Mais c'est moi ! se mit-elle à rire. Avec une peluche de Sebas-chan !

-Hein ? fit la plus jeune Humaine sans comprendre. Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié...

-Avoue que t'es une fan de moi... ricana-t-elle.

-Oh mais je ne l'ai jamais caché ! Tiens, tu me ferais une dédicace, dessus ?

-Hu hu ! Pourquoi pas... »

Clémence lui tendit sa tasse et Grell la prit ainsi qu'un stylo pouvant marquer la céramique avant de signer. Les Humaines furent étonnées de la belle écriture de la Shinigami. Elles s'attendaient à quelque chose de brouillon et de désordonné, d'autant qu'elle était gauchère. Mais les lettres étaient parfaites, extrêmement lisibles et rondes, bien qu'avec quelques fioritures. Elles se souvinrent alors tout à coup que la Déesse de la Mort était née à la toute fin du XVIIième siècle. Elle avait forcément appris à écrire à la plume et à faire les pleins et les déliés. Ça expliquait pourquoi elle écrivait aussi bien. Il en était sûrement de même pour William et Ronald.

Clémence alla ensuite mettre du vernis transparent sur l'autographe pour que l'encre ne parte pas au lavage. Quand elle revint, Emma avait versé le thé dans les mugs. Grell et Ronald poussèrent tout à coup un cri de surprise. La tasse auparavant noir de l'Humaine la plus âgée était désormais blanche et divers photos d'elle et de pigeons étaient apparus. Elle se mit à rire.

« C'est un mug magique. A la chaleur, ça apparaît.

-Tu aimes les pigeons à ce que je vois, nota William en regardant les volatils photographiés sur sa tête et son épaule.

-Bah c'était à Venise, il y en avait partout. »

Mais le visage du chef de secteur s'était adouci autant qu'il le pouvait. A ses yeux, une personne que les pigeons approchaient aussi facilement était forcément quelqu'un de bien. Ces oiseaux étaient délicats et craintifs.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, puis se fut l'heure de se séparer.

« C'était sympa de vous rencontrer, déclara Clémence.

-On a passé un excellent Jour de l'An grâce à vous ! sourit Grell. Ça change du Comité d'Entreprise, par vrai mon Willou ?

-Vraiment...

-Peut-être à un de ces jours alors ! salua Lena.

-Je doute que nous nous revoyons, remarqua William.

-En tout cas, j'ai été très heureuse de faire votre connaissance, dit Emma.

-Allez, on se reverra peut-être à votre mort ! » déclara Ronald en guise d'adieu.

Ils se dirent tous au-revoir puis les Shinigami s'en allèrent, retournant en Savoie. Les trois filles retournèrent dans l'appartement et s'assirent autour de la table. Les regards de Lena et Emma obliquèrent aussitôt vers Clémence.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Y a un problème ?

-Aloooooors ? s'écria la blonde. Ronald ?

-Quoi Ronald ?

-Allez, fais pas l'innocente, railla Emma. T'as pas arrêté de le dévorer des yeux...

-N'importe quoi ! se défendit Clémence en sentant son cœur s'accélérer.

-Elle a raison ! contredit Lena. T'as fait que rougir quand il était là. Il est plutôt mignon, pas vrai ? Plutôt classe aussi...

-Mais.. Mais je...

-De toute manière, la coupa Emma en enfonçant un peu plus le pieu, dès que tu l'as aperçu, ça s'est vu. Tu as changé de couleur et tu as eu un sourire stupide.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

-De toute façon, soupira Clémence, je ne le reverrais plus jamais de ma vie. Le jour de ma mort peut-être, mais il y a tellement de Shinigami que j'en doute alors... Et puis, c'est pas comme s'il était immortel et moi non.

-Sois pas si défaitiste, on sait jamais.

-Vous les avez rencontrés comment d'ailleurs ? demanda Lena.

-Ils étaient sensés nous faucher mais ils ont fait une grosse erreur en lisant leur _Death list_, expliqua Emma. Du coup, William est venu s'excuser et on leur a proposé de passer le Jour de l'An avec nous. La suite, tu la connais déjà.

-Au fait, Grell n'est pas sensé être un homme ?

-Elle a dû se faire opérer pour devenir complètement une femme. Ça semblerait logique.

-En tout cas, une chose est sûre ! rit Lena. Vous ne faisiez pas un couple convainquant avec William. »

Les trois jeunes femmes se mirent à rire. Ce Jour de l'An resterait gravé dans leur mémoire et les Shinigami qui les faucheraient rigoleraient bien en visionnant ces morceaux de Lanterne cinématique. Surtout s'ils connaissaient leurs trois confrères.

**.oOo.**

Yuki était allongé sur le côté, les yeux fermés. On aurait pu croire qu'il dormait, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne profitait même pas de ce lit moelleux qu'il aimait tant, mais repensait à la veille. Il était rentré très tard dans son appartement de fonction. Enfin, appartement de fonction... De fortune plutôt. C'était minuscule et on entendait les voisins tout le temps (il avait cru tuer le chien d'à côté), mais au moins, il avait un toit. Même s'il aurait préféré quelque chose de plus digne de son rang, il acceptait son sort. Il se rattraperait quand il retrouverait son homme. D'ailleurs, ce dernier allait l'entendre dès qu'il se reverrait ! L'obliger à dormir dans un tel endroit... Enfin, c'était toujours mieux que rien. Au moins, c'était confortable et personne ne posait de question en le voyant aller et venir à toutes heures. Il n'était pas le seul dans le même cas.

Cependant, pour le moment, il repensant à sa soirée du Nouvel An. Rien de bien excitant ! Au lieu de la passer avec celui qu'il aimait, comme il l'espérait cette année, il avait dû effectuer une filature plus ou moins inutile.

Tout ça pour voir cette foutue rouquine se pomponner d'un maquillage qui devait coûter plus de cent ans de salaire, passer une robe hors de prix, mettre des bijoux achetés dans la plus grande joaillerie londonienne, sortir dans sa Lamborghini jaune aux portes papillon, rejoindre des amis tout aussi riches qu'elle et sûrement aussi peu fréquentables, s'amuser et rire avec eux en dégustant du caviar et une coupe du meilleur Bollinger (si tant est qu'on puisse s'amuser et rire ainsi... Yuki avait une vision différente de l'amusement), se souhaiter la bonne année, puis repartir avec un jeune homme de son âge rencontré durant la soirée. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qui s'était passé ensuite entre eux deux.

Une soirée de perdue. Pour tuer le temps, il avait tenté d'inspecter la voiture mais n'avait fait qu'apprendre que c'était une Lamborghini _**Diablo**_**.** Ça ne l'étonnait même pas de l'autre Poil-de-Carotte. Ça lui correspondait parfaitement. Un étalage parfait de ses richesses et de sa réussite volée, arrosé d'une pointe d'ironie. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour acheter une telle voiture quand on savait la vérité sur elle. Et c'était à ce moment que l'enquiquineur était arrivé et l'avait surpris. Dire que celui-ci n'avait même pas été surpris de le voir là...

Yuki eut un léger sourire ironique en se souvenant ce que ce dernier lui avait dit en le prenant sur le fait avec un sourire qu'il jugeait niais :

« Oh ! C'est vous mon cher ? »

Yuki s'était retenu de lui lancer quelque chose comme « Non, sombre idiot, c'est mon jumeau maléfique ! » ou « Pauvre tâche, bien sûr que c'est moi ! Il te faut des lunettes ou quoi ? ». Il avait été cependant achevé quand son vis à vis avait déclaré :

« Ah ! Vous m'avez suivi, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne pouvez plus vous passez de moi et de mes caresses ! Si seulement je pouvais vous garder à mes côtés ! Mais ma maîtresse ne me le pardonnerait pas... »

Ça, Yuki voulait bien le croire, mais il aurait adoré voir la scène entre ces deux-là s'ils se faisaient surprendre ensemble au lit...

Au lieu de ça, il avait dû essuyé tout un discours inutile et ennuyeux sur l'importance de bien cacher leur relation. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça pour le savoir ! Heureusement, il avait été sauvé bientôt par l'arrivée de la Roussette avec son chéri d'un soir. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé le penser un jour, mais il la remerciait d'arrêter cette torture verbale, de l'obliger à fuir. S'il ne la détestait pas autant, il lui devrait une fière chandelle !

Bref, une soirée pourrie, comme il s'y attendait, surtout pour un Nouvel An. 2013 commençait bien. Cependant, à peine avait-il pensé à ça, qu'il avait entendu Miss Tâches-de-Rousseur dire à Mr Accroc-aux-Caresses, loin des oreilles de Mr Beau-Gosse-à-Mettre-dans-le-Lit, qu'ils agiraient dès demain. Que les cibles seraient mortes avant le coucher du soleil puisqu'elles étaient enfin repérées.

Aha. Mort de rire.

Comme s'il allait les laisser faire après avoir entendu ça.

Il était parti furtivement, sans que les comploteurs sachent qu'il avait tout entendu. Il avait fait comme il avait pu, c'est-à-dire avec les moyens du bord, autrement dit, rien, pour prévenir les désormais ex-cibles. Puis, il avait contacté celui qu'il aimait, après avoir fait tout le travail à sa place. Comme d'habitude, quoi. Pendant que l'autre se prélassait en Suisse, il galérait en Angleterre.

Yuki ouvrit enfin ses yeux et soupira. Il savait très bien qu'il était dur : s'ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre, ce n'était pas plaisir. Et son ''patron'' ne s'amusait pas, là bas. Il avait de nombreuses choses à faire puisque les cibles de Poil-de-Carotte auraient dû être en Suisse le lendemain.

En attendant, il s'était bien reposé et décida qu'il pouvait bien prendre une journée de repos. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait. Le reste ne dépendait plus de lui. Il eut tout de même un léger sourire : même s'il le haïssait, le complice de Tête de Fraise ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. C'était bon pour son objectif, mais surtout pour son égo : normal après tout ! Nul qui voyait Yuki ne pouvait rester insensible ! Il se savait beau, mignon et parfait en tout point. Ce fut sur cette pensée des plus alléchantes qu'il décida de commencer sa longue journée de paresse par une grasse matinée.

* * *

**Non, non, Yuki n'est pas narcissique, ce n'est qu'impression, je vous l'assure ! XD  
En attendant, j'espère que ça vous a plu et le prochain chapitre, "Préparatifs", ne devrait pas tarder à paraître. ^^**

**A bientôt !**


	5. Préparatifs

**Eh eh ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, on voit surtout de nouveaux personnages. ^^  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.  
Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV : PRÉPARATIFS**

C'était l'un des plus beaux hôtels de Paris. Au dernier étage, sur le balcon, une jeune femme d'environ vingt-cinq observait les toits de la capitale française d'un air profondément concentré. Son œil gauche d'un bleu aussi pur que le saphir balayait le paysage urbain sans s'arrêter sur un point précis. L'autre était caché par une frange rousse assez longue. Le reste de sa chevelure était retenu dans une élégante coiffure qui s'accordait parfaitement à sa robe de soirée émeraude. Son visage était beau, bien que durci par la réflexion et la haine qui habitait son regard.

« Vous risquez de prendre froid, mademoiselle. Vous feriez mieux de rentrer. Nous sommes en février, votre santé est fragile et vous n'avez rien sur le dos. »

La femme se tourna vers un homme assez grand à la chevelure corbeau. Ses étranges yeux rouges aux pupilles de chat étaient posés sur elle.

« Ne te préoccupe pas de moi, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acerbe. Je me moque de tomber malade. Dis-moi plutôt si tu les as retrouvés.

-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas où ils sont actuellement, mais je sais exactement où ils seront le 3 mars prochain.

-Et ?

-Ils seront à Marseille, mademoiselle. Plus précisément, au Parc Chanot.

-Qu'y feront-ils ? s'étonna la rousse.

-Il y a là bas la Japan Expo Sud. Je pense qu'ils en profiteront pour disparaître définitivement. C'est une excellente occasion.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire... Selon leur manière d'opérer, ils seront durs à repérer, même pour quelqu'un comme toi.

-En effet, mademoiselle. D'autant que je suis quasiment certain que nous aurons un indésirable.

-Tu veux parler de... murmura-t-elle.

-Oui, mademoiselle, approuva-t-il. Je le crains.

-Nous ferons avec. Sebastian ?

-Oui mademoiselle ?

-C'est un ordre ! Trouve-les, débusque-les, tue-les et dévore leur âme dans les pires tourments que tu puisses leur infliger ! »

Un sourire carnassier traversa le visage du Démon. Il s'agenouilla, une main dans le dos, une sur son cœur.

« _Yes, my lady. _»

**.oOo.**

Clémence, les bras croisés, faisait face à Emma et une autre fille de leur âge aux cheveux teints en bleu.

« C'est hors de question que je fasse ça, dit d'un ton catégorique Clémence.

-Tu l'avais promis ! Ça fait des mois que c'est prévu ! répliqua la bleue.

-Oui Krystal, mais... J'ai changé d'avis.

-Clém', c'est pas toujours toi qui dit que tu tiens tes promesses ? fit malicieusement son amie.

-C'est un coup bas ! Emma, comprends-moi, je ne peux _**pas**_ faire un truc pareil.

-Parce que tu veux pas te teindre en rousse ? Ça t'irait bien pourtant.

-Emma ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Grell...

-Bah quoi, c'est ton perso préféré de _Black Butler_, non ? rit Krystal. Tu peux bien en faire le cosplay ! Me dis pas que t'a honte de mettre une veste rouge alors que tu ne mets que ça ! Et puis c'était prévu depuis longtemps.

-Ça me gène, et c'est pas pour la veste rouge ni pour la teinture. Emma, je peux te parler une seconde ?

-Oh, tu me fais des cachotteries alors ? railla la bleue.

-De suite... »

Clémence entraîna sa colocataire dans sa chambre, loin des oreilles de sa meilleure amie :

« Emma, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas faire le cosplay de quelqu'un qui existe réellement. Tu peux comprendre, non ?

-Allez, c'est juste pour rire ! Et il n'y a que nous qui sommes au courant.

-Ça me gène quand même.

-Si tu le fais pas, menaça la brune, je prends en otage tes manga !

-Je suis sérieuse.

-Tu sais que ça paraît de plus en plus suspect que tu refuses de faire ce cosplay ? remarqua Emma. Tu en as parlé pendant des mois avec Krys, et tout à coup, tu refuses. Je crois que tu n'as pas le choix, d'autant que toutes les filles sont au courant.

-Oh c'est pas vrai ! J'ai pas le choix alors ?

-Non, je ne crois pas. Et puis, franchement : c'est pas Grell que ça gênerait, elle qui adore se faire voir... Avoir une sorte de sosie, je suis certaine que ça lui plairait.

-Si tu le dis... Mais je te préviens : je garde mes lunettes. J'y vois rien sans elles.

-Un point commun avec les Shinigami : tu es totalement myope ! » éclata de rire la brune.

Elles revinrent dans le salon et Emma déclara qu'elle avait fini par convaincre la tête de mule, pour le plus grand bonheur de Krystal.

« Bon ! Pendant que tu vas chercher les autres à la gare routière, déclara la bleue, je m'occupe de la teinture de Clémence. On n'aura jamais le temps demain matin.

-Ok ! Lena, tu viens ?

-Pfff... La flemme... grommela celle-ci, confortablement installée sur le canapé avec le dernier tome de _Naruto_ en main.

-Y a quand même Lou qui arrive. C'est pas ta meilleure amie ?

-Bon, pour Lou, je veux bien me bouger.

-Attends... Je viens de penser que je n'aurais pas assez de place dans ma voiture, si tu viens.

-Tu m'as fait me lever pour rien ! »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et partit retrouver celles qui n'étaient pas encore sur place. Krystal et Clémence restèrent donc seules avec Lena qui avait repris sa place et sa lecture :

« Prête à te préparer pour la Japan alors ? fit malicieusement la bleue.

-Au point où j'en suis... T'as pas intérêt à me louper. »

Pendant ce temps, Emma récupérait trois amies : Lou, Lisa et Aude. Ce furent de joyeuses retrouvailles. Lorsqu'elles revinrent, elles eurent la surprise de voir Clémence arborer un beau roux flamboyant, d'ailleurs plus rouge que roux. Elles eurent beau lui dire que ça lui allait parfaitement, la jeune femme n'était pas convaincue et faisait une fixation sur ces sourcils qui n'avaient pas pu être teints.

« Putain, t'es jamais contente de toute manière ! rit sa meilleure amie. Regarde-moi : mes sourcils sont pas bleus !

-Oui, mais moi, ça fait pas très naturel...

-Bah si tu pars de là... Ce roux n'a rien de naturel, hein ! Et mon bleu encore moins.

-Une logique imparable ! » approuva Emma.

Les filles s'amusèrent bien le soir. Pour la nuit, Emma hérita de Lou et de Lena. Voyant combien sa colocataire semblait apprécier son lit double, la brune en avait demandé un pour ses vingt-trois ans, début février. Lou dormirait avec elle, tandis que Krystal serait avec sa meilleure amie. Quant à Lisa et Aude, elles auraient le clic-clac du salon.

**.oOo.**

Une sonnerie stridente. Une main éteignant le réveil, un grognement. La masse se retourna, dos à la table de nuit, comme si cela allait changer quelque chose à l'heure et au fait qu'il faille se lever. L'homme commença à se rendormir, quand il sentit un souffle dans son cou, puis un murmure à son oreille :

« Tu ferais bien de te lever, Mr Spears va nous écorcher vif sinon...

-Greblemerrr...

-Tu n'avais cas ne pas te coucher si tard avec Ronald. Tu savais qu'on devait se lever tôt aujourd'hui, fit l'autre personne à voix haute et un peu plus loin.

-Fais chier... Un dimanche en plus...

-Les Shinigami n'ont jamais arrêté de travailler parce que c'était le dimanche... Et la prochaine fois, tu feras plus attention à l'heure !

-La faute à Sutcliff et Ronald... grommela celui qui était encore sous la couette, la tête cachée pour ne pas voir la lumière. S'ils étaient capables de se débrouiller seuls en mission... »

Un rire clair coupa ses grognements.

« Ça fait un siècle et demi que tu rabâches ça dès que ça ne se passe pas comme tu veux.

-Alan ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu as du doliprane ou de l'aspirine ? J'ai mal à la tête.

-Lève-toi et tu en auras. On va vraiment être en retard.

-Être en retard, c'est arriver après Sutcliff. M'étonnerait qu'il soit levé, à cette heure-ci.

-Éric ! Debout, maintenant ! »

Ce dernier protesta quand Alan lui enleva le drap et la couverture. Éric s'assit sur le lit, contraint et forcé puis enfila ses lunettes. Il regarda un instant Alan s'affairer dans la chambre d'hôtel et le détailla. Il était déjà habillé, ses verres sur le nez, prêt à partir. Plutôt petit et d'apparence fragile, son teint pâle et maladif contrastait avec sa courte chevelure châtain foncé. Éric était tout son contraire avec sa haute et large carrure, ainsi que ses cheveux blonds retenus d'un côté par des tresses presque brunes.

« Comment vas-tu ce matin ? s'inquiéta ce dernier.

-Ça va beaucoup mieux, merci. Mais...

-Mais ?

-Mais ça irait beaucoup mieux si tu te hâtais un peu ! plaisanta-t-il. Mr Spears va vraiment nous étriper. »

Éric grogna à nouveau pour la forme et se leva. Alors qu'Alan allait quitter la chambre, il le retint et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime... murmura-t-il.

-Dépêche-toi et il en sera de même pour moi, taquina le plus petit.

-Hey ! T'es bien en forme, toi !

-La perspective de voir se profiler enfin la fin de cette maudite mission, sûrement. Avec un peu de chance, tout sera fini ce soir.

-Espérons-le. J'en ai marre d'être traîné de secteur en secteur.

-Au moins, on est ensemble. »

Éric regarda son compagnon sortir puis s'empressa de se préparer pour le rejoindre. Dans la salle de restaurant, parmi les rares clients si matinaux, il repéra vite Alan, en compagnie d'un grand brun, une rousse surexcitée et un jeune homme à la chevelure mi-blond vénitien mi-brune à moitié endormi. Il les rejoignit et s'assit à côté de son ami.

« Salut.

-Bonjour, Slingby, répondit William en dégustant ses œufs au bacon.

-'lut 'ric...

-Pas réveillé, Ronnie ?

-Pas beaucoup dormi.

-T'es finalement parti avec la fille, hier soir ?

-Oui, elle dort encore. Patron... On était obligé de se lever si tôt ? Il est cinq heures et quart... Et on aurait pu utiliser les Portes.

-Je vous ai déjà dit qu'on pouvait avoir besoin des voitures en cas de poursuite. Impossible de les utiliser et ce n'est pas ma faute si vous batifolez toute la nuit, Knox, répliqua William d'un ton incisif. Je vous avais prévenu pourtant. Nous ne sommes pas encore à Marseille et il faut que nous soyons là au moins une heure en avance. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure notre cible arrivera.

-Aaaaah ! Mon Willou ! minauda Grell en se frottant à lui. Tu es un tel tyran...

-T'as fini de t'exciter tout seul de bon matin, Sutcliff ?

-Je ne t'ai pas sonné, Slingby, répliqua Grell d'un ton menaçant. Si tu as un problème...

-Oui, et c'est toi, mon problème. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je suis obligé de faire équipe avec toi et...

-Éric ! coupa Alan.

-Ben quoi ? Je...

-Ça suffit, intervint froidement William. Nous devons nous concentrer sur notre objectif. Nous avons besoin de travailler ensemble pour y parvenir. Ce ne sera pas facile : il est très puissant et il risque d'être difficile à repérer à la Japan Expo Sud. »

Ils finirent de déjeuner en silence.

**.oOo.**

Le jeune homme s'étira comme un chat dans son lit. Il avait très bien dormi. La plus belle chambre de cet hôtel trois étoiles était agréable. Il regarda l'heure. Six heures et demi. Il soupira mais se leva tout de même, jetant un rapide coup d'œil au Vieux Port qui s'étalait juste en bas, endormi de tranquillité. Il se rendit à la salle de bain et s'observa de ses yeux d'un bleu outremer. Une jolie chevelure blond doré et bouclée lui faisait comme un halo autour de son visage ovale. Il n'avait que dix-huit ans mais paraissait beaucoup plus mûr. La fuite et l'angoisse incessantes devaient y être pour quelque chose, pensa-t-il amèrement. Il essaya de se changer les idées en se répétant les lois de la relativité générale : ça avait toujours eu le don de l'apaiser quand il était stressé.

Il entreprit de s'habiller d'un costume marron, très XIXième siècle, avec une chaînette sur le gilet et un foulard de soie rouge sombre autour du cou, tenu par une épingle d'or. Il hésita un instant puis passa à son index gauche une chevalière de platine surmontée d'un saphir. Il sourit involontairement en se regardant. Ça le vieillissait vraiment. Plus que la perruque et se serait parfait.

Avant d'en arriver là, il retourna dans la chambre et réveilla le garçon aussi blond que lui, bien que ses cheveux soient lisses, qui dormait encore dans le deuxième lit.

« Alexander ! Il va falloir du temps pour te préparer. »

Le jeune adolescent se redressa bientôt et se leva. Il ressemblait beaucoup à l'autre occupant de la chambre avec sa chevelure d'or et son regard bleu. Assez pour être des frères.

« Richard ?

-Oui ?

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi je dois me prêter à cette comédie parfaitement inutile et dégradante. »

L'aîné pouffa et lui répliqua qu'ils passeraient inaperçus de cette manière.

« Être déguisé en clown est la meilleure idée pour ne pas être reconnus, je le reconnais, répliqua sarcastiquement Alexander.

-Dis-toi que tu aurais pu faire le cosplay de Ciel en fille.

-Plutôt mourir ! D'ailleurs... Pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas ? Pourquoi dois-tu faire Vincent ?

-Parce que je suis l'aîné et que tu as approximativement l'âge de Ciel. D'autant que Ciel n'est pas un clown. N'oublie pas de qui tu parles.

-Tout de même... Me promener avec un haut de forme alors que nous sommes au XXIième siècle... C'est ignoble. Tout bonnement ignoble. C'était très classe il y a deux cents ans.

-Tu n'es jamais content de rien, Alex, remarqua en soupirant Richard.

-Et mon prénom est Alexander. »

Son frère ne répondit rien puis l'aida à enfiler les habits de Ciel Phantomhive. Ils finirent par la perruque d'un noir bleuté. En revanche, Alexander refusa tout net de mettre le bandeau sur l'œil.

« Tu le mettras là bas alors, décida Richard. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

-Qui a eu l'idée de me grimer de la sorte ? » grogna le plus jeune en se regardant dans le miroir.

Il était devenu une copie conforme du comte, surtout au niveau du sourire nota ironiquement Richard.

« C'est _**lui**_. Et je pense qu'il a parfaitement raison. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Fais-lui un peu confiance, il nous a sauvé la mise plusieurs fois, déjà !

-Et je me demande bien comment il s'y est pris. Tout le monde va me repérer comme ça...

-Détrompe-toi. S'il y a bien _**un**_ endroit où personne ne fera attention à nous ainsi, c'est bien à la Japan Expo Sud. »

**.oOo.**

Il était aux alentours de dix heures du matin. A l'accueil du petit hôtel, deux femmes discutaient. Elles parlaient de leur sujet préférés, les potins de l'étape où elles travaillaient. Ce jour-là, c'était un de leur client qui accaparait toute leur attention.

« Il est quand même pas mal, remarqua la plus jeune. T'as vu ses yeux ? J'en ai jamais vu des comme ça.

-Mouais... Je dis pas, mais... Avoue qu'il est _space_ !

-Ah ça ! Mais ça lui enlève rien. Ça a un petit côté... Brrr ! Voilà, quoi... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Pas du tout, mais l'essentiel, c'est que tu te sois comprise...

-Non, je veux dire, j'aime bien ce côté. C'est tout. Et puis, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'en ce moment, tous les clients sont plus ou moins atteints.

-Ah oui ! J'en ai même vu un qui se promenait avec un costume jaune de peluche.

-Pikachu ? Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Pikachu ? Il est trop chou et il a bercé toute mon enfance !

-Ça ne m'étonne même pas que tu es des goûts aussi bizarres en homme alors !

-Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire que je trouvais ce client canon... Je me demande bien comment il s'appelle.

-Regarde dans le registre. Oh ! Et quand il viendra payer, demande-lui son numéro pendant que tu y es... »

Sans l'écouter, la plus jeune sortit le registre et regarda le nom inscrit à la chambre 25.

« Il s'appelle Virgile Alighieri. Tu crois qu'il est d'origine italienne ?

-T'as cas lui demander. Il arrive, regarde. »

L'homme, entièrement vêtu de noir, s'approcha de l'accueil. D'un style que la femme la plus âgée aurait qualifié de gothique, il n'était pas plus étrange que celui qui se promenait habillé en peluche à ses yeux. Elle lui reconnaissait cependant beaucoup de charisme et de classe.

« Bonjour M. Alighieri ! » minauda sa collègue.

Un sourire traversa les lèvres du client.

« Bonjour, Mlle Laeticia...

-Oh, vous connaissez mon prénom ? s'enorgueillit-elle.

-Eh bien... A vrai dire, c'est écrit sur votre badge. Étant donné que je sais lire... »

La dénommée Laeticia parut tout à coup déçue, ce qui fit rire M. Alighieri. Il lui demanda finalement combien il lui devait. Après lui avoir répondu, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander s'il était là pour la Japan Expo Sud.

« Il me semblait que cela se voyait.

-Et... Et vous faites quoi dans la vie ? » demanda Laeticia avec espoir.

M. Alighieri eut un étrange sourire autant doux qu'inquiétant. Il se pencha vers la jeune femme, caressa un instant sa joue de ses ongles noirs puis lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Regardez donc sur internet à mon nom... Vous trouverez sûrement des choses intéressantes. »

Avant qu'elle ait le temps de répliquer quoi que se soit, il avait disparu dehors, dans le magnifique soleil de ce début mars.

« Tu... Tu as internet sur ton portable ?

-Oui, tiens... Il t'a dit quoi ?

-De regarder son nom. »

Elle tapa _Virgile Alighieri_. La page qui s'ouvrit concernait la _Divine comédie_ de Dante Alighieri dont le poète Virgile était le guide en Enfer et au Purgatoire.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : "Ciel et Vincent" !  
Il y aura un peu plus d'action, de l'amour, du thé et des chakra ! XD**

A bientôt !


	6. Ciel et Vincent

**Dans un état de grande dépression et au bord du suicide que je publie le chapitre. Pourquoi ? Bah tout simplement le scan 84 de "Black Butler" n'est toujours pas sorti, même en anglais ! :'(  
Bref, pour palier à ma frustration, je vous sers ce chapitre et j'écris ! XD Finalement, ça a du bon, quelque part...  
Bon, j'arrête de me plaindre. Sur ce chapitre, les sentiments de Clémence sont un peu plus développés que dans les autres.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE V : ''CIEL'' ET ''VINCENT''**

« Tu devrais mettre ton manteau sur les coudes, Clémence ! commenta Lena.

-Hors de question ! protesta la fausse rousse. Je vais me geler. Je le mettrais quand on sera à l'intérieur.

-Ça va, tu as quand même une chemise ! plaisanta Lisa cosplayée en Miku Hatsune. Moi, j'ai quasiment les bras nus. Et tu n'as pas de perruque. C'est lourd.

-Je suis frileuse.

-Ça serait bien qu'on avance, grogna Krystal.

-Ça ouvre dans cinq minutes, remarqua Lou en regardant sa montre. On est arrivé vingt minutes en avance, comme hier.

-Et il y a déjà un monde de dingue ! acheva Aude qui avait mis le costume de Lenalee.

-Ouais ben... OH ! La file avance ! » s'écria Krystal.

Le petit groupe de filles s'avança en même temps que les autres et fit bientôt valider leur ticket du dimanche. Clémence baissa sa veste rouge sur ses bras.

« Raaah, que c'est pas pratique ! Comment peut faire Grell ! Ça doit être impossible de se battre comme ça.

-Bah, c'est un manga. Faut trop chercher sur les tenues parfois, remarqua Krystal.

-Ouais, mais... non quoi ! Ça fait que glisser...

-C'est toi qui a voulu faire ce cosplay ! rit Emma.

-Tu parles...

-Dis-toi que c'est toujours plus simple à porter que Packman... J'en ai vu passé un tout à l'heure. Ça doit être lourd...

-Si c'est du carton, ça va ! répondit Aude.

-Peut-être, mais c'est encombrant ! remarqua Lisa.

-En tout cas, t'es pas la seule à avoir fait ce cosplay ! s'exclama Lena en remarquant une énième Miku Hatsune.

-C'est clair ! approuva Clémence qui remonta pour la troisième ses manches tombant sur ses mains. Tiens, encore un Ciel en fille... Il a du succès aussi... »

Elles refirent un tour parmi les étales, comme la veille, achetant ce qu'elles avaient repéré. Tout à coup, Krystal poussa un grand cri à l'attention de sa meilleure amie :

« Clém' ! Regarde ! Le type là bas, avec une perche... C'est pas le cosplay d'un de ceux sur qui Grell flashe ? J'sais plus comment il s'appelle...

-William ? Si, c'est lui, approuva Clémence. Et c'est pas une perche mais une Death Scythe sous forme d'élagueur.

-Tu lui sautes dessus qu'on rigole un peu ?

-Chiche ! »

**.oOo.**

William regarda ses subordonnés avec gravité : il était hors de question de s'amuser. Leur cible était forcément quelque part par là et ils allaient devoir la trouver au milieu de la foule.

« Sutcliff, Knox et moi, nous irons chacun de notre côté. Slingby et Humphries, vous surveillez chacun une entrée, ordonna-t-il. Nous aurons plus de chance de le trouver ainsi. Si vous le repérez, vérifiez que c'est bien lui : il peut s'agir d'un Humain habillé comme lui ici. Si la vérification se révèle positive, ne le lâchez pas et prévenez les autres. Nous serons toujours reliés par les oreillettes. Ne tentez rien de stupide, il est dangereux.

-C'est vrai qu'on s'en était jamais rendu compte... C'est pas comme si on le poursuivait depuis les années 1880... remarqua Éric avec ironie.

-Éric... soupira Alan alors que Ronald riait. Dépêchons-nous plutôt de gagner nos postes.

-Hey ! Tu es bien pressé, toi, aujourd'hui !

-On couvre quel secteur ? demanda Ronald tandis que les deux autres Shinigami s'éloignaient. Il y a deux salles.

-Vous et moi, on prend celle-ci qui est la plus grande. Sutcliff, allez dans la plus petite.

-OOOOH ! Mon Willou ! Je ne pourrais survivre si loin de toi ! fit-elle d'un ton dramatique. Ne te reverrais-je jamais, toi, mon amour, ma vie, mon...

-Dépêchez-vous Sutcliff, nous n'avons pas toute la journée.

-Awh ! Tant de froideur... Hu hu hu ! Je ne peux que m'exécuter, Will _darling _! »

Elle lui envoya un baiser volant avec un clin d'œil puis s'éclipsa en gloussant.

« Je vous jure... » grogna William en remontant ses lunettes du bout de son élagueur.

Ronald commença à s'éloigner sous le regard inquisiteur de son patron pour débuter les recherches.

« MON WILLOU ! »

Le chef de secteur fut violemment percuté sur le côté par une masse rouge. Il entendit des rires. Il se tourna brusquement vers Grell, pour lui apprendre à obéir. Il la poussa et elle tomba avec un cri de douleur.

« Sutcliff ! Vous devriez être en train de gagner votre poste ! Je...

-Mais vous êtes complètement malade de pousser les gens comme ça ! coupa la rousse en colère. On est là pour rire ! Prenez pas trop votre rôle à cœur, non mais ! »

Leur regard se croisèrent. William haussa un sourcil. À priori, ce n'était pas Grell, mais une Humaine habillée comme elle. Humaine qui pâlit en le voyant. Ronald, se demandant ce que Grell avait encore fait, revint vers William et regarda la jeune femme. Il éclata soudainement de rire :

« Clémence ?!

-Ro... Ronald ?

-Vous la connaissez, Knox ?

-Vous aussi, monsieur ! C'est Clémence Curiel ! Le Jour de l'An, vous savez ? »

L'Écossais tendit la main à la jeune femme pour l'aider à se relever. Les couleurs que Clémence avait perdu en reconnaissant William, elle les retrouva en plus soutenue lorsqu'elle prit la main de Ronald.

« Alors, tu fais du cosplay ? sourit-il.

-On m'a pas laissé le choix, grogna-t-elle en dardant ses amies qui les rejoignaient. Sinon, je n'aurais jamais fait quelqu'un existant et que je connaissais, même rapidement. »

Elle avait rapidement murmuré la fin de la phrase.

« Wouha ! Incroyable, vos cosplays ! s'exclama Lisa. Vous avez même mis des lentilles !

-Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Krystal à Clémence.

-Ou... Oui. On peut dire ça comme ça...

-Et t'es en quoi, toi ? interrogea Krystal.

-Moi ? Un autre Shinigami, Ronald Knox, répondit celui-ci en riant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? s'étonna Emma.

-Bonjour Emma. Cela ne regarde que les Shinigami, répliqua William en la faisant pâlir aussitôt.

-Il est trop dans le personnage en plus ! rit Aude.

-C'est cool, ça ! reconnut Krystal.

-Il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de sauter sur Will ! » fit une voix aux accents dangereux.

Tous se retournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante. Grell avait vu de loin Clémence sauter sur William et avait accouru.

« Clémence ?!

-Grell ?! Toi aussi t'es là ?!

-Sutcliff ! s'énerva William en la voyant. Vous devriez être dans l'autre salle !

-Pourquoi tu colles Willou ? interrogea-t-elle sans faire attention à son supérieur.

-Je colles pas Willou comme tu dis ! se défendit Clémence. J'ai juste voulu rire un peu ! Si j'avais su que c'était lui, je l'aurais pas fait ! Putain, ça m'énerve ce truc à la con ! »

Elle remonta encore ses manches, faisant rire ses amies. Grell soupira :

« C'est parce que tu le portes mal.

-Comment tu fais pour supporter un truc qui descend tout le temps ?

-Regarde, je vais te le mettre bien et ça ira parfaitement après.

-Sutcliff, on est pas là pour parler mode ! Allez à votre poste ! »

Grell s'approcha de Clémence et plaça le manteau exactement comme elle le portait.

« Voilà ! Après, il suffit de s'y habituer, mais ça ne glissera plus ! dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Merci !

-Sutcliff, ça suffit ! Allez dans l'autre salle ! Quant à vous, Knox, commencez votre tour !

-_Patron... _fit la voix d'Éric dans l'oreillette. _Chaque fois que vous criez vous nous démontez le tympan... Ronald, Sutcliff... Si vous pouviez bosser un peu, ça serait sympa : Alan et moi, on veut pas être sourd à cause de vous._ »

Le blond se mit à rire, attrapa le poignet de Clémence et lui proposa de venir avec lui.

« _Ronald, ne commence pas à séduire toutes les filles que tu croises_, soupira la voix d'Alan. _Nous sommes ici pour travailler._

-T'inquiète pas ! Dans ce genre d'endroit, c'est bizarre de se promener seul. Je passerais plus inaperçu avec quelqu'un. Clémence, ça ne te gène pas de venir avec moi ?

-Mais... Mais je... »

Elle chercha une solution du côté de ses amies mais Krsytal s'écria :

« Dis oui ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire, hormis William qui restait de marbre en toute situation. et Emma qui était étrangement blême. Même Clémence rigola avant d'accepter, bien que ce fut agrémenté d'un rougissement assorti à son costume.

« Sutcliff, allez à votre poste maintenant. Si jamais quelqu'un veut vous accompagner, qu'il le fasse, mais vite.

-On vient avec toi ! déclara Lisa en riant.

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! rajouta Aude.

-Alors on y va les filles ! DEATH !

-Je vous jure... »

Elles s'éloignèrent toutes les trois en rigolant. Ronald entraîna Clémence avec lui. William regarda Emma :

« Tu viens avec moi ? Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des surexcitées à mes côtés. »

Krystal regarda Lou et Lena. Il ne restait plus qu'elles, William partant avec la brune sans lui avoir vraiment laissé le choix.

« Clémence... Elle en pince pour le blond, non ?

-Je pense que ça se voit, non ? rit Lena.

-On fait quoi maintenant qu'elles nous ont toutes abandonnées ? demanda Lou.

-Autant profiter de la Japan de notre côté ! » proposa Lena.

**.oOo.**

William jeta un coup d'œil à Emma et haussa un sourcil en voyant sa lividité. Elle ne paraissait vraiment pas bien. En parfait gentleman, il lui demanda la raison de son malaise.

« Je veux pas voir de cadavre... murmura-t-elle en tremblant.

-De cadavre ?

-Ou... Oui... Tu... tu as dit que vous étiez là pour une affaire ne concernant que les... les Shinigami... Et... Et les Dieux de la Mort ne s'occupent que des... des... des morts... Est... Est-ce que je vais mourir aujourd'hui ?

-Ton nom n'est pas sur la liste, si cela peut te rassurer. » répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Elle se mit encore plus à trembler, incapable de bouger d'un pouce. Elle était complètement paralysée, le souffle court, à la limite de la crise d'angoisse.

« Je... préfère... mourir... avant... que voir... des... des... des... »

Il lui fut absolument impossible de prononcer à nouveau le mot _cadavre_ mais le Shinigami l'avait parfaitement compris. William soupira, remonta ses lunettes en se souvenant qu'elle était nécrophobe.

« Je vous jure... Tout ce cirque pour des cadavres... De toute façon...

-Mais... Mais c'est... horrible un... un... ça... Wi... William... Pitié... Faut que... je... faut que je sorte... Avant la tuerie... »

Elle éclata en sanglot et William la regarda avec un regard désabusé.

« Vraiment... fit-t-il froidement. Nous ne sommes pas en mission de fauche mais pour une tout autre affaire. Tu as tord de croire que nous nous occupons uniquement des décès. Il est inutile que tu t'en ailles.

-Tu... Tu es sûr ?

-Je sais encore ce que je dois faire aujourd'hui ! s'offusqua-t-il. Tu vas pouvoir m'aider d'ailleurs. Nous cherchons une personne en particulier, je te prierais de me prévenir si tu la vois. »

Il la vit se détendre un peu. C'était déjà ça. Il tourna les talons et reprit sa marche, sans vérifier qu'Emma était avec lui, après lui avoir annoncé le nom de sa cible. Heureusement, elle le suivit sans un mot, se remettant de ses émotions. Puis tout à coup, un large sourire éclaira son visage : elle venait d'un coup de réaliser qu'elle allait rencontrer un nouveau ''personnage'' de _Black Butler_...

**.oOo.**

« Il te faudrait un sourire plus sadique.

-Là, ça va ?

-Mmmmh... Oui. Peu faire mieux, mais ça va. »

Clémence éclata de rire. Ronald lui apprenait à imiter le sourire de Grell pour ''faire plus vrai''. On leur avait demandé quelques photos et il avait jugé qu'elle n'avait pas le rictus adapté.

« Je lui dirais que tu dis qu'elle a un sourire sadique...

-Bah, elle dira pas le contraire ! Elle le reconnaît et l'assume très bien.

-Au fait... fit Clémence en se penchant sur des marques pages à l'effigie de divers personnages de manga. Je préfère me méfier : il va y avoir des morts aujourd'hui ?

-Pas un à l'horizon ! Enfin... Pas ici en tout cas.

-Et tu vas me faire croire que vous êtes ici par plaisir ? rit-elle. Grell, je veux bien toi aussi pourquoi pas, si t'as une copine fan de manga, mais William...

-Oh, j'en ai pas l'air, mais je bosse, là ! Et... précision : je suis célibataire en ce moment, susurra-t-il à l'oreille de Clémence.

-Ah... Ah ? Ah bon ? bégaya-t-elle en sentant son cœur s'accélérer par la proximité avec le blond. Je veux dire... toi ? Enfin, je... euh... »

Il sourit en voyant son embarras plus qu'évident.

« Et oui ! Moi, comme tu dis. Il faut bien de temps en temps... Alors ? Tu as choisi ton marque-page ?

-Hein ? Quel mar... Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai... » se rappela-t-elle en redescendant sur terre.

Elle en prit trois, avec Gaara pour sa mère, Obito et Kakashi pour elle.

« T'as vu ? montra Ronald. Ici, il y a _Black Butler._

-Tu m'en feras pas prendre, vous existez.

-Merci de m'apprendre mon existence ! éclata-t-il de rire. Tu fais un cosplay de Grell et tu n'en prends même pas un à l'effigie de Sebas-chan ?

-Les Démons, merci bien... Désolée de préférer les Shinigami !

-Ouais, je sais, on a trop la classe...

-Prétentieux, va ! Je crois que je vais revenir sur ce que j'ai dit... »

**.oOo.**

Lisa, Aude et Grell avaient les bras remplis de sac où de nombreux achats s'y trouvaient. La Shinigami avait notamment trouvé le stand yaoi et y avait fait une véritable razzia. Elle avait de la lecture pour un bon moment. C'est alors qu'elle poussa un petit cri suivi d'un gloussement.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ? demanda Lisa.

-Oooooh ! C'est trop chou ! Une peluche de Sebas-chaaaaan ! Il me la faut. »

Elle se précipita vers le stand et regarda toutes les autres. Flattée quand elle se vit, elle fit néanmoins la moue en voyant Ciel. Elle acheta la représentation du Démon puis demanda au vendeur :

« Hu hu... Vous n'auriez pas Willou par hasard ?

-Willou ? C'est qui ?

-William T. Spears. Mon Willoooouuuu, quoi !

-Ah ! Non, désolé. Il n'est pas très demandé, la peluche n'a pas été faite. »

Grell fut déçue, mais elle se rattrapait avec Sebastian. Elle rejoignit Aude et Lisa qui étaient en train de faire des photos.

« Oh ! Je peux vous prendre aussi ? demanda une jeune femme. Votre cosplay est trop bien fait !

-Hu hu hu... »

Grell prit la pause avec sa nouvelle acquisition. Elle avait bien fait de mettre ses vêtements de travail : tout le monde la reconnaissait. Si elle avait mis une robe, ça n'aurait pas été pareil. Les deux filles pausèrent également. La Shinigami en aurait presque oublié sa mission première. Presque, puisqu'elle gardait un rapide coup d'œil sur la porte de sa salle. De toute façon, leur cible n'était pas ici.

**.oOo.**

William fut attrapé par une énième fille cosplayée en Grell à son plus grand désarrois. Ce n'était en vérité que la troisième en comptant Clémence, mais c'était une habitude déplorable selon lui. Il soupira un _Vraiment !_ exaspéré puis se laissa prendre en photo avec elle. A vrai dire, Emma lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait passer inaperçu : il était obligé de dire oui ou ça serait suspect.

C'est alors que la jeune femme en Shinigami vit d'autres cosplays de _Black Butler_ et leur proposa de faire des photos avec eux, ce qu'accepta chaleureusement le plus âgé, grimé en Vincent Phantomhive.

« Allez ! Alexander ! fit-il pour convaincre son frère. Tu ne vas pas faire la tête toute la journée ?

-Je n'ai jamais désiré venir ici. Je suis absolument ridicule. Cette idée était stupide, Richard. Je ne me ferais pas photographié avec ces fripes.

-T'es aussi souriant que Ciel, dis donc ! rit Emma. Parfait pour ton cosplay...

-Ça, c'est sûr ! confirma la fille.

-Pour autant que je sache, nous ne nous connaissons pas. Je vous prierais donc de me vouvoyer. Richard, si tu tiens à te ridiculiser un peu plus, fais donc cette photographie.

-Emma, intervint William, tu vois qu'on peut très bien refuser.

-Ah non ! rit Richard. Moi, je veux des souvenirs ! Vous nous prenez en photo ? »

Il confia son appareil à Emma, attrapa son frère et William (également retenu par la fille) puis prit la pause. Il fut obligé de tenir fermement Alexander pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe.

« Merci beaucoup ! dit-il reprenant l'appareil photo.

-Je vous jure... grommela William.

-Ignoble, acheva Alexander.

-Oh, ça va hein ! J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de râler de temps en temps.

-Il est tout le temps comme ça ? demanda Emma.

-Vous n'avez pas idée ! Alex est...

-Je me nomme Alexander.

-... un râleur né, finit son frère sans lui prêter attention.

-Bon courage ! souhaita Emma avant de pivoter vers un stand.

-Merci !

-Bien, nous allons donc prendre congé. » dit William d'un ton poli.

Richard tourna ses yeux vers lui et croisa son regard froid. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant les iris verts traversés de jaune.

« Vous...

-Oui ?

-Non rien. Veuillez nous excusez, nous avons beaucoup de chose à faire. Alex, suis-moi. »

Richard avait soudainement adopté un ton brusque et presque froid. Il attrapa son frère et s'éloigna prestement du Shinigami qui les observa d'un œil suspect envoyer un sms.

« Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive tout à coup ? s'étonna Emma en se détournant de l'étal.

-Je me demande si... » murmura pour lui-même William.

Il réfléchit rapidement et se tourna vers la jeune Humaine :

« Je vais les suivre. Je ne t'oblige pas à venir.

-Je ne vais pas rester seule ! »

Ils tentèrent de les rattraper, mais ils avaient déjà disparu dans l'innombrable foule. Ils étaient d'autant plus dur à retrouver que plusieurs cosplays de Ciel se promenaient dans la salle et que celui de Vincent Phantomhive était assez discret, surtout de dos.

« Knox, Sutcliff... interpella-t-il par l'oreillette. Si vous voyez passer deux personnes déguisées en Ciel et Vincent Phantomhive, suivez-les. Slingby et Humphries, vous restez à vos postes. Si vous les apercevez, prévenez-nous.

-_Ok patron !_

_-Bien monsieur._

_-Pour toi, Will, je ferais n'im-por-te-quoi !_

_-Ciel... En fille ou en garçon ?_

-Un garçon Knox. » soupira William.

**.oOo.**

« Dommage ! »

Ronald se tourna vers Clémence après avoir coupé le micro :

« Le patron, encore et toujours ! Je ne compte plus le nombre d'heures sup' que je fais avec lui...

-Tsss... Tu avancerais plus vite dans ton travail si tu te plaignais moins.

-Oh ! Et moi qui espérais que tu compatirais à ma douleur ! plaisanta-t-il.

-Ne rêve pas ! Je n'ai pas de pitié pour les blonds ! rit-elle.

-Eh ! Alors tu devrais avoir une moitié de pitié pour moi...

-Tu sais, les maths et moi, ça fait pas deux mais au moins cinquante. Et puis... une moitié de blond, ça compte pour un blond complet.

-Si tu m'embêtes, je te fais rougir. » menaça-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle rosit aussitôt et ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux, le faisant rire.

« Arrête, c'est pas drôle... grogna-t-elle.

-C'est vrai, je trouve ça très mignon. »

Elle rougit encore plus et préféra cacher sa gêne en s'intéressant à un stand. Elle se rendit tout à coup compte qu'il s'agissait des kimono qu'elle avait vu la veille.

« Oh ! Je vais m'en prendre un !

-Ils sont très beaux, nota Ronald.

-J'aime bien celui-là...

-Il est assez court.

-Et... Et alors ? Je mets rarement des robes ou des jupes allant au-dessous du genou. Ça me va très bien, cette longueur ! Ça te gène, toi ?

-Non, au contraire. »

Elle paya l'habit grenat aux broderies multicolores puis regarda à nouveau Ronald qui observait méticuleusement la foule.

« Vous êtes à la recherche de qui ?

-Si je te réponds Ciel et Vincent Phantomhive, tu diras quoi ?

-Les vrais ?

-Ils sont un peu morts ! s'exclama le Dieu de la Mort. Non, des cosplays.

-Alors je te dirais que t'es mal, avec le nombre de Ciel qu'on a vu.

-Sauf que la plupart, c'était des filles, avec la robe de bal. Regarde, vers Naruto et Mario. »

En effet, un Ciel Phantomhive se promenait avec une autre personne.

« C'est un Sebas-chan, nota Clémence. Pas un Vincent.

-On ne les trouvera jamais dans cette foule. Allez viens, on continue notre tour.

-Vous bossez toujours autant ?

-Ça dépend, répondit Ronald. Quand on doit simplement faucher, ça va. Je ne dis pas qu'on a pas beaucoup de boulot, mais c'est le truc normal quoi. En revanche, quand les Démons s'en mêlent ou qu'on nous oblige à enquêter (comme sur le _Campania_), c'est une galère monstre et bonjour les heures sup'... Et toi ? Ça se passe comment en master d'archéo ?

-Bah moi j'ai plus cours du semestre. Juste mon mémoire et un stage. Sauf que, comme j'ai choisi d'apprendre à lire la cursive latine, c'est pas facile.

-Rien que le nom me donne mal à la tête et... Oh ! Là bas !

-Oui ! C'est eux ! »

Le blond enclencha le micro et déclara :

« Patron, je les ai !

-_Ne les lâchez plus Knox ! _»

**.oOo.**

Lisa avait entraîné Grell et Aude vers le stand de reiki. Les deux Humaines semblaient parfaitement détendues, comme perdues dans un autre monde. En revanche, la Shinigami, qui avait dû enlever ses lunettes et n'y voyait pas à cinq centimètres, se sentait particulièrement ridicule. Elle ne ressentait absolument rien. Elle devait surtout avoir l'air idiote, assise sur cette chaise, les yeux fermés, avec une femme avec les mains à quelques centimètres d'elle qui dessinait virtuellement les contours de son corps. Puis le maître de reiki plaça ses mains de part et d'autres de son visage. Grell s'attendait vraiment à sentir quelque chose de particulier. Il n'en fut rien.

En revanche, la femme poussa un cri et retira ses mains, comme brûlée. La Shinigami rouvrit les yeux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Mais... Mais qui êtes-vous ?! fit le maître avec surprise. C'est comme si l'énergie universelle était d'une extrême densité en vous et autour de vous. Votre énergie propre m'a repoussée complètement. Je n'avais jamais vu ça, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible...

-J'ai... J'ai un problème de chakra ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Grell.

-C'est comme si votre énergie était tournée vers l'Au-delà et non vers notre monde... Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Comme si...

-Comme si j'étais liée à la Mort ?

-Oui, c'est cela, confirma la femme. Comme si vous étiez liée à la Mort.

-Mais mes chakras vont bien quand même ?

-_G... Grell... A... arrête... Pitié..._ rit la voix de Ronald dans l'oreillette. _Tu... tu as... oublié le... le mi... micro..._

_-Si tu veux mon avis, Sutcliff_, railla Éric, _y a pas que tes chakras qui vont pas._

_-Je vous jure... Au lieu de vous amuser à je ne sais trop quoi, vous feriez mieux de travailler._

_-Et étant Shinigami, je suppose qu'il est normal que tu sois liée à la Mort_, soupira Alan. _Ronald, si tu pouvais arrêter de rire, s'il te plaît. C'est très désagréable à travers l'oreillette._

_-J... Je coupe le... mi... cro... _»

Grell se retint de répliquer quoi ce soit : le maître de reiki n'aurait pas compris à qui elle s'adressait.

**.oOo.**

Dès qu'il avait commencé à filer les deux frères blonds, Ronald avait attrapé la main de Clémence pour ne pas la perdre dans la foule. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de frémir à son contact et de resserrer inconsciemment ses doigts sur ceux du Shinigami. Tout à coup, le blond entendit Grell angoisser d'un coup pour un problème de chakra. Elle avait dit cela avec tant de naturel qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« G... Grell... A... arrête... Pitié... pleura-t-il à trop rigoler. Tu... tu as... oublié le... le mi... micro... »

Il déclara bientôt qu'il coupait le sien.

« Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Clémence avec curiosité.

-C'est Grell... Un problème de chakra apparemment. Il me semblait bien qu'il y avait une femme qui parlait d'énergie universelle, j'ai pas tout compris... Mais Grell qui demande si ses chakras vont bien, c'était à mourir de rire.

-Oh ! Elle a dû essayer le reiki !

-Tu connais ?

-On l'a fait, hier, expliqua l'Humaine. J'avoue que j'étais sceptique au début, mais en vérité, c'est incroyable. C'est relaxant, ça fait un bien fou. Je n'avais plus du tout mal au dos après, par exemple.

-En tout cas, ça ne semble pas marcher sur Grell. Peut-être que ça ne marche tout simplement pas sur les Shinigami... En tout cas, à cause d'elle, j'ai perdu les comtes de Phantomhive père et fils.

-On fait quoi ?

-Ce qu'on faisait avant de les voir ? proposa-t-il.

-Se promener et regarder les boutiques ? Ça me va. »

Elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Sans se rendre compte que sa main gauche était toujours dans celle de Ronald, elle le prit de celle qui était libre. Il s'agissait d'un message de Lena : _Il est dix heures et demi ! On va manger ? J'ai faim et après, c'est le bordel pour trouver une place. Rendez-vous à l'endroit où on a mangé hier, dans la deuxième salle !_

Clémence proposa d'y aller au Shinigami qui hésita : si William s'en rendait compte, il aurait un nombre incalculable d'heures supplémentaires non rémunérées pour abandon de poste. Heureusement, la voix de son patron ordonna à ses subordonnés de suivre l'exemple des filles. Krystal envoya alors un message à sa meilleure amie : _Alors ? Ça se passe bien avec ton beau blond ? Je veux pleins de détails croustillants !_

_Imbécile !_ répondit Clémence.

Seul un petit smiley riant lui répondit.

**.oOo.**

William eut un soupir énervé en entendant Grell et ses histoires de chakra avant de remonter ses lunettes à l'aide de sa Faux. Il lui ordonna avec autorité de reprendre le travail. Emma tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête exaspéré, comme pour dire qu'il ne voulait pas parler de ses imbéciles de subordonnés. L'Humaine ne lui en demanda pas plus et préféra se concentrer sur l'étal devant elle. Elle avait vu une magnifique théière en porcelaine blanche ornée de fleurs bleues délicatement ouvragées et en fit l'acquisition avec les tasses et le plateau. A son plus grand étonnement, le Shinigami s'intéressa fortement au stand. Du moins, il observa sans un mot les services alors qu'il n'avait jeté qu'un coup d'œil très rapide à tous les autres.

« Je vais prendre celui-ci, s'il vous plait. »

Il désigna une théière en fonte, noire et sobre, et ce qui allait avec. Emma fut stupéfaite de le voir acheter quelque chose. Puis elle se souvint tout à coup qu'il lui avait confié collectionner les services à thé anciens. Sûrement en avait-il aussi des contemporains, d'autant qu'il était immortel. Les services à thé neufs aujourd'hui seraient anciens dans un ou deux siècles... La jeune Humaine sourit. C'était étrange de voir le strict William T. Spears avoir d'autres centres d'intérêt que son travail et son pigeon.

« Vous ferez attention en l'utilisant : la poignée aussi est en fonte et conduit très bien la chaleur, prévint le vendeur. Vous pourriez vous brûler.

-Merci, j'en ai déjà dans cette matière. » répondit d'un ton neutre William.

Emma reçut à ce moment le message de Lena dont l'estomac réclamait la présence de ses amies. Elle prévint le Shinigami et lui proposa de manger avec elles. Il accepta et activa son micro :

« Knox, Sutcliff, nous allons manger avec les Humaines. Je suppose que celles qui sont avec vous savent où est le lieu de rendez-vous. Quant à vous, Slingby et Humphries, vous continuez à surveiller les portes. Nous vous apporterons de quoi vous restaurer.

-Slingby ? Humphries ? s'étonna Emma. Comme Éric Slingby et Alan Humphries ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Ils ne sont pas morts, eux ?! »

William haussa un sourcil dans une légère expression de surprise :

« Pourquoi seraient-ils morts ? Et comment les connais-tu ?

-Oh ! Euh... Ça serait un peu compliqué à expliquer. Mais si c'est le Alan Humphries que je connais, il devrait être malade, non ?

-C'est exact, mais je ne sais toujours pas comment tu es au courant de tant de choses.

-_Black Butler_, tout simplement, répondit Emma sans préciser pour la comédie musicale. Mais s'il est malade, il pourrait avoir droit de s'asseoir, non ?

-Il est très important de surveiller la porte.

-Juste pour manger, ça devrait aller, non ?

-Vraiment... Oui, tu as raison. Je ne voudrais pas perdre Humphries. C'est le seul absolument sérieux de l'équipe. »

Emma se dit que c'était peut-être une mauvaise raison, mais au moins Alan se reposerait un peu. Et d'un point de vue plus personnel, elle rencontrerait deux Shinigami en plus.

« Humphries, Slingby, vous pouvez venir avec nous. Le rendez-vous est dans la deuxième salle... Emma, où est-ce exactement ?

-Devant les toilettes, ils ne pourront pas nous louper. »

**.oOo.**

Lena, Lou et Krystal s'étaient installées depuis quelques minutes à une table et réservaient les places quand Grell, Aude et Lisa arrivèrent en riant, les bras débordant de sacs. Elles s'assirent à leurs côtés et commencèrent à montrer fièrement leurs achats. Bientôt, William et Emma les rejoignirent.

« Te mets pas là, pria Krystal à la brune en ricanant. Il faut se débrouiller pour mettre Clém' et son blond à côté.

-Eh eh ! Excellente idée. Mais... Il ne reste que deux chaises...

-Oui, on a compté le chiffre exact, répondit Aude.

-Deux personnes en plus vont venir, nota William en s'asseyant à l'opposé de Grell.

-Ah ok ! On va rajouter ce qu'il faut alors. » fit Lou en se levant pour prendre les sièges manquant.

Lena donna un coup de pied amusé à Krystal sous la table et désigna les deux nouveaux arrivants. Clémence, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de Ronald, discutait et riait avec lui. Ils se séparèrent pour s'asseoir sur les deux places restantes, à côté, tout le monde sachant que la blonde voudrait être à côté de sa meilleure amie qui ne tarda pas à revenir avec les chaises.

La bleue se pencha vers Clémence pendant que Ronald, en face de son patron, rapportait la filature à celui-ci :

« Alors ? Raconte !

-Raconte quoi ? demanda la fausse rousse.

-Bah je sais pas moi... réfléchit d'un air faussement innocent Krystal. Tu arrives main dans la main avec un mec, j'aimerais savoir où t'en es avec lui. Ça s'est bien passé, cette matinée ?

-Mais... Mais je... On... On n'était pas main dans la main...

-Ah si ! s'en mêla Grell, à côté de Krystal. Me dis pas que tu ne t'en es pas aperçue...

-Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? rit la bleue. Je veux des détails, moi !

-On a discuté, ça vous va ?

-Je ne te savais pas si timide, répliqua son amie un peu déçue.

-Quand Ronnie est dans la même pièce qu'elle, ricana Grell, elle change complètement et n'est plus elle-même. Ça, je l'ai déjà remarqué. Elle perd tous ses moyens.

-Alors on va te donner un coup de main ! s'écria Krystal.

-Très bonne idée ! confirma la rousse.

-Je crains le pire...

-Oh, non, ne t'inquiète pas ! rassura sa meilleure amie. Juste un... petit _**coup**_ de main ! »

Sans prévenir, elle poussa Clémence. Ne s'y attendant pas, elle fut éjectée hors de sa chaise pour s'étaler sur les genoux de Ronald. Il n'eut que le temps de la retenir avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Non mais ça va pas ?! T'es pas bien ! s'exclama Clémence à sa meilleure amie qui pleurait de rire avec Grell, Aude et Lisa. Désolée Ronald, c'est Krys qui m'a poussée. Merci de m'avoir rattrapée...

-Pas de quoi ! sourit l'Écossais. C'est quand tu veux.

-Je n'ai pas forcément envie de me casser la figure tous les jours, grogna-t-elle en quittant ses bras pour se rasseoir à sa place.

-Moi ça me gène pas : toujours au service des dames ! rit-il.

-Ça, on l'avait remarqué, commenta une nouvelle voix.

-Ah ! Éric ! Alan ! Vous voilà enfin ! s'écria-t-il en se retournant vers le grand blond.

-C'est eux ? demanda Lena. On va enfin pouvoir manger !

-T'es qu'un ventre sur pattes. » répliqua Lou.

Cependant, ils durent tous se présenter pour faire connaissance avec les nouveaux Shinigami qui donnèrent des faux noms. Lisa et Aude s'enthousiasmèrent au passage pour leur cosplay, encore une fois, magnifiquement réalisé dans les moindres détails, même pour leur relation.

Ils commencèrent alors à manger les nouilles, les nem, les sushi... Emma dut apprendre à William à manger avec des baguettes. Son caractère perfectionniste le poussait à apprendre rapidement et il réussit plus ou moins à se débrouiller. Lena et Éric s'énervèrent rapidement et voulurent finir à la fourchette, mais tout le monde leur tomba dessus. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils mangeaient ainsi, mais ils n'y arrivaient jamais. Et comme ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient patients... Cela faisait d'ailleurs rire Alan, d'autant qu'il y parvenait assez bien. Lena, têtue, ne voulut cependant rien entendre et persista à manger avec la fourchette. Il était bien sûr impossible de prendre les nouilles ainsi et elle en mit de partout. La voyant faire, Éric préféra reprendre les baguettes.

Krystal, en revanche, même si elle ne réussissait pas, préférait en rire. Quant aux autres, ils s'en sortaient sans trop de mal, même Grell. Ils s'étaient attendus à ce qu'elle en soit incapable mais elle leur prouva le contraire. En revanche, seuls trois semblaient avoir fait cela toute leur vie : Lisa, Emma et Ronald qui avait appris au contact de ses deux ex-petites-amies fans de manga.

« Et toi Duncan ? fit Krystal à l'Écossais en employant le faux nom qu'on lui avait donné. Tu es célibataire ?

-Oui. » répondit machinalement Clémence.

Son amie et le blond se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. La jeune Humaine se rendit tout à coup compte de ce qu'elle avait dit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure de honte. Ronald mit son bras gauche sur le dossier de la chaise de Clémence et se pencha vers elle de son air séducteur.

« Il y a des choses que tu retiens bien...

-On en a parlé, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton se voulant naturel sans pour autant empêcher sa voix de trembler légèrement. C'est tout.

-Si peu... Je l'ai juste mentionné rapidement.

-Ah non ! Pas si rapidement que ça ! se défendit-elle avec fougue. Tu as quand même insisté.

-Moi ? Jamais, rit-il innocemment. Je suis incapable de faire un truc pareil.

-Je vais te croire, oui.

-De toute façon, tu ne vas pas dire le contraire, taquina-t-il. Tu l'as bien retenu et tu l'as ressorti très naturellement...

-Et alors ? dit-elle en haussant les épaules pour essayer de se sortir de cette situation. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Je crois plutôt, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, _**à toi**_...

-Raah, j'te jure... Les hommes... » marmonna-t-elle en sentant son estomac se tordre et son cœur s'accélérer douloureusement.

Ronald rit doucement et passa sa main du dossier de la chaise à l'épaule gauche de Clémence et l'attira contre lui en chuchotant :

« Allez, j'arrête de t'embêter... »

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue brûlante pour se faire pardonner. Elle s'écarta, rougissante, et ne prononça plus un mot.

* * *

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : "_Potentia, regere_".**  
** Beaucoup d'action en perspective et... un homard ! ^^**


	7. Potentia, regere

**Eh eh ! Dernier chapitre des vacances ! Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente rentrée !  
En tout cas, voilà pas mal d'action dans ce chapitre et différents personnages entrent en scène !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI : _POTENTIA, REGERE_**

Les Shinigami n'avaient pu se permettre de quitter leurs postes pour accompagner les filles voir le concours de cosplay. Ronald avait déclaré que, de toute manière, ils se recroiseraient sûrement à un moment où un autre. Le petit groupe patientait avec le reste des spectateurs, ayant réussi à trouver des places au premier rang.

Le présentateur monta sur scène et commença son discours :

« Pour cette cinquième année de la Japan Expo Sud, nous avons l'immense plaisir d'accueillir une personne un peu particulière comme président du jury. Sûrement connaissez-vous tous _Black Butler_ de Yana Toboso. Peut-être certains d'entre vous savent qu'elle s'est inspirée de personnages historiques pour agrémenter son œuvre, comme la reine Victoria, bien entendu. Cependant, d'autres de ses personnages phares le sont également comme... le vicomte de Druitt qui fut réellement accusé d'être Jack l'Éventreur par un certain inspecteur Aberlaine. Nous avons donc l'immense honneur d'accueillir l'actuel vicomte de Druitt, Warren Redmond Druitt, qui nous fait le plaisir de s'être cosplayé à l'image de son ancêtre dans l'anime de _Black Butler _! »

Un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année monta sur scène. Ses habits d'un blanc immaculé dans le plus pur style victorien mettaient en valeur son beau visage et ses yeux pervenche. Sa belle et soyeuse chevelure blond platine était surmontée du célèbre homard bleu. Avec un sourire avenant, il salua la foule avec de nombreux baisers volants et de grands gestes.

« Quelques mots pour saluer le public ? proposa le présentateur en lui tendant le micro.

-Oh mais avec plaisir mon ami ! Tout d'abord, j'aimerais préciser que je descends du neveu de ce cher Alesteir, Edgar Redmond, que l'on voit à l'école où Ciel Phantomhive enquête dans le manga, car Alesteir n'eut aucun enfant légitime... Mais assez des histoires de famille ! Je suis tellement heureux de me retrouver ici pour la première fois... Si vous saviez comme je suis passionné par la beauté, à l'instar de toute ma famille. Et je peux assurer que nous allons voir des merveilles ! AH ! Si vous aviez vu comme moi dans les coulisses cette magnifique jeune fille qui a revêtu le costume de Galadriel ! Si... belle et sensuelle ! Une reine des Elfes parfaite, une fleur mystérieuse et inaccessible ! Un cygne gracieux, élégant et magique... Sans parler de la merveilleuse princesse Zelda qui est entièrement dans la suggestion de ses sublimes formes. Je ne peux m'empêcher de voir-là une hirondelle, fragile et charmante, mais capable de grandes prouesses... »

Jouait-il son personnage où était-il vraiment comme ça ? La question se posait fortement.

« Mais avant de commencer, je souhaiterais faire un cadeau à ce très cher public que j'aime de tout mon cœur... »

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers de la scène où quelqu'un lui tendit un gigantesque bouquet de roses. Il entreprit alors de lancer les fleurs dans la foule avec d'amples gestes, sautillant gracieusement. A force de sautiller de la sorte, il fit un pas de trop, tomba de son promontoire et s'étala de tout son long au beau milieu de ses roses, son homard basculant sur le visage. Certains se mirent à rire, d'autres, des filles, s'inquiétèrent de son état. Il se releva avec agilité, comme si de rien n'était, rassembla les fleurs en se plaignant des épines et se retrouva nez à nez avec Lou.

« Oh ! Mais... Mais ! Mais quelle vision s'offre à ma vue ! Que voilà de beaux yeux ! Que dis-je ? Des saphirs ! Les plus purs saphirs de Ceylan que je n'ai jamais vu, des joyaux éclatants dans l'écrin délicat qu'est votre visage ! Quel est votre nom, m'amie ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant le micro.

-Euh... Lou.

-Awh ! Un nom simple, court mais si doux à écouter ! Ma très chère, ma très belle Lou ! Veuillez accepter un modeste gage de mon amour... »

Il lui tendit galamment la plus belle rose rouge de son bouquet, sous le regard jaloux de quelques filles.

« Oserais-je vous demander... Oui... J'ose ! Je ne peux laissez passer une si belle perle... Accepteriez-vous un rendez-vous avec moi ?

-Je... Je suis déjà fiancée monsieur... répondit-elle en montrant sa bague.

-Ah ! Quel malheur pour moi ! Mais cela ne m'étonne pas ! J'aurais dû me douter qu'un saphir si parfait était déjà serti... Et vous alors, mignon petit coquelicot ? » fit-il en se tournant vers Emma en faisant référence à son rouge à lèvre.

Lena, Krystal, Aude et Lisa avaient eu le temps et l'espace pour reculer dans la foule afin de ne pas se faire draguer par Druitt et pour rire de leurs amies autant qu'elles pouvaient. Emporté par l'ivresse de ses sentiments, il attrapa la main gauche d'Emma pour lui faire un romantique baise-main. Trop surprise, elle ne réagit jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à se lamenter à nouveau en voyant une autre bague de fiançailles :

« Mais que vois-je ! Mon coquelicot fiancé également ! Ah, pauvre de moi ! »

Il regarda la seule du groupe qui restait et qui riait de voir ses amies aux prises du vicomte. Clémence arrêta cependant de rigoler quand il pivota vers elle avec un grand sourire.

« Oh, bel oiseau ! Vous tenez vos gants qui ne cachent plus vos doigts où je ne vois aucune bague... Quel est votre nom, flamboyant cardinal rouge ?

-Moi ? Clémence... répondit-elle quand il lui mit le micro sous le nez.

-Quel prénom plein de grâce et si beau de signification ! Très chère Clémence, puis-je espérer de vous autre chose que la cruelle indifférence ?

-Je... Euh... Mon... Mon cœur est pris... » murmura-t-elle.

Tout le monde l'entendit quand même, étant donné qu'elle avait toujours le micro tendu vers elle.

« Oh ! Quel délicieux rougissement assorti à votre chevelure et votre manteau ! Je vois que c'est forcément la douce vérité... C'est tout à fait adorable ! Celui qui a pris votre cœur a bien de la chance. Peut-on savoir son prénom ? »

Comme chaque fois qu'il était question de Ronald, elle perdit tous ses moyens et finit par bafouiller qu'elle ne le savait pas. Krystal éclata de rire et Warren Druitt lui demanda si elle, elle le savait, lui tendant le micro par dessus l'épaule d'Emma.

« Je sais qu'il est blond, ricana-t-elle en s'attirant un regard meurtrier de sa meilleure amie.

-Oh ! Se pourrait-il que se soit moi ? lança l'actuel vicomte avec un sourire aguicheur.

-Blond vénitien, précisa la bleue.

-Et puis, il est écossais ! s'écria Emma en rigolant.

-Ah ! déplora le président du jury d'un ton dramatique. Le charme du Nord et des terres sauvages d'Écosse ! Bien, puisque je vois que les blanches colombes françaises n'ont aucun intérêt pour les homards bleus d'Angleterre, je me retire sur scène ! »

Il remonta ainsi vers le présentateur qui l'attendait d'un air blasé après avoir donné le homard bleu à Clémence dans le but de l'encourager dans sa quête du bonheur, laissant cette dernière rouge de honte et cherchant à se faire la plus petite possible.

« Je vous hais, les filles... grogna-t-elle.

-Ça te fera avancer ta relation avec un certain Écossais blond vénitien dont je ne citerais pas le nom ! rit Emma.

-Tu nous remercieras plus tard ! Et je savais pas que Duncan était écossais, remarqua Krystal.

-Bah avec un prénom pareil, dit la brune en haussant les épaules.

-En même temps... En tout cas, tu les choisis bien, Clém' ! L'Écosse, c'est la classe !

-Je vous hais. » répéta-t-elle.

Le concours de cosplay commença alors. De nombreux personnages défilèrent les uns après les autres. Alors que le vicomte s'extasiait encore sur l'uniforme d'écolière d'une Tohru de _Fruits Basket _qui venait de sortir et que le présentateur commençait à annoncer qu'ils allaient donner les résultats du concours, des cris retentirent. Plusieurs personnes atterrirent sur scène, venant d'on ne sait où. Grell et Éric, aux prises avec un homme à la longue chevelure argentée. La rousse se jeta sur ce dernier avec sa tronçonneuse en avant, tandis qu'Éric balayait l'air avec sa scie. Leur adversaire n'eut aucun mal à les éviter tous les deux.

Il y eut une slave d'applaudissement. Grell se tourna vers la foule, surprise puis eut un grand sourire avant de saluer le public et évita de peu un long bout de bois.

« Oh ! rit leur ennemi. J'oubliais qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à ton beau visage de jeune fille. J'essaierais de faire plus attention, ma jolie.

-T'as beau être terriblement sexy, tu le seras encore plus quand je t'aurais ensanglanté avec ma Faux !

-Sutcliff, c'est pas le moment de discuter ! répliqua Éric.

-Quelle superbe représentation de _Black Butler _! s'exclama Druitt en fond. On s'y croirait presque ! Cette adorable jeune femme toute de rouge vêtue est parfaite dans son rôle... »

Les deux Shinigami décidèrent d'attaquer en même temps. Ne s'étant jamais supportés, ils n'avaient aucune coordination. L'argenté les esquiva à nouveau sans problème et passa derrière eux. Il leur asséna un puissant coup de pied qui les fit tomber à terre l'un sur l'autre, les assommant à moitié.

« Pour des Shinigami envoyés en mission ensemble, vous feriez mieux de vous entraînez à vous battre côte à côte, nota-t-il d'un ton ennuyé. Ou plutôt... Non, vous êtes assez drôles, comme ça. »

Il eut tout juste le temps de se jeter en arrière. La lame d'un élagueur télescopique se planta à quelques centimètres de lui. Il aurait été tué sur le coup en n'esquivant pas ce coup. William sauta sur scène, sous les cris de la foule qui pensait à une mise en scène particulièrement réussi.

« Oh ! Et voilà un autre Shinigami ! fit le vicomte. Ces cosplays n'étaient pas prévus mais sont incroyablement réussis !

-Vraiment... Rire en plein combat... pesta le brun sans avoir écouté un mot du blond. En attendant, vous voilà en état d'arrestation, déclara-t-il froidement.

-Tsss... Ce que tu peux être ennuyant, William... Tu n'as jamais eu le moindre humour et il te faudra m'attraper avant de m'arrêter.

-Un dissident ne me donne jamais envie de rire, Undertaker. »

Un large sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ancien Faucheur.

Les yeux verts de William s'allumèrent de haine et de mépris. Il ne supportait pas l'idée-même qu'un Dieu de la Mort puisse déserter, abandonner son travail de récolte et de protection des âmes et aller jusqu'à se mêler du déroulement-même de la Vie et de la Mort. Un dissident ne valait certainement pas mieux qu'un Démon.

Le sourire d'Undertaker ne fut que renforcé.

Tout à coup, le brun repassa à l'attaque, rapide comme l'éclair, remplissant d'admiration Druitt. Son élagueur s'allongea. Le fossoyeur l'évita de peu, mais attrapa au passage le manche. Il le tira d'un coup, espérant déséquilibrer William, mais celui-ci s'accrocha à sa Faux et la rétracta d'un coup. Undertaker fut obligé de la lâcher. Le chef de secteur se jeta sur lui, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'esquiver. L'attaque fut parée.

William eut un cri de rage et se jeta en arrière pour éviter la superbe Faux de son ennemi. Son adversaire n'hésita pas à sauter sur lui. Le brun n'eut aucun mal à se protéger de sa propre arme d'un ample geste. Les deux Death Scythes enfoncèrent leurs lames dans le plancher de la scène, faisant pousser un cri au vicomte qui s'enthousiasma sur la réalité du combat, du cœur qu'y mettait les acteurs et de leur parfaite chorégraphie. Il regretta cependant que la jeune femme écarlate soit encore à terre, mais ne désespérait pas de la revoir.

Soudain, sous les acclamations de la foule et de Druitt, deux autres personnes se mêlèrent au combat. Arrivant derrière Undertaker, Ronald et Alan lui tombèrent dessus. Mais le déserteur, les yeux fermés, les évita sans le moindre effort. Le couperet passa au dessus de sa tête et la tondeuse à quelques centimètres de sa joue droite.

« Vous ne m'aurez pas de cette manière ! C'était une bonne tactique, mais pas avec moi. »

Il sauta en l'air, suivi par l'élagueur télescopique qui tenta de le faucher. Alan eut un cri de surprise en sentant la pointe de la lame d'Undertaker passer entre son œil et ses lunettes. Celle-ci lui furent arrachées, sans même le toucher, le mettant hors combat. En relevant sa Faux, le déserteur détourna celle de William. Le vicomte chanta ses louages.

« ALAN ! » s'exclama Éric en se relevant.

Il se précipita vers lui.

« Ça va ?

-Oui... Mes... Mes lunettes... Où sont-elles ? »

Ronald pensa qu'il avait bien fait de se méfier, cette fois-ci... Perdre les siennes sur le _Campania_ lui avait servi de leçon. La tronçonneuse de Grell vrombit tandis que cette dernière se précipitait à nouveau dans la mêlée, accompagnée de William et d'Éric. Druitt, voyant sa rose écarlate à nouveau sur pied, ne put s'empêcher de l'approcher pour l'interviewer et de lui présenter tous ses plus sincères et chaleureux compliments... L'épineuse fleur, dans le feu de l'action, eut le réflexe de pousser avec sa Faux le blond qui lui faisait maints compliments sur sa beauté.

Avant que la Death Scythe ne tranche l'imprudent, une autre se planta dans le sol entre elle et ce dernier. Grell poussa un cri de rage. C'était la deuxième fois qu'Undertaker l'empêchait de trucider un Druitt. Le déserteur prit appui sur son arme et porta un coup de pied au visage de Grell qui l'esquiva. Seule, la rousse paraissait être une bien meilleure combattante. Impulsive et irréfléchie, elle répondait à son instinct et non à une stratégie pré-établie, ce qui était plutôt incompatible avec un combat en groupe. Elle faisait quasiment jeu égal avec Undertaker. Éric se joignit à nouveau au combat, jouant sur son extrême rapidité. Un couteau, lancé par Ronald, écorcha la mâchoire du l'ancien Faucheur alors qu'il esquivait la tondeuse d'un côté et la scie de l'autre. L'argenté fit un haut saut pour éviter l'élagueur de William qui faillit faucher l'Écossais.

Clémence poussa un cri d'horreur et serra par réflexe le homard de Druitt.

« Il faut faire quelque chose ! murmura-t-elle.

-Vous ne pouvez rien faire, si vous intervenez, vous vous ferez tuée ou vous en ferez tué un... »

Emma, Krystal et Clémence se tournèrent vers le Vincent Phantomhive que William et la brune avaient déjà rencontré. Son ton était angoissé et il suivait des yeux le terrible combat avec attention et inquiétude. Son petit frère serrait les dents et fixait les évolutions du déserteur avec un grand intérêt.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Emma.

-Richard, et voici mon frère, Alexander. »

L'aîné se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang en voyant Alan attaquer par derrière Undertaker. Mais lorsque le Shinigami allait atteindre le déserteur, il eut un cri de douleur et porta sa main à son cœur en tombant à genoux. Sa Faux tomba à terre. Éric hurla son prénom et sortit de la mêlée, malgré l'invective contraire de William. Il rattrapa son amant avant qu'il ne s'effondre complètement, à moitié évanoui.

« Alan... chuchota-t-il en cherchant dans la poche intérieur de ce dernier. Ça va aller... Je suis là. Tiens bon. Mais putain, où est ce médica... ?! Ah ! »

Il sortit une petite seringue sous vide, prête à l'emploie. Il l'ouvrit et arracha quasiment la chemise d'Alan pour lui injecter le produit au niveau de son cœur. Bientôt, celui qu'il aimait remua légèrement, sans pour autant perdre son expression de souffrance à peine dissimulée. A demi inconscient, il s'accrocha à la chemise d'Éric et cala son visage au creux de son cou.

« É... ric... J... Je...

-Chut, ne dis rien. Tu n'as pas intérêt à retourner au combat ou c'est moi qui te tue... Tu en as trop fait encore. »

Alan eut un faible sourire tandis que le blond le soulevait pour l'éloigner de la lutte. Ce dernier, comme à chaque crise de celui qu'il aimait, paniquait et avait toujours du mal à réagir correctement. Heureusement, il avait toujours le réflexe de lui donner ses médicaments. En revanche, maintenant, il ne savait plus trop quoi faire, tiraillé entre l'envie de protéger Alan et de s'occuper de lui et l'envie de trucider sur place Undertaker qui avait obligé son amant à faire des efforts, ce qui avait donc conduit à une nouvelle crise.

« On le prend en charge si tu veux ! » s'écria alors une voix.

Il baissa les yeux sur Emma qui venait de lui faire la proposition et Lena qui l'avait accompagnée. Les autres profitaient du spectacle, persuadées qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau cosplay. Quant à Clémence, elle avait les ongles plantés d'angoisse dans le pauvre homard bleu et les yeux rivés sur Ronald. Le monde autour d'elle ne semblait plus exister et elle se mordait les lèvres ou fermait les yeux chaque fois que la Faux d'Undertaker passait à moins de cinquante centimètres de l'Écossais. Éric accepta donc la proposition de la brune et descendit de la scène où le combat continuait. Il allongea Alan qui fit une vaine tentative de protestation. Elle échoua lamentablement, trop faible qu'il était. Éric enleva sa veste et la roula en boule pour élever un peu la tête de son amant.

« Éric... souffla avec difficulté le malade. Je... dois vous... aider...

-Arrête tes conneries, tu vas te reposer. Emma, c'est ça ?

-Oui, répondit celle-ci.

-J'y retourne, prends soin de lui et empêche-le de se lever. »

Il embrassa rapidement le front d'Alan et sauta sur scène, sa Death Scythe en main. Il ne laissa même pas le temps à Emma de lui répliquer qu'elle voulait bien aider, mais elle restait une Humaine et Alan un Shinigami, même malade ! S'il lui prenait l'envie de repartir au milieu de la bataille, elle doutait pouvoir l'en interdire. Mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : le Dieu de la Mort était beaucoup trop faible pour ne serait-ce que s'asseoir.

Éric jeta un regard hostile à Undertaker. Il avait envie de le massacrer sur place. Quand il s'agissait d'Alan, il était prêt à tout et le voir dans un tel état de faiblesse le faisait trembler de rage. Les errances de secteur en secteur pour tenter d'attraper le déserteur n'avait pas amélioré les épines de la Mort, coupant Alan de tout suivi sur le long terme. Si un médicament miracle ralentissant l'infection n'avait pas été découvert, il serait mort depuis longtemps...

À cette pensée, Éric redoubla de fureur. Rapide comme l'éclair, il passa derrière Undertaker et allait lui asséner un fulgurant coup de Death Scythe quand un couteau toucha son bras et arrêta net son mouvement, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de douleur. Éric se retourna, près à apprendre à Ronald à viser, mais une exclamation de dégoût pur, mêlé de haine et de froideur retentit.

« Vous ! »

La voix de William arrêta durant une fraction de seconde le combat et tous se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu, celui qui avait lancé l'arme blanche sur le Shinigami blond.

Un sourire félin, pernicieux et aux canines pointues. Une beauté époustouflante et dangereuse, fatale. Des cheveux d'ébène entourant un visage à la peau laiteuse. Et des yeux d'un rouge sang. Il n'y avait aucun doute.

« Sebas-chan ! s'écria Grell.

-Je vous ai déjà prié en plusieurs siècles de ne pas m'appeler ainsi, nota le Démon d'un ton ennuyé et désabusé.

-Toujours aussi stoïque ! AAAAH ! Que de beaux hommes ici-bas réunis ! Hu hu hu ! Laisse-moi graver notre amour dans le sang, Sebas-chan ! »

Elle se jeta sur le Démon sans attendre les ordres de William, faisant vrombir sa tronçonneuse. Elle l'abattit sur le Démon qui attrapa le plat de la lame pour ne pas se faire tuer. Ils forcèrent l'un et l'autre une fraction de seconde, le temps qu'une autre Faux entre dans le champ de vision de Sebastian. Il lâcha la Death Scythe de Grell et se jeta en arrière. La lame effilée d'Undertaker le rata de peu, tandis que celle de la rousse finissait sa route dans le sol de la scène.

« On attaque qui, patron ? demanda Ronald.

-Si vous avez une ouverture pour tuer les deux, ne vous gênez pas, ordonna William. Knox, vous avez encore des couteaux ?

-J'ai récupéré les trois. Plus celui que Sebas-chan a lancé à Éric.

-Couvrez-nous alors. Slingby, avec moi. »

Les deux Shinigami attaquèrent en même temps. Éric se concentra sur Undertaker et William sur Sebastian. Il était de plus en plus compliqué de se battre sans toucher un allié, d'autant que le Démon se battait contre tous les Shinigami à la fois, le déserteur contre eux et le diable... Tant le majordome que le fossoyeur en devenait un allié de circonstance.

Seule Grell avait clairement pris le parti de lutter contre Sebastian, quitte à se faire aider par Undertaker. Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de voir le beau Démon recouvert du rouge de son sang... D'autant que son style de combat s'accommodait étrangement bien avec celui du déserteur. Ce dernier, à la fois réfléchi et instinctif, arrivait sans mal à s'accorder avec n'importe quelle manière de se battre. Il semblait savoir exactement quel mouvement allait faire la rousse et se trouvait toujours à l'endroit où il fallait pour l'appuyer, tout en continuant à se défendre contre les autres Shinigami.

Ronald, qui observait de l'extérieur le combat en tournant autour des adversaires sur sa tondeuse pour lancer ses couteaux, remarqua tout à coup la stratégie de Sebastian. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas aperçu plus tôt ?! Ce qu'il voulait récupérer, c'était...

« La Faux d'Alan ! » s'écria-t-il.

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur les autres Dieux de la Mort et sur le Démon. Personne ne fit attention à lui. Personne sauf Clémence qui gardait les siens sur l'Écossais depuis le début. Dans un réflexe stupide, elle se jeta sur la Death Scythe, abandonnée au bord de la scène. Au même moment, Sebastian se dégagea d'Undertaker et de Grell dans un salto arrière. Il posa ses mains sur le long couperet en même temps que l'Humaine. Ses yeux écarlates croisèrent ceux sombres de la jeune femme. Elle comprit aussitôt avec horreur la bêtise qu'elle venait de faire. Alors que ses mains se serraient instinctivement sur la Faux, Sebastian tira l'arme à lui, déséquilibrant Clémence qui avait de hautes richelieus. Elle tomba la tête la première sur la Death Scythe. Mais des bras la retinrent et la tirèrent en arrière, l'éloignant du coup que lui porta le Démon avec le couperet. Elle tomba à genoux, en même temps que son sauveur.

« Vous êtes complètement folle ! Je vous avais dit de ne pas intervenir ! »

Elle tourna ses yeux vers son protecteur, Richard. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le remercier que le Démon sauta et se retrouva à leur côté, la Faux d'Alan en main.

« Tiens donc... Vous voilà ! Merci de venir à moi, vous m'épargnez la peine de vous chercher, monsieur.

-Ne crois pas t'en tirer si facilement ! »

Undertaker obligea d'un ample mouvement de sa Faux les Shinigami à s'éloigner de lui puis rejoignit Sebastian et les deux Humains, sous les acclamations du public et les cris d'admiration de Druitt qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. La faux au squelette bloqua le couperet au-dessus de la tête des deux Humains, encore à genoux, qui se baissèrent par réflexe. Clémence poussa un cri de terreur.

« Sebastian ! C'est un ordre ! cria une voix féminine et autoritaire. Laisse-moi Richard et Alexander et tue Undertaker ! Et d'autres Shinigami, si tu peux.

-_Yes, my lady !_ »

Il repoussa le déserteur avec force qui se rééquilibra en prenant appui sur sa Death Scythe, remontant sur scène. Le Démon se désintéressa de Richard et Clémence pour suivre sa cible.

« Amber ! s'écria Richard en croisant un regard aussi bleu que le sien dont un des yeux était caché par une frange roux foncé.

-Mon cher frère... sourit la femme en pointant sur lui un revolver. Je te tiens enfin... J'ai attendu ce moment si longtemps ! Où est le deuxième ? Je suppose que si tu t'es grimé en Vincent, Alexander doit être en Ciel...

-Si tu crois que je vais te le dire ! Amber ! tenta le blond. Reviens sur terre ! Ce que tu fais n'a aucun sens...

-Oh, tu crois ça ? Pourtant, tu devrais me comprendre, je ne fais que suivre la devise de la famille. _Potentia, regere_. Je veux la puissance, je veux régner. Et plus que tout je veux me venger...

-Est-ce pour cela que tu emploies un Démon, ma sœur ? »

Alexander était derrière Amber, le tenant en joue à son tour.

« Lâche ton arme ou je tire, ordonna-t-il. Cela a peut-être l'apparence d'un derringer du XIXième, mais je peux t'assurer que c'est très moderne et d'une extrême précision.

-Moi, je ne risque rien, répliqua Amber sans se retourner. J'ai passé exactement le même pacte que notre ancêtre et je peux vous assurer que Sebastian me protègera. »

Elle tira sur Richard. Alexander tira sur Amber. Clémence hurla de terreur.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Le prochain chapitre est intitulé "Ne regarde pas...".**  
** Qu'y aura-t-il ? Du Shakespeare, du chant, une erreur professionnelle et... une Lanterne cinématique.**


	8. Ne regarde pas

**Et voilà la suite du combat !  
J'en profite pour vous prévenir que je risque de ne pas publier durant un petit moment (peut-être jusqu'à la mi-octobre, même si je pense pouvoir le faire avant mais on ne sait jamais) parce que j'ai été engagé pour un travail qui, m'a-t-on dit, me fera des journées assez longues, sans parler que c'est assez loin de chez moi.  
Du coup, je ne pourrais pas écrire autant que je le souhaiterais ou avoir l'occasion du publier aussi souvent. Je m'en excuse d'avance.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII : « NE REGARDE PAS. »**

Quand Undertaker avait ressauté sur scène, suivi par Sebastian, William avait tenté de les embrocher tous les deux. Mais le déserteur avait détourné l'élagueur télescopique, sauvant du même coup le Démon. Éric profita de l'ouverture pour attaquer l'ancien Faucheur dans un angle mort. Sa rapidité et son silence était de son côté. Cela aurait réussi si Ronald n'avait pas eu la même idée. Voyant l'Écossais qui n'avait pas pris autant de précaution, Undertaker sauta en l'air, évitant du même coup la tondeuse et la scie. Il dégaina trois sotobari. En lança un sur William qui se baissa de justesse et un sur Ronald qui avait prévu le coup et ne fut pas touché. En revanche, le fossoyeur visa Éric et retomba sur lui, lui arrachant ses lunettes avec l'arme de bois. Le blond eut un cri de douleur et de surprise, à moitié assommé. Pour être sûr de le mettre hors service, Undertaker envoya valser les verres à l'autre bout de la scène.

« Sebastian me protégera ! » déclara la voix d'Amber.

Deux coups de feu, presque simultanés. Un hurlement.

Richard rouvrit les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il était en vie. Devant lui, droit et la tête haute, Undertaker. Il l'avait protégé de sa Faux. La balle ne l'avait pas atteint. Quant à Amber, elle était également vivante. Sebastian tenait dans sa main celle qui lui était destinée.

La salle était silencieuse avant d'éclater en applaudissement, voyant là le clou de la représentation du cosplay. William retint Grell pour l'empêcher de repartir à l'attaque. Tant Undertaker que Sebastian étaient au milieu d'Humains qu'il ne fallait pas tuer. Ronald l'avait très bien compris et était resté sur la scène. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Clémence, se demandant ce qu'il lui avait pris de se précipiter sur la Death Scythe d'Alan. Elle tremblait, mais tout son corps était tendu, prêt à réagir au moindre signe.

À ce moment, Undertaker regarda Amber, devant Sebastian puis déclara :

« Tu ferais mieux de renoncer. Que veux-tu que t'apporte la vengeance ? Tes frères ne sont en rien concernés par elle. Tu vises les mauvaises personnes.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi, répliqua-t-elle avec acidité. Je sais très bien que tout est de la faute de cette famille maudite. C'est toi qui devrais tout arrêter, même un Kami ne peut rien contre la malédiction des Phantomhive et je serais celle qui y mettra fin. Sebastian !

-Oui, mademoiselle ?

-Je croyais t'avoir donné un ordre ! _**Tue**_ ce Shinigami ! »

Rapide comme l'éclair, Sebastian se jeta sur ce dernier, en ayant pris soin de désarmer avant Alexander. Undertaker ne bougea pas, se contentant de se protéger de la pointe de sa Faux. Le Démon fut obligé de couper son élan pour ne pas finir embrocher. Le déserteur remonta sur scène, Sebastian à ses trousses. William et Ronald n'attendaient que ça et attaquèrent le fossoyeur, tandis que Grell menaçait le diable de sa tronçonneuse qui n'eut aucun mal à la parer avec le couperet. Pour se débarrasser de ses deux assaillants, Undertaker trancha le décor qui s'effondra sur l'Anglais et l'Écossais en les assommant. Il se retourna et lança un sotobari sur Sebastian qui le trancha avec la Faux d'Alan. Le majordome répliqua par un lancé de fourchettes et de couteaux, mais dut fuir la lame de Grell qui lui entailla légèrement l'épaule droite.

« Hu hu hu ! J'ai toujours su qu'un bel homme comme toi était fait pour s'ensanglanter... gloussa-t-elle en continuant d'assaillir le Démon. Ah ! Sebas-chan ! Le vermillon de ton sang s'accorde si bien à ta chevelure corbeau, tes habits d'ébène, ta peau porcelaine... Sans parler de tes si merveilleux yeux écarlates ! Je serais l'artiste qui magnifiera ta beauté naturelle... Nos enfants seraient si beaux, Sebas-chan !

-Toujours aussi vulgaire, nota le Démon avec dégoût en manquant de peu le visage de Grell avec sa Faux.

-Passionnée, serait le mot exact, rit Undertaker en passant à l'attaque.

-Amoureuse ! précisa Grell, virevoltant pour esquiver et parer les coups de Sebastian. S'aimer sauvagement, s'entre-tuer avec passion... N'y a-t-il rien de plus beau, Sebas-chan ?

-J'en doute ! répliqua-t-il en évitant la Death Scythe du déserteur et en tentant de tuer Grell

-AAAAAH ! fit Grell théâtralement en mettant sa main sur son front. L'amour est un labyrinthe semé d'embûches ! Mais l'amour est si beau ! _Ici on a beaucoup à faire avec la haine, mais plus encore avec l'amour... Amour ! Ô tumultueux amour ! Ô amoureuse haine ! Ô tout, créé de rien ! Ô lourde légèreté ! Vanité sérieuse ! Informe chaos de ravissantes visions ! _»

Undertaker se mit à rire : il n'y avait bien que la rousse pour déclamer du _Roméo et Juliette_ en plein combat.

« Excellente interprétation, félicita-t-il avec un grand sourire moqueur tout en donnant un coup de pied à Sebastian qui l'arrêta d'une main. Mais à moins que je ne me trompe, il s'agit d'une tirade de Roméo à propos de Rosaline ?

-Mmmh ! Je suis démasquée ! apprécia Grell en abaissant sa Faux sur le Démon qui para avec celle d'Alan. Connaisseur ?

-Faucheur ! J'ai autrefois fauché l'âme de Shakespeare, avoua Undertaker. Sur sa Lanterne, je ne pouvais pas manquer cette réplique, il a mis une semaine à l'écrire : elle ne lui plaisait jamais.

-AAAAH ! Shakespeare ? Tu es mon héros... J'ai regardé cette Lanterne tant de fois !Mais si tu préfères une tirade de Juliette... _Mon unique amour émane de mon unique haine ! Je l'ai vu trop tôt sans le connaître et je l'ai connu trop tard. Il m'est né un prodigieux amour, puisque je dois aimer un ennemi exécré !_

-Tu connais toute la pièce par cœur ? s'étonna le déserteur en assénant un coup de sotobari à Sebastian, tout en évitant le couperet.

-Hu hu hu ! Une grande actrice doit connaître son rôle sur le bout des doigts et finit par connaître celui de ses partenaires !

-Dites-le moi si je vous dérange... soupira Sebastian qui blessa légèrement Grell à la mâchoire. Ce combat tourne au ridicule...

-MON VISAGE ! s'énerva la rousse. ON N'Y _**TOUCHE**_ PAS ! »

Impulsive, sa tronçonneuse levée au-dessus de sa tête, elle sauta sur Sebastian qui se poussa sur le côté. Il ramena le couperet sur la poitrine de la déesse de la Mort. Elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter. Elle n'avait plus le temps de parer. Le froid de la lame sur sa peau. Le sang. La surprise. La peur de mourir. Tout cela en une fraction de seconde.

Deux bras qui l'attrapèrent, l'un dans ses reins, l'autre sur sa poitrine. Elle ne vit plus qu'une chevelure d'argent et se sentit quitter le sol. Elle le retrouva presque aussitôt, à l'autre bout de la scène, loin de la Death Scythe tenue par le Démon. Elle était mi-allongée mi-assise, son sauveur ayant posé un genoux à terre. Elle eut le réflexe de lâcher sa Faux pour enlacer le cou d'Undertaker.

« Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Ou... Oui... » répondit-elle.

Elle fixait le bras droit du déserteur, qui la tenait toujours. En l'attrapant, il avait en effet était touché par le couperet qui l'avait blessé alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une petite coupure sans gravité. Il était donc en sang, du coude au dos de la main. Ce n'était pas mortel pour lui bien que douloureux, mais Grell semblait particulièrement fascinée de voir ses habits noirs rougis de la sorte, comme chaque fois qu'elle voyait le liquide vital. Elle sentait une certaine excitation en pensant qu'elle avait la chance de voir le puissant déserteur ensanglanté. C'était encore plus sexy ! Si seulement William pouvait se faire également blessé, elle aurait été si heureuse... Tous ces beaux hommes, tout ce sang... C'était un délice pour les yeux.

Tout à coup, elle remarqua l'infime partie de la Lanterne cinématique d'Undertaker qui s'échappait de la plaie. Elle eut le réflexe de tourner les yeux vers elle. Grell ne put qu'entrapercevoir le dissident courbé dans une grande révérence devant un trône où siégeaient un homme au visage dans l'ombre et une femme à la beauté terrifiante. Il lui semblait les avoir déjà vus quelque part.

Mais elle fut violemment arrachée à sa contemplation par la main d'Undertaker qui attrapa son visage pour la détourner sans ménagement de la Lanterne. Ses longs ongles noirs meurtrirent la peau diaphane de Grell, la faisant frémir. Les deux regards verts et or se croisèrent et se captèrent. Le regard d'ordinaire rieur du fossoyeur ne comportait plus l'ombre d'un sourire, tout à coup ombrageux.

« Ne regarde pas. » ordonna-t-il un peu brutalement.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire, frissonnant à son ton autoritaire. Il la lâcha soudainement, prenant un soin tout particulier à cacher sa cinématique, se releva, faisant lâcher prise à la Faucheuse, et se tourna face à Sebastian qui se tenait près à retourner au combat. Le déserteur était dos à la rousse qui n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour attraper sa tronçonneuse et le tuer. Ils restaient après tout chasseuse et chassé...

« Vois-tu, le dernier Démon qui a réussi à me blesser n'est plus là pour en parler... déclara-t-il en reprenant son habituel ton moqueur. Ça remonte à si longtemps que tu n'étais peut-être même pas né, monsieur le majordome.

-J'ai reçu l'ordre de vous tuer, répondit avec déférence Sebastian, et je ne peux que me réjouir d'avoir déjà pu vous atteindre. Ce ne fut pas le cas lors de notre dernière rencontre.

-Hé hé hé... Que de souvenir ! Ça me fait penser, en voyant Warren Redmond Druitt... Ne voudrais-tu pas reprendre cette pose du Phénix ? Elle t'allait si bien...

-Oh ! Vous parlez de cela ? _La flamme parfaite brûlant dans notre poitrine ne sera éteinte par qui que ce soit. Nous sommes les Phénix !_ »

Et tout le monde éclata de rire, particulièrement le dissident, hormis quelques filles qui soupirèrent d'admiration, en voyant Warren Druitt prendre la pose inventée par l'oncle de son ancêtre. Devant son succès, il cria à tout le public de prendre la pose avec lui, ce que ne firent que ses groupies.

Pendant ce temps, William et Ronald avaient réussi à se sortir des décombres. Le brun avait encore une jambe coincée sous un montant mais il repéra rapidement Grell dont le regard un peu vague oscillait entre Undertaker et Sebastian. Si encore il n'y avait eu que ça... Mais elle était _**assise derrière le dissident, sa tronçonneuse à portée de main **_! Qu'attendait donc cette imbécile pour réagir ?! Tout pouvait être fini à l'instant ! Il restait toujours le Démon, mais ce n'était qu'une formalité, l'important étant d'arrêter ou de tuer le fossoyeur.

« Sutcliff ! » cria-t-il pour la secouer un peu.

Mais c'était trop tard. Undertaker était repassé à l'attaque. Les deux Death Scythes s'entrechoquèrent. Sebastian recula d'un saut. Il prit de l'élan et voulut porter un coup par dessous au Shinigami. Celui-ci para de sa Faux. S'aidant de la forme en demi-lune de sa lame, il entoura avec le couperet d'un mouvement de poignet et désarma le Démon. L'arme d'Alan vola et se planta aux pieds de Druitt qui poussa un petit cri de surprise puis applaudit. Il pensait que la mise en scène avait été calculée ainsi...

Undertaker obligea son adversaire à reculer puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil au public. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'Amber, Richard et Alexander étaient aux côtés des Humaines brune et blonde qui gardaient le Shinigami souffrant. La fausse rousse qui avait tenté de prendre le couperet avant Sebastian était également avec eux.

Le plus âgé des deux frères croisa le regard appuyé du déserteur qui amorça un geste de la tête vers William. Ce dernier, avec l'aide de Ronald, s'était extirpé du décor tombé.

Undertaker se jeta sur le Démon qui l'attendait fermement. Il porta sa Faux au visage de Sebastian qui se baissa... pour se prendre le pied de son ennemi. Le majordome fut envoyé dans le mur le plus proche. Le fossoyeur le suivit et l'obligea à sortir de la salle, sous de nombreux applaudissements. William, Ronald et Grell qui s'étaient enfin décidés à réagir voulurent les poursuivre, mais deux Humains surgirent devant eux. Richard et Alexander.

« Par pitié, je vous en supplie... implora l'aîné. Je demande votre protection...

-Notre pro... Quoi ? Vraiment ! rouspéta William. Nous n'avons pas que cela à f...

-Il me semblait que le travail d'un dieu de la Mort était de récolter les âmes mais aussi de les protéger des Démons tel Michaelis, coupa Alexander avec morgue. Nous sommes peut-être vivants, mais ce monstre en a après nos âmes alors que nous n'avons pas passé le moindre pacte avec lui. En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai guère envie de la lui céder.

-On ne coupe pas la parole. Je vous jure... Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui...

-Patron ! intervint Éric à qui Ronald venait tout juste de rendre ses lunettes en les trouvant par hasard sur les escaliers de la scène. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Undertaker va nous échapper, sans parler de Sebas-chan !

-M. Spears, intervint Richard, jamais je ne vous demanderais cela si nous n'y étions pas obligés. Plus que nos vies, ce sont nos âmes qui sont en danger. Amber a donné l'ordre à son majordome de les dévorer.

-Vraiment... Si les pactes incluent de dévorer d'autres âmes que celle du pactisant, où va-t-on ! D'abord, qui êtes-vous ?

-Je me nomme Richard, et voici mon frère, Alexander. Je suis l'actuel comte de Phantomhive, descendant en droite ligne de Ciel et Elizabeth Phantomhive. »

William fixa sans un mot le lord, tandis que les trois autres Shinigami échangèrent des regards étonnés.

« Ce n'est pas une blague, insista Richard d'un ton désespéré. Tenez... »

Il enleva la chevalière de platine sertie d'un saphir qu'il portait à la main gauche, avant de la tendre au chef de secteur. Celui-ci la prit et la regarda un instant, lisant _Potentia, regere_ à l'intérieur de l'anneau. C'était clairement la vraie bague des comtes, vieille de plusieurs siècles, et non une vulgaire réplique en plastique comme portait Alexander pour son cosplay de Ciel.

« S'il vous plait...

-Patron, on fait quoi ? répéta Éric.

-La protection des âmes passent avant tout, trancha William, surtout si elles concernent des âmes non pactisantes. Nous allons les mettre en sécurité. »

Un soulagement profond passa sur le visage des Phantomhive. S'ils avaient la protection des Shinigami, ils avaient plus de chance de survivre face à un Démon tel Sebastian Michaelis. William réfléchit rapidement. En réalité, il y avait une autre raison à son acceptation. Certes, il n'avait aucune envie de voir deux âmes être englouties par un de ces maudits parasites. Mais aussi, il voulait avoir le comte et son frère sous étroite surveillance. Il avait des doutes sur eux depuis leur rapide rencontre quelques heures plus tôt. Il était presque sûr qu'ils avaient un lien quelconque avec Undertaker et espérait se servir d'eux pour l'attraper, tout en les protégeant du Démon. Il ferait ainsi d'une pierre deux coups.

En revanche, il lui fallait un endroit neutre où loger les deux blonds. Un endroit qui ne soit pas dans son actuel secteur, la Savoie. Si la petite équipe avait été mutée là-bas, c'était en vérité parce que le déserteur avait décidé de s'y faire quelques temps oublier, dans un lieu plutôt retiré de tout, près de la frontière italienne. Undertaker ne prendrait jamais le risque d'y retourner.

Il fallait que l'endroit soit neutre parce que...

« Je dois avouer que j'apprécierais un endroit neutre, souleva Richard. Michaelis et notre sœur risquent de nous retrouver plus facilement si nous sommes au QG des Shinigami. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Je suis absolument d'accord avec vous, M. Phantomhive, répondit William avec un très léger sourire. Et comme nous n'avons pas le temps de chercher, je sais où nous allons loger si les personnes sont d'accord. »

Il tendit la main à Richard qui la prit pour sceller leur entente. Ils allaient partir, car il fallait faire vite pour ne pas risquer le retour du Démon, quand Druitt les retint :

« Allons allons ! Mes chers amis ! Vous n'allez pas fuir de la sorte ! Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que votre superbe représentation d'un combat entre Shinigami et Démon de _Black Butler_ vous vaudra le premier prix de cosplay de la catégorie en groupe !

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? fit William en haussant un sourcil tandis que des hurlements déchaînés applaudissaient leur performance.

-Venez donc récupérez vos prix ! Et n'oubliez pas de faire monter sur scène cet Alan Humphries si excellent ! On aurait vraiment cru qu'il avait les épines de la Mort ! Et j'aimerais aussi accueillir celles qui ont participé de loin : mon mignon petit coquelicot, mon flamboyant cardinal rouge au doux nom de Clémence et leur amie, le tendre bouton d'or. Oh ! Et je ne résiste pas à inviter le plus beau des saphirs à nous rejoindre, malgré ses fiançailles et le fait qu'elle n'ait pas participé ! Ma chère Lou, rejoignez-nous donc... »

Lena se pencha vers Emma :

« Tu... Tu crois que c'est moi le tendre bouton d'or ?

-Tu es blonde, donc oui. Viens, tu n'as pas le choix. » ricana la brune.

Elle attrapa le poignet de son amie et l'obligea à rejoindre les Shinigami et les Phantomhive. Éric aida Alan à se relever et à gravir les marches.

« Mais où sont donc Sebastian et Undertaker ? se lamenta le vicomte. Ils étaient magnifiques !

-Ils ont dû partir, ils ne pouvaient pas rester, expliqua rapidement Lena.

-Oh ! Quel dommage ! En attendant, voici vos récompenses ! »

Pendant que Druitt bourrait les bras de William de manga et de goodies de toutes sortes, Ronald s'approcha de Clémence qui était toujours extrêmement tendue. Quand il lui demanda si ça allait, elle répondit un raide _oui_ d'un signe de tête. Il lui sourit et enlaça ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui afin de la calmer un peu.

Druitt se désintéressa tout à coup d'Emma, ayant appris par la blonde son nom et qu'elle ne portait que la bague de fiançailles de sa mère puis étant parti dans de grands élans lyriques pour la jeune femme, pour se tourner vers Clémence.

« Oh ! Je vois que mon cher homard bleu vous aura porté chance ! Un blond vénitien, jouant le rôle de Ronald Knox et donc d'un Écossais... Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse de votre grand amour ? »

Druitt mit le micro sous le nez de la jeune femme, dans l'espoir de l'entendre répondre. Mais elle avait atrocement pâli et se détacha du Shinigami qui se mit à rire. Ce qu'elle bafouilla, morte de honte, fut incompréhensible. Comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus d'elle, il se tourna vers le dieu de la Mort et l'interrogea :

« Et quel est votre nom ? Ce cher petit cardinal rouge semble ne pas le savoir et il est dommage de la laisser dans l'ignorance !

-Ron... Duncan... dit Ronald en donnant le faux nom, en rigolant de plus belle.

-Duncan ! Duncan et Clémence, quel couple charmant... Vous m'excuserez, flamboyante Clémence, je me dois de reprendre mon homard bleu puisqu'il vous a mené jusqu'à l'amour. Je l'offrirais à une autre qui le mérite tout autant que vous ! »

Il reprit le homard des mains de l'Humaine qui aurait rêvé de disparaître dans un trou de souris. Elle se demanda un instant s'il était possible de mourir d'humiliation.

« On les applaudit bien fort ! » pria-t-il au public qui s'empressa d'obéir.

Emma, qui n'en pouvait plus de rire avec Lena, Lou, Grell et Éric, s'arrêta soudainement quand le vicomte posa sur sa tête le homard.

« AH ! Ma douce et belle Emma ! Aux lèvres aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot fleurissant dans les blés en été ! Voilà qui magnifiera d'autant plus votre éclat ! Puisque vous n'êtes fiancée ni en couple, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur que peut apporter ce chapeau de l'amour ! Vous êtes la fleur qui illumine ma vie ! Emma, je peux désormais vous l'avouer en toute sincérité : je vous aime ! »

Aux premiers rangs, les groupies de Druitt protestèrent et se lamentèrent. Emma resta comme paralysée, sans savoir quoi dire. Clémence avait réussi à se remettre légèrement de ses émotions et riait nerveusement. Lena, Lou, Ronald, Grell et Éric pleuraient de rire, tout comme une grande partie du public et les deux Phantomhive. Même Alan souriait malgré la douleur qui persistait encore un peu. Seul William restait fidèle à lui-même, pensant surtout au fait qu'ils devraient se dépêcher de partir pour mettre en sécurité les deux frères.

Mais d'un coup, Druitt se tourna vers Éric et le dévisagea un instant avant de s'avancer vers lui. Le Shinigami haussa un sourcil, tout à coup inquiet du sort qui allait lui être réservé.

« Et voilà Éric Slingby, l'artiste de la Mort ! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

-Le _**quoi**_ de la _**quoi **_?! » s'écria l'artiste en question.

Alan éclata de rire et obligea son amant à le lâcher avant de le pousser vers Druitt, tout en se demandant où le vicomte allait chercher des trucs pareils. Encore faible, il s'appuya sur sa Faux, récupérée juste avant, mais voir Éric aux prises avec Druitt en valait la peine !

Ce dernier repartit dans sa tirade grandiloquente, semblant espérer qu'Éric parte avec lui dans son délire.

« Oui ! _L'artiste de la Mort à l'aura étrange ! Je vous suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde !_ déclara-t-il en se collant à lui.

-M... Mais je ne veux pas, moi ! Lâchez-moi ! On dirait Sutcliff... Alan, arrête de te foutre de moi ! »

Il était rare de voir le Shinigami châtain rire autant. Cependant, selon lui, la tête que faisait Éric valait tout l'or du monde. _L'artiste de la Mort..._ Il la lui ressortirait, celle-là !

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous êtes censé dire, reprit Druitt comme s'il grondait un enfant adorable mais turbulent. N'oubliez pas que je vais vous sponsoriser !

-Me sponsoriser ?! Pourquoi me sponsoriser ?!

-Oh... Vous savez très bien pourquoi... N'est-ce pas Éric ? » fit d'un ton se voulant mystérieux mais avec un petit clin d'œil.

Le dieu de la Mort se demanda un instant s'il devait le faucher sur place, quitte à s'attirer tous les ennuis du monde pour avoir tué un Humain qui n'était pas sur la Death list, ou s'il n'en valait pas la peine. Il préféra penser qu'il valait mieux que Sutcliff et qu'il ne finirait pas assigné à résidence pour une chose aussi stupide.

« Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi, grogna-t-il. Et gardez vos mains dans vos poches si vous ne voulez pas que je vous les tranche !

-Mais c'est le texte qui veut cela ! geignit Druitt. Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis transcendé par la passion de cette comédie musicale ! Vous êtes si parfait dans le rôle d'Éric Slingby que j'ai l'impression de me retrouver en face de lui ! Vous _**êtes**_ l'artiste de la Mort ! Je... Oh ! Chantons ! Chantons ensemble _Checkmate _! »

Et le blond platine prit la pose en commençant à chanter japonais, avec un horrible accent anglais, les paroles du vicomte Aleister Druitt :

« _Crystal Palace soko ga butai..._ »

Il tendit le micro, s'attendant à ce qu'Éric reprenne sa partie, mais il ne récolta qu'un regard qui signifiait clairement que le Shinigami le prenait pour un fou.

« Allons allons, très cher associé ! Vous devez chanter la suite : je vais vous aider... _Sen no tamashi ga_

_Hikari hanatsu..._

_-_Vous n'imaginez tout de même pas que je vais chanter un truc aussi débile ?! Comme si des _**âmes**_ pouvaient briller...

-Mais ce sont les paroles... »

Il comprit qu'il ne tirerait rien d'Éric et s'avança sur ce qu'il restait de la scène et s'adressa au public :

« J'espère que vous, mes chers agneaux, vous chanterez en cœur avec moi ! _One, two, three !_ »

Et la foule accompagna Druitt, depuis le début de la chanson, tandis que les techniciens avaient mis la bande son de _Checkmate_, sans les voix des chanteurs.

« _Unmei no yoru ga  
Maku wo akeru  
Oitsumeta emono  
Shitomemasu ka ?_ »

William décida qu'il était temps de s'en aller. Il fallait se dépêcher, il ne savait pas où était Michaelis et Undertaker... Le Démon pouvait revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Il tenta de prévenir les autres, mais Ronald remarqua avec raison qu'ils devaient attendre la fin du délire de Druitt : tout le monde les regardait et leur fuite ne serait pas discrète. Le brun s'approcha donc d'Emma, Clémence étant toujours plus ou moins dans un état second entre Sebastian qui avait failli la tuer et Druitt qui avait déclarer son amour devant une salle remplie de monde.

« Nous avons un problème, Emma. Vous pouvez peut-être nous aider à le résoudre.

-Moi ?!

-Mlle Curiel et toi, pour être plus exact. Voilà, nous aurions besoin d'un endroit neutre où loger durant quelques temps. Je parle de mon équipe et moi-même, bien sûr, mais aussi des deux Phantomhive. »

Il désigna Alexander qui avait un air renfrogné comme si chanter allait nuire à son honneur et Richard qui avait entrepris un duo avec Druitt. Étant donné qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore leur nom de famille, elle crut qu'il faisait référence à leurs costumes.

« Est-ce qu'il y aura des cadavres ? trembla Emma.

-Si nous faisons bien notre travail, non. Et je n'ai pas l'habitude de mal le faire.

-Dans ce cas... Je veux bien. Mais il faudrait tout de même demander à Clémence.

-Merci. »

William s'approcha de la colocataire, persuadé qu'elle serait de toute manière d'accord à cause de la présence de Knox. Et il ne se trompa pas. Pendant ce temps, Emma s'était elle aussi mise à chanter. Son prétendant bond platine l'avait prise par les épaules et le duo avec Richard s'était transformé en trio. Elle était crispée et dégoûtée (son expression rappelait étrangement celle de Ciel dans la même situation) et elle n'avait qu'une envie, assassiner l'actuel vicomte sur place. Elle se laissa cependant porter par la chanson et fit tout pour oublier que Druitt ne voulait pas la lâcher.

« _Ou ni...  
Boku ni...  
Chikau...  
Chikae..._

_Anata no ken ni naru..._ »

La chanson finie, Emma voulut obliger Druitt à la laisser tranquille : ils devaient partir. Mais le vicomte lui exposa tout son malheur, toute sa tristesse, expliquant qu'il partirait en dépression si son mignon petit coquelicot venait à s'éloigner de lui. William, qui savait très bien que le temps pressait atrocement, obligea Druitt à la lâcher qui vit aussitôt en lui un rival et lui lança un défis amoureux. Celui qui remporterait le cœur de la fleur estivale aurait le grand honneur de se faire couronner du homard bleu de l'amour par Emma en personne. William lança un regard meurtrier au vicomte. Comme s'il avait le temps de parler de telles bagatelles !

Il prit Emma, qui avait ôté le homard, par le bras et l'emmena avec lui, ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps avec le blond.

En passant devant Lena, la brune lui lança rapidement qu'ils devaient vite partir et qu'elle devait l'expliquer aux autres filles. Elle n'avait qu'à prendre l'excuse d'un malaise d'Alan, qu'ils l'emmenaient à l'hôpital pendant que les autres allaient préparer l'appartement pour accueillir tout le monde puisque ce n'était pas prévu.

La blonde protesta contre ce plan qu'elle jugeait foireux, mais personne ne l'écouta car les deux colocataires, les Phantomhive et les Shinigami étaient déjà partis. Ils eurent d'ailleurs du mal à quitter la Japan Expo Sud, sous les acclamations de la foule qui était encore sous le charme de leur superbe représentation.

* * *

**Eh eh ! L'avantage, c'est qu'il n'y pas beaucoup de suspens à la fin de ce chapitre. ^^**  
** En tout cas, le prochain est intitulé "Larmes" et... Bah, il porte bien son nom.**


	9. Larmes

**Hem...  
Je sais que j'ai dit la dernière fois que je ne publierais pas avant longtemps, mais il se trouve que Momo0302 a corrigé ce chapitre alors bon... J'en profite ! XD  
Dans celui-ci, ne vous attendez pas trop à rire, il ne porte pas ce nom pour rien.**

**Egalement, il y a une petite référence à un film. Saurez-vous la retrouver ? ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII : LARMES**

Une fois sur le parking du parc Chanot, ils furent beaucoup plus tranquilles. William avait donné à Emma, Clémence et Grell tous les prix qu'ils avaient gagné. Elles n'auraient qu'à tout se partager entre elles. La rousse espérait garder les quelques manga yaoi qu'elle avait repéré parmi tous les prix.

« Où allez-vous ? demanda le chef de secteur à Ronald et Éric qui se dirigeaient vers le portail.

-Ben... On va chercher nos voitures... expliqua l'Écossais.

-Vous les laissez là où elles sont, répliqua leur patron. Nous n'allons pas perdre un temps fou à aller les chercher dans le parking où vous avez voulu les mettre...

-Mais c'était le parking surveillé le plus proche ! protesta Éric. On allait pas les laisser n'importe où !

-Il était hors de question que je laisse la mienne dans une rue ou ici ! Pour qu'on me la raye...

-C'est clair ! approuva le Shinigami à la scie. Ou qu'on me la vole ou pire...

-Pire ? s'étonna Emma en ouvrant la porte de sa Twingo rouge cerise.

-Volée _**et**_ brûlée. Je la reverrais jamais.

-Parfois, soupira Alan en levant les yeux au ciel, je me dis que tu préfères ta voiture à moi.

-Quand même pas !

-Patron, vous êtes sûr que je peux pas aller...

-Non Knox, nous n'avons pas le temps ! Vous irez demain. Vous pouvez très bien vous passez de votre voiture une journée. Slingby, allez derrière Emma et vous, Phantomhive, à côté de lui. » rajouta William à Richard qui s'empressa d'obéir.

Le brun s'installa sur le siège avant. De cette manière, le comte serait un peu mieux caché aux regards indiscrets.

Clémence amena Alexander, Grell, Alan et Ronald à sa Chevrolet. Le dieu de la Mort châtain était aidé par le blond. Même s'il allait mieux, il était loin d'être remis de sa crise et aurait besoin de repos une fois arrivé à bon terme. L'Humaine s'installa au volant, tandis que Grell se mettait derrière elle et Alan du côté passager. Alexander était entre eux deux, après avoir déclarer qu'une si petite voiture était indigne de transporter un membre d'une illustre et riche famille comme lui. Ronald, à l'avant, lui avait répliqué qu'il n'avait cas rester ici et attendre Sebas-chan. Ce dernier saurait sûrement se délecter comme il faut d'un membre d'une illustre et riche famille comme lui. Le jeune Humain n'avait plus rien dit, sentant que les Shinigami étaient tout à fait capable de le laisser à la merci du Démon.

Clémence, accrochée au volant, ferma un instant les yeux et inspira profondément.

« Ça va ? » s'inquiéta Ronald.

Elle acquiesça raidement de la tête avant de mettre le contact et d'enclencher la première vitesse.

**.oOo.**

Deux heures plus tard, les deux voitures arrivèrent en même temps au Domaine des Milles, sans encombre. Clémence avait effectivement suivi Emma qui possédait un GPS. Si elles avaient mis plus du double du temps nécessaire, c'était à cause de William qui leur avait fait faire de nombreux détours pour être sûr de ne pas être suivis. Elles trouvèrent heureusement sans problème des places à côté de l'immeuble Daguerre, celui où elles habitaient. Ils montèrent au troisième étage et Clémence chercha ses clefs nerveusement. Elle les trouva, mais ses mains tremblaient trop pour qu'elle les insère et ce fut Emma qui s'en chargea.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? insista Grell. Tu n'as pas prononcé un mot depuis le combat. »

Clémence ne répondit rien, se contentant de se mordiller les lèvres. Ils entrèrent un par un dans le petit couloir, tandis qu'Alexander commentait que ce taudis servant soit disant d'appartement était plus petit que sa chambre. Emma lui jeta un regard meurtrier et lui répliqua vertement que tout le monde n'avait pas les moyens de se payer un gigantesque château.

« Est-ce que je pourrais me reposer quelque part, s'il te plait ? demanda Alan à Emma d'un voix fatiguée.

-Tu as encore mal ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Éric. Tu vas bien ? Tu...

-Ça va, rassura celui qu'il aimait. Je suis juste complètement épuisé. J'ai voulu trop en faire aujourd'hui.

-Je vais changer les draps de mon lit et tu pourras y aller, proposa Emma en se dirigeant vers la porte au fond du couloir.

-Merci beaucoup. »

Ronald se tourna vers Clémence qui restait contre la porte d'entrée, regardant d'un air un peu hagard le sol. Il s'approcha d'elle, comprenant bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Tu n'enlèves pas tes chaussures ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et acquiesça, toujours silencieuse, avant de s'exécuter. Une fois en pantoufles, elle fit quelques pas et s'arrêta. L'Écossais insista pour savoir comment elle allait, mais avant qu'elle ait réussi à dire quoi que se soit, elle éclata en sanglot.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je... Je... On... faillit... mou... mourir... réussit-elle à articuler à travers ses larmes. Peur... Je...

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda William en revenant du salon.

-Je crois qu'elle a eu très peur, tout à l'heure, expliqua Ronald en la prenant contre lui. C'est bon patron, je m'occupe d'elle.

-Vous allez vous en sortir ? interrogea son supérieur qui n'avait jamais été un modèle d'empathie, surtout pour consoler les gens.

-Étant donné que je suis un écossais blond vénitien, je devrais m'en sortir, répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Pas vrai Clémence ? »

Celle-ci, loin de rougir comme à son habitude, redoubla ses pleurs et ses tremblements.

« Allez... Shhhtt... Ça va allez... On va dans ta chambre ? On y sera mieux... »

Elle ne répondit bien entendu pas, mais il ouvrit la porte et la poussa avec douceur à l'intérieur. La seule chose de différent par rapport à quand il était venu à Noël était le canapé-lit double encore ouvert. Il s'y assit, dos au mur et jambes étendues, pour l'attirer contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, dans un état second, et se retrouva assise sur ses genoux à se blottir instinctivement contre lui. Elle continuait à trembler et à pleurer, complètement rongée par l'angoisse. Ronald lui enleva avec attention ses lunettes pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. Il enlaça ensuite sa taille et ses épaules, la berçant lentement, lui caressant le dos pour la calmer et lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

Alexander, qui avait entrepris de visiter dans les moindres détails ce qu'il appelait _la boîte d'allumettes_, jeta un coup d'œil à l'Humaine avant de déclarer d'un ton supérieur :

« Si j'avais dû me mettre à pleurer autant à chaque fois que Michaelis a failli me tuer, je me serais desséché depuis longtemps. »

Ronald lui lança un regard noir et s'apprêta à lui répliquer quelque chose de cinglant, mais Richard fut plus rapide et ricana :

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère, Alex, que tout le monde est comme toi !

-Je me nomme Alexander ! grogna le jeune Phantomhive. Et je...

-Ferme-la un peu, veux-tu ? pria son frère d'une voix lasse. Laisse-les tranquille, on va au salon.

-Ah, cette chose plus petite que ma salle de bain personnelle à Phantomhive ? » renifla de mépris le blond.

Richard lui donna un coup derrière la tête en lui disant de montrer un peu plus de respect envers celles qui leur offraient si gentiment le gîte.

« Je sens que la cohabitation ne va pas se faire sans mal avec un tel chieur... grogna Ronald. Même s'il n'est pas sur la liste, je vais finir par le faucher. »

Il marqua une pause et jeta un regard malicieux à la jeune femme qui continuait à pleurer contre lui

« Ce qui est un comble pour un milliardaire, finir fauché... »

Sa petite plaisanterie eut l'effet escompté et Clémence eut un petit rire tendu à travers ses larmes.

« C'est con... souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

-C'est le seul truc qui me soit venu à l'esprit. » rit-il.

Elle bougea légèrement la tête pour la relever et regarder Ronald. Pour la première fois, elle redescendit sur terre et se rendit compte dans quelle position elle était. Recroquevillée sur les genoux du Shinigami, le visage calé dans son cou, une main sur son torse à triturer nerveusement sa chemise et sa cravate humides de larmes. Elle mordilla ses lèvres et préféra fermer les yeux pour profiter du sentiment de sécurité et de la douceur que lui offrait les bras du dieu de la Mort.

Il sourit et demanda :

« Ça va mieux ?

-Je crois... répondit-elle à mi-voix.

-Tu n'as plus à t'en faire, tu sais... Sebas-chan ne nous trouvera pas ici. D'ailleurs... Pourquoi tu t'es jetée sur la Death Scythe quand j'ai compris ce qu'il allait faire ?

-Un... Un réflexe stupide... avoua-t-elle.

-Pour être stupide, ça l'était ! déclara la voix de Grell.

-J'aurais fait exactement la même chose, à sa place ! vint en aide celle d'Emma.

-Au fait, intervint à nouveau la rousse, Will m'a demandée de ranger les Faux, tu me passes la tienne s'il te plait ?

-On peut vraiment pas être tranquille ici ! » protesta Ronald qui se pencha légèrement pour lui donner sa Death Scythe en la matérialisant avant de leur claquer la porte au nez.

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire et entrèrent dans la salle de bain qui était leur première destination. Elles y étaient allées pour regarder les vernis après qu'Emma ait fini de faire le lit pour Alan. Pensant qu'ils seraient beaucoup mieux sans tout ces gêneurs, Ronald resserra sa prise sur Clémence. Il sourit en sentant le cœur de la jeune Humaine battre à tout rompre, mais en la voyant se laisser faire et se caler un peu plus contre lui.

« Comment tu fais ? chuchota-t-elle soudainement, sans ouvrir les paupières.

-Pour ?

-Pour supporter cette vie, tout le temps...

-Ce n'est pas tout le temps comme ça, tu sais, expliqua-t-il d'un voix calme. Et puis... Je pense que le fait d'être un Shinigami aide beaucoup. Nous n'avons pas le même regard que les Humains sur ce qui nous entoure. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Clémence s'apaisa petit à petit jusqu'à ne plus pleurer. Même si elle était plutôt gênée de se retrouver ainsi seule avec celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse, elle se sentait particulièrement bien et appréciait assez cette proximité. Il lui murmura :

« Ça ira ou tu veux encore rester un peu ?

-Je... Je peux rester encore un peu, s'il te plait ? rougit-elle.

-Bien sûr.

-Merci... »

Il embrassa son front, l'empourprant un peu plus. Aucun des deux ne prononça la moindre parole durant un long moment. Puis il sortit de son mutisme, demandant tout à coup, à voix basse, à la limite de l'inaudible :

« As-tu peur de la mort ? »

Clémence rouvrit enfin les yeux et croisa le regard de Ronald à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Non.

-Alors pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ? Tu ne devrais pas avoir une telle peur rétrospective...

-Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas peur de mourir que j'en ai envie. C'est l'instinct de survie. Du moins, je crois. Et je... je ne veux surtout pas voir mourir ceux que j'aime... Et de toute façon je... je suis assez émotive...

-J'avais remarqué, sourit-il. Et... »

Sa phrase fut coupée par une exclamation de William, de l'autre côté de la porte.

**.oOo.**

Pendant ce temps, William se tourna vers Grell, la seule Shinigami restante. Éric était avec Alan, Ronald consolait Clémence.

« Sutcliff, voulez-vous bien trouver un endroit pour ranger les Death Scythes s'il vous plait ? ordonna-t-il.

-Pourquoi moi ? grogna-t-elle, détestant le rangement.

-Vous êtes la seule disponibles et je vais devoir passer des coups de fil.

-Et pourquoi les ranger ? tenta-t-elle. Tant qu'elles restent dématérialisées, elles ne nous encombrent pas et elles sont à portée de main vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre...

-Je vous jure... Cela revient à se servir de nos dons et nous risquons de nous faire repérer plus facilement par Michaelis. Faites ce que je vous dis maintenant. Ensuite, vous viendrez me voir, j'ai à vous parler. »

Après avoir rangé toutes les Faux sous l'armoire d'Emma hormis la tondeuse qui atterrit sur le balcon, Grell essaya tous les vernis rouges des Humaines, afin de choisir quel serait le prochain qu'elle s'achèterait. Pour bien tous les comparer, elle en avait mis un différent sur chaque ongles, ce qui était parfait étant donné qu'il y en avait dix. Elle adorait le _Die another day_ d'OPI et avait flashé sur le nom d'un autre. _Rouge diable_, d'Innoxa.

Elle se tourna vers Emma qui l'avait regardé faire :

« Hu hu hu... Ne trouves-tu pas que Ronnie et Clémence sont bien silencieux ?

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'il se mette à lui chanter _Clémence_ de Johnny Hallyday en faisant un strip-tease ? éclata de rire l'Humaine.

-Précisément... » ricana la rousse.

Emma se sentit peu rassurée en entendant le ton employé. Qu'avait-elle donc en tête à glousser ainsi ?

« Moi, fit-elle, j'aimerais bien savoir où ils en sont... Pas toi ?

-Oui, avoua la brune. Mais on s'est fait jetée tout à l'heure, c'est pas pour s'incruster en douce. Ça va casser tout leur truc.

-Qui te dit qu'on va entrer dans la chambre ? Viens, j'ai une idée ! »

Elle attrapa le poignet de l'Humaine, sortit de la salle de bain, s'empara des clefs dans le vide poche et sortit sur la coursive. Sans bruit, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre de Clémence, à cinquante centimètre. Emma comprit ce qu'elle avait en tête et leva les yeux au ciel accompagné d'un _Franchement_ exaspéré.

« Je vois rien... se plaignit Grell à voix basse, comme si Ronald ou Clémence pouvaient l'entendre. Il y a ce fichu voile qui coupe tout...

-En même temps, elle l'a mis à sa fenêtre pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir à l'intérieur, justement... Tu pourrais pas leur laisser un peu d'intimité ?

-Tsss... Je veux savoir comment ça va tourner entre eux. »

Elle fronça les yeux pour essayer de voir mieux.

« Alors ? Ça donne quoi ? demanda Emma qui, malgré tout, était curieuse.

-On dirait que... Oui, je crois qu'ils sont toujours sur le lit. Il la tient contre lui, mais rien de plus par rapport à tout à l'heure... Rha ! On voit vraiment rien...

-Et si on allait écouter à la porte ? Après l'image, on aura le son...

-Oh ! Excellente idée ! »

Les deux femmes retournèrent à l'intérieur, fermèrent rapidement les verrous puis collèrent leurs oreilles à l'entrée close de la chambre de Clémence. Au bout d'un long moment de concentration, elles perçurent quelques paroles mais ne comprirent pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Ils ne devaient pas parler bien fort.

« Que faites-vous donc ? »

William venait d'apparaître dans le couloir et les regardait d'un air désapprobateur. Emma mit son indexe sur sa bouche et Grell s'écria :

« Chut ! On entend rien... »

La porte s'ouvrit violemment sur Ronald qui avait parfaitement entendu William puis Grell et avait aussitôt compris ce que se faisait derrière la porte. La rousse et Emma basculèrent à l'intérieur de la chambre pour s'y étaler. Elles eurent un petit cri de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, toutes les deux ?!

-Mais ça va pas de crier comme ça ?! fit Emma en levant les yeux vers Ronald, debout devant elle. Y a Alan qui se repose !

-Hein ? Ah... Ok... Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à écouter aux portes ? demanda-t-il en baissant la voix.

-Bah, on écoutait ce qui se passait justement ! répondit la brune en se relevant.

-On voulait savoir où vous en étiez, sourit la rousse.

-Où nous... »

Clémence prit une teinte pivoine en comprenant le sous-entendu.

« Il... Il ne s'est rien passé... On... On parlait juste... souffla-t-elle.

-Tch... Ignoble. Il est en tout cas certain que des gens bien élevés ne resteraient pas seuls dans une chambre porte fermée, déclara Alexander. C'est tout de même douteux et cela ne se fait pas avant le mariage.

-Non mais, de quoi je me mêle ?! grommela Ronald. Je ne pense pas avoir de leçon à recevoir d'un morveux...

-Calmez-vous Knox, je suis absolument d'accord avec lui, intervint William. D'autant que nous sommes ici pour le travail, pas pour nous amuser. J'espère que vous saurez faire passer vos flirts en second.

-Mais il ne s'est _**rien**_ passé ! insista Clémence.

-Je lui ai juste remonté le moral.

-En attendant, je veux que mon personnel soit mobilisable vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre à partir de maintenant. Et vous allez tous me donner vos tailles d'uniformes, je dois téléphoner aux locaux de ce secteur pour les prévenir de la présence de notre équipe, ainsi que nos supérieurs du nouveau transfert. J'en profiterais pour demander quelques uniformes de rechange pour que nous puissions nous changer. Soyez tous sur le pied de guerre. Sutcliff, poussez-vous donc, vous êtes en plein milieu. »

Elle gloussa et se releva. Pendant que William empruntait à nouveau le téléphone de l'appartement et que Ronald rejoignait Éric qui venait de sortir de la chambre occupée par Alan, elle se tourna avec un grand sourire vers Clémence en même temps qu'Emma.

« Alooors ?

-Alors quoi ? fit l'Humaine d'une voix se voulant naturelle.

-Il s'est passé _**quoi**_ entre vous ? répéta la brune. Ça fait près d'une demi-heure que vous êtes là, tous les deux...

-Mais arrêtez un peu, rougit Clémence en pensant qu'elle avait passé trente minutes contre lui, puisque je vous ai dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé... On a juste discuté.

-Hu hu hu... pouffa Grell qui voulait lui faire avouer ce qu'elle avait vu. Connaissant Ronnie, vous n'avez pas dû faire que discuter calmement...

-Bon, c'... C'est vrai que... quilmaprisedanssesbras...

-Quoi ?! firent Grell et Emma en même temps, n'ayant rien compris à ses marmonnements.

-Il m'a prise dans ses bras, articula-t-elle. Et point à la ligne, je ne veux plus en entendre parler ! »

Elle avait rajouté cela en voyant Emma ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander plus d'amples explications. Cette dernière et Grell éclatèrent de rire.

« À ta place, Sutcliff, je profiterais de rire tant que je le peux encore.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Slingby ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton tout à coup agressif à Éric qui venait d'apparaître.

-Le patron voudrait te parler et à priori, il n'est pas très content de ta prestation face au déserteur, expliqua le blond non sans un sourire. Il est plutôt en colère. »

Grell se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, parfaitement consciente qu'elle avait eu une large ouverture pour vaincre Undertaker dont elle n'avait pas profité. Elle savait très bien aussi que William l'avait vu, elle l'avait entendu crier.

Après un regard noir à Éric par pure habitude, elle se rendit au salon où William discutait de la suite des événements avec Richard, écoutés par Alexander et Ronald. Quand Grell entra dans la pièce avec Emma et Clémence, il leva un regard glacial sur la rousse.

« Ah, Sutcliff. Vous allez me rappeler quelle est la mission que l'on nous a assignée. De cette manière, je m'assurerais que vous êtes au courant, et vous l'apprendrez à nos hôtes qui ont le droit de savoir pourquoi on est ici. »

Sa voix froide était emplie d'une colère contenue. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, Grell n'eut même pas envie de lui sauter dessus en criant _Ah mon Willou ! Toujours aussi stoïque et froid ! C'est sexyyyyy !_ Elle se contenta de soutenir son regard et d'énoncer d'une voix monocorde :

« Nous devons appréhender ou tuer le Shinigami Undertaker, considéré comme dissident depuis 1837 et localisé pour la première fois le 19 avril 1889. »

Emma poussa un cri de surprise. Non qu'elle ne s'en soit pas doutée, mais l'entendre énoncer de la sorte rendait la chose beaucoup plus vraie et étrange. Personne ne fit cependant attention à elle et William continua :

« Vraiment... Et pourquoi étions-nous aujourd'hui au Parc Chanot à Marseille ?

-Pour cette mission.

-Bien. Très bien Sutcliff. Je vois que vous êtes au courant de notre travail. Alors peut-être pourriez-vous désormais m'expliquer _**pourquoi**_ vous n'avez strictement rien fait lorsque Undertaker vous tournait le dos et que vous aviez votre Faux de la Mort sous la main...

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en baissant le regard.

-Pardon ? fit sèchement le chef de secteur.

-Je ne sais pas, William ! répéta Grell avec force. Sebastian venait de manquer de me tuer et Undertaker venait de me sauver la vie. Je devais être un peu en état de choc. C'est tout. »

Tout le monde tourna vers la rousse un regard surpris. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle appelait William et Sebastian par leurs vrais prénoms.

« Je vous jure... Vous ne savez pas... répliqua le patron d'un ton furieux. De plus, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous frôlez la mort et vous n'avez jamais été _en état de choc_ selon vos mots.

-Cela ne se reproduira plus, déclara Grell en fermant les yeux pour échapper au regard de William.

-Le problème, Sutcliff, c'est que ça n'aurait _**jamais**_ dû se produire. Si vous aviez été un peu plus réactif, nous aurions fini notre mission à l'heure qu'il est. A cause de vous Undertaker nous a à nouveau échappé, nous ignorons où il est et si nous le retrouverons ! C'était une chance incroyable d'avoir retrouvé sa trace. Nous n'avons désormais plus la moindre piste !

-Je... Je suis désolée... murmura-t-elle en se retenant d'éclater en sanglot.

-Désolé ?! Vraiment... Votre inaptitude à faire correctement votre travail est pire que ce que je pensais.

-William, arrête s'il te plaît, intervint une voix. Tu... Tu vois bien qu'elle va mal... et ne parle pas si fort, Alan dort juste à côté. »

Tous les regards vrillèrent sur Emma. Grell, en larme, n'arrivait plus à réfléchir normalement, mais Ronald et Éric s'horrifièrent. L'Humaine était-elle donc suicidèrent pour _**oser**_ tenir tête à William T. Spears ? L'Écossais ne put s'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à la Death list pour savoir si elle devait mourir ce jour-là, avant de se rappeler que si elle se faisait tuée par un Shinigami, elle ne serait pas sur la liste. Alexander marmonna qu'il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Clémence pressa doucement la main de Grell qui pleurait silencieusement. William tourna son regard tranchant comme la glace vers la jeune femme qui soutint son regard sans ciller. Elle se sentait pourtant tout à coup terrifiée et comprenait pourquoi personne ne s'était risqué à intervenir. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle était sur sa lancée, il était hors de question de céder ni de montrer sa peur.

« Ce qui est fait est fait, non ? On ne revient pas sur ce qui a été fait, c'est comme ça. Je crois que Grell a compris, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Et puis... Dis-toi qu'en le laissant en vie, Undertaker nous a débarrassé de Sebastian Michaelis. Grâce à ça, vous avez pu sauvé Richard et Alexander.

-Je... Je crois que je vais aller faire quelque chose à manger, souffla Ronald qui, lui aussi, n'avait aucune envie de rester.

-Je vous accompagne. » murmura Richard, craignant d'être mêlé à la dispute.

Ils étaient complètement passés inaperçus dans l'ambiance électrique du salon. Emma se tourna vers sa colocataire :

« Clémence ? Est-ce que tu peux emmener Grell dans ta chambre ?

-Oui bien sûr... Grell, tu viens ? Grell ? »

La rousse tourna son visage larmoyant vers elle. Son regard était complètement perdu et désespéré. Elle referma un instant les yeux avant d'approuver d'un signe de tête. Elles quittèrent toutes les deux le salon, tandis qu'Éric était pris d'une soudaine envie de regarder Alan dormir, à moins qu'il soit réveillé par la colère de William. Emma se retrouva ainsi seule face au brun qui déclara :

« Tu n'as pas à t'immiscer dans mes problèmes d'employés incompétents.

-Et un employeur n'a pas à humilier ainsi, devant tout le monde, une de ses employés !

-Mais... Mais je ne l'ai pas humilié ! se défendit William avec une pointe d'étonnement.

-Pas humiliée ?! s'abasourdit Emma. Tu te rends compte au moins du ton que tu as employé avec elle ? Tu lui as parlé comme à une moins que rien ! Grell a déjà du mal à se faire accepter, ce n'est pas pour en rajouter une couche !

-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec la mission, fit William en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ça a tout rapport, justement. Comment tu veux attraper Undertaker sans instaurer une bonne entente au sein de ton équipe ? Elle est constituée d'individualités incapables de se battre ensemble et de se coordonner ! Sans travail d'équipe, vous n'arriverez à rien et ça commence _**par**_ une bonne entente ! Et ce n'est pas en rabaissant celle qui est déjà mise plus ou moins à part que tu y arriveras !

-Je ne l'ai pas rabaissé ! protesta William. Ce n'était que quelques remontrances. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'était humiliant, comme tu disais.

-Mets-toi donc un peu à sa place, William. Comment réagirais-tu ?

-Je prendrais en compte ce qu'on m'a dit pour ne plus refaire les mêmes erreurs. »

Emma resta bouche bée. En fait... il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il avait dit et la manière dont il l'avait dit.

« Mais... Mais franchement... Tu n'as tout simplement pas d'empathie... Grell, contrairement à toi, est sensible et à des sentiments, comme toute personne normale. Si je te dis que c'est humiliant, c'est parce que tu n'aurais déjà jamais dû l'engueuler devant tout le monde. C'est assez pénible en privé, alors avec autant de personnes réunies ! En plus, il y avait Éric qui se réjouissait de te voir faire parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas se sentir tous les deux ! D'ailleurs, j'aurais dit exactement la même chose si tu avais jeté Éric devant Grell... Et puis, je ne te parle même pas du fait que ça vienne de _**toi**_, qui a dû lui faire encore plus mal.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle est amoureuse de toi ! »

Elle se retint à temps de ne pas le traiter d'imbécile. Ça aurait fait beaucoup en une fois pour William T. Spears.

« Sutcliff est amoureux du moindre homme qu'il rencontre. Il n'est pas à prendre au sérieux.

-Pas à prendre au sérieux ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu es le seul qu'elle n'a pas tenté de tuer ?

-Je doute que se soit une preuve au vue de ses derniers exploits.

-Que tu la prennes au sérieux ou pas, ce n'est quand même pas une raison pour la traîner dans la boue comme tu l'as fait. Essaye d'être un peu plus compréhensif et moins dur envers les autres. Parce que sinon, franchement, la cohabitation va être un enfer... »

**.oOo.**

Grell s'effondra sur le lit, s'autorisant enfin à éclater en sanglots. Décidément, si la chambre d'Emma était le lieu de rassemblement, celle de Clémence était celle des consolations.

L'Humaine s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et frotta amicalement l'épaule de la Shinigami qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Celle-ci se sentait affreusement mal. Se voir ainsi ravilir par William la meurtrissait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle n'avait rien fait contre Undertaker. C'était vrai, elle l'ignorait elle-même. Pour tout avouer, profiter de l'ouverture ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Ce n'était qu'après qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle aurait pu en finir, au cri de William. Encore qu'à ce moment-là aussi, elle s'était sentie incapable de réagir.

Elle se mordit les lèvres en repensant au regard glacial de son patron, à la gifle mentale qu'il lui avait assénée. Pourquoi avait-elle si mal en pensant à un homme qui ne l'avait jamais traité autrement qu'en employé incompétent et surexcité ? Qui même encore aujourd'hui ne la considérait pas comme une femme ? Pourquoi l'aimait-elle, tout simplement ? Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit lui et pas un autre ?

« Hey, Grell... Calme-toi un peu, tes lèvres sont en sang... »

La Shinigami se rendit tout à coup compte du goût de fer dans sa bouche. Elle l'essuya du revers de sa manche en sanglotant, puis se tourna sur le dos pour regarder le plafond.

« Pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça ? murmura-t-elle à travers ses larmes en fermant les paupières. Et... Et tu sais que je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai rien répliqué à William ?

-Il a été vachement dur avec toi... nota l'Humaine.

-J'ai... J'ai pourtant l'habitude d'ê... d'être rabaissée ou insultée mais là, c'est... »

Sa phrase s'acheva dans un sanglot. Clémence lui serra un peu plus l'épaule en signe de réconfort. Grell finit par se calmer légèrement et rouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur la fausse rousse.

« Pourquoi tu pleures aussi ? demanda tout à coup la Shinigami entre deux larmes.

-Je pleure pas, affirma Clémence.

-Si, tu as les larmes aux yeux, hoqueta Grell.

-C'est pas comme pleurer... C'est une poussière dans l'œil. Comme Obito. Et puis, j'aime pas voir les gens pleurer.

-Qui est Obito ?

-Mon personnage préféré dans _Naruto_. Pour dire qu'il ne pleure pas, il dit qu'il a une poussière dans l'œil.

-D'accord... »

Elles restèrent un instant silencieuses, Clémence en profitant pour sécher les quelques larmes qui commençait à couler sur ses joues. Grell entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens pour trouver un peu de soutien.

« Allez, Grell... Calme-toi un peu... On va finir pas se dessécher toutes les deux, comme dirait Alex.

-Tu pourras tou... toujours demander à Ronald de te consoler...

-Très drôle ! »

Grell eut un petit sourire triste qui disparut presque aussitôt. On toqua alors à la porte et Emma s'annonça avant d'entrer sur l'invitation de Clémence.

« Pfiou ! souffla-t-elle en se laissant tomber à côté de sa colocataire. Franchement... Il est horriblement maladroit, William, parfois ! »

En entendant son prénom, la Shinigami étouffa un sanglot. La brune se tourna alors vers l'autre Humaine et s'écria :

« Ah non ! Ne me dis pas que tu chiales encore, toi ! Grell, d'accord, mais toi...

-Mais non, j'ai juste...

-Une poussière dans l'œil. » acheva la rouquine, entrecoupée de pleurs.

Clémence et Grell se mirent à rire nerveusement, entre rire et larmes. Emma les regarda toutes les deux d'un air désabusé.

« Ah les filles... Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être cons, quoi ! »

Grell et Clémence rigolèrent encore plus en voyant l'air qu'avait pris Emma. Cette dernière finit par les rejoindre et elles ne purent parler durant un moment. Ce fut la rousse qui se calma en premier. Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir en tailleur en croisant les bras et regarda les Humaines avec un sourire triste.

« Ça fait du bien de rire un peu, murmura-t-elle.

-Après tout ce qui s'est passé, c'est clair ! approuva Clémence.

-Wi... William ne t'a pas tuée alors ?

-Faut croire que non, sourit Emma. Grell... Il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il te blessait.

-Il sait parfaitement que je ne vais pas très bien, ces derniers temps. Je lui en ai parlé parce que je voudrais quitter l'équipe. Il a rien compris, comme toujours...

-Quitter l'équipe ? Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Clémence.

La rousse eut un rire ironique.

« Fin septembre, je me suis fait opérer pour enfin devenir vraiment une femme. J'avais... J'avais l'impression que tout allait miraculeusement s'arranger. En fait, c'est peut-être pire qu'avant. Les gens qui sont au courant me traite avec plus de mépris, sans parler du fait que le jour de l'opération j'ai été appelée en urgence et que je n'ai pas répondu ou j'aurais dû tout remettre à des mois plus tard. Du coup, avec mon passé, j'ai été mise à l'épreuve, Ronald et moi avons failli vous faucher... »

Emma eut un grognement en repensant à cet épisode de sa vie. Elles avaient frôlé la mort sans aucune raison !

« … et j'ai été mise à pied un mois avec confiscation provisoire de ma Faux. Et c'est long, sans voir personne. Quand je suis revenue, ça a été pour me faire à peine mieux traiter que tout à l'heure par tout le monde... A part par Ronald qui, de toute façon, a eu aussi pas mal d'ennuis avec cette histoire de Death note mal lu. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas fini toutes les heures supplémentaires que William lui a mises...

-Ah ouais, quand même ! s'exclama Clémence. Et ça date de fin décembre...

-Oui. Du coup, j'ai envie de partir, de tout recommencer à zéro, là où personne ne me connaîtra et où je serais vraiment vu comme une femme... Mais mes demandes ont été systématiquement refusées parce que je suis Traqueuse.

-Traqueuse ? demanda avec curiosité Emma. C'est quoi ça ? Tu n'es pas une Faucheuse ?

-Si également, mais les Traqueurs sont chargés de débusquer, arrêter ou tuer les déserteurs. Il existe ceux qui s'occupent des Démons les plus dangereux, ceux qui n'ont pas de pacte et dévorent n'importe quelles âmes.

-Et vous êtes donc l'équipe de Traqueurs chargés d'éliminer Undertaker...

-C'est ça. On ne nous a pas laissé le choix. Ronald et moi parce qu'on a été les premiers à l'affronter, William parce qu'il était notre supérieur direct. Quant à Slingby et Alan, les patrons ont jugé qu'on se connaissait depuis longtemps et qu'on pourrait facilement se battre à leurs côtés. Ils ont jamais pris en compte le fait que Slingby et moi ne pouvons pas nous voir ni être dans la même pièce sans nous entre-tuer, ni que les épines de la Mort ne sont guère appropriées pour un travail de Traqueur. Du coup, ça donne les résultats navrants de tout à l'heure... »

Il y eut un long silence. Se confier un peu semblait avoir fait du bien à Grell. Elle chuchota tout à coup, plus pour elle que pour Emma et Clémence :

« Et maintenant, je vais devoir cohabiter vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec un homme que je déteste et un autre que j'aime mais qui me traite comme une moins que rien.

-En parlant de William, intervint Emma, je pense vraiment qu'il n'a pas compris qu'il t'humiliait complètement.

-Laisse tomber. Au... Au moins je suis fixée... souffla Grell en se remettant à pleurer. Si je me faisais encore des illusions, il a fini de les balayer...

-Hey ! Allez Grell... Calme-toi, un homme aussi insensible n'en vaut pas la peine, tenta la brune avec compassion.

-Est-ce que tu as dé... déjà été traitée comme ça p... par celui que tu aimes ?

-J'ai jamais été amoureuse, nota Emma.

-Qu... Quelle chance... »

On toqua à ce moment à la porte de Clémence. Après qu'elle ait dit d'entrer, William se glissa dans la chambre et regarda de son habituel air stoïque les deux Humaines.

« J'aimerais parler seul à seul avec Sutcliff, s'il vous plait.

-J'ai pas forcément envie de te parler, agressa Grell.

-Il va bien falloir pourtant. Je vous prie de sortir, mesdemoiselles.

-Ça va aller, Grell ? s'inquiéta Clémence.

-Au pire, j'ai toujours ma Death Scythe. » cracha-t-elle en regardant son supérieur.

Celui-ci ne se sentit pas rassuré. Il savait très bien de quoi Grell était capable. Il allait donc devoir y aller avec des pincettes.


	10. Vraiment ! !

**Salut tout le monde !  
Après une loooongue et première semaine de travail mais supère intéressante, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! XD Je ne pensais pas publier si tôt, mais bon... J'ai un peu d'avance, alors j'en profite. ^^  
En tout cas, voilà un chapitre dont le titre vient de Momo0302 et où on a enfin les explications entre Grell et William. :-P**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX : VRAIMENT... ! !**

Les deux Humaines sortirent, un peu inquiètes de les laisser seuls. En même temps, si l'un des deux s'emportaient, elles ne seraient d'aucune utilité...

Grell avait ramené ses jambes contre elle et les avaient entourées de ses bras. Elle jeta un regard mauvais à William qui décida de passer outre et de s'expliquer avec elle une bonne fois pour toutes. Il l'observa un instant. Il devait avouer qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Son visage était sillonné de larmes et son maquillage avait coulé, mais ses yeux délavés lui lançaient des éclairs malgré tout. Il comprenait un peu mieux ce qu'Emma lui avait dit en ayant la rousse en face de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? fit Grell d'un ton menaçant en Anglais. Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas envie de te parler. Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Je pense qu'une discussion s'impose, continua-t-il dans leur langue maternelle. Nous allons être amenés à nous côtoyer encore plus souvent que d'habitude pour le travail et...

-Mais voilà ton problème ! s'emporta tout à coup Grell avec violence. Il n'y a que le travail qui compte pour toi ! Tu ne peux même pas penser qu'il y a des gens qui ont des sentiments, et qui peuvent souffrir ! J'en ai marre d'être traitée comme de la merde ! Je... Je ne suis pas une chose indésirable ou un objet qu'on peut jeter à la poubelle ! Je suis une personne, avec un cœur et des sentiments...

-Je comprends tout à fait ce que vous voulez dire Sutcliff, commença William avec calme en remontant ses lunettes, mais je...

-NON ! s'écria Grell qui se remit à pleurer, tant de rage que de tristesse. Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne sais même pas qui je suis ! Tu...

-Je vous jure... Je sais très bien qui vous êtes, Grell Sutcliff. Si je l'ignorais, je ne serais pas...

-Là, tu vois, tu recommences ! Non, tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne sais rien de moi, ou de ce que j'ai vécu... Tu n'as même jamais voulu voir ce que tu représentais pour moi... Je... Je ne t'ai pas ca... caché que je t'aimais... Tu ne m'as pas une seule fois prise au sérieux ! Parce que oui, je n'ai aucune raison de t'aimer, mais je t'aime depuis l'Académie. Je n'ai jamais aimé _**que**_ toi ! Tu pourrais au moins essayer d'en tenir compte, même si tu ne ressens rien pour moi et...

-Et c'est le cas Sutcliff... intervint William, plutôt mal à l'aise dans ce genre de discussion. Je préfère que cela soit clair et que vous ne vous fassiez pas d'illusions. Je suis votre supérieur hiérarchique et... »

Il fut coupé par Grell qui éclata à nouveau en sanglot.

« C'est pas comme si je ne le savais pas ! s'écria-t-elle. Et ç... ça fait longtemps que j'ai plus d'illusions figure-toi ! Je voudrais t'oublier, mais c'est impossible, on est tout le temps ensemble !

-Vraiment ! Ne soyez pas idiot, fit maladroitement le brun dans une tentative de réconfort et de relativisation, vous ne devez pas être tant amoureux de moi puisque vous courez après ce parasite de Michaelis... »

À la seconde même où il finit sa phrase, il comprit qu'il aurait dû dire tout sauf cela. Il avait pourtant tenté d'appliquer les conseils d'Emma... Être compréhensif et moins dur, instaurer une bonne entente au sein de son équipe... Cela n'impliquait-il pas de remonter le moral de ses employés ? Il avait juste voulu prouver à Grell qu'elle pouvait très bien se passer de lui...

Une lueur inquiète traversa ses yeux quand elle posa un regard assassin sur lui. Il était plus puissant qu'elle, mais il n'avait aucune envie de tenter de se battre contre Grell dans un état de rage profonde. Elle pouvait se montrer extrêmement violente...

La rousse explosa, ne pouvant en entendre plus.

« JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE DE SEBASTIAN ! TU PEUX DIRE QUE JE LE TROUVE MAGNIFIQUE, SUBLIME, PARFAIT, MAIS JE NE L'AIME PAS ! C'EST JUSTE CE QUE JE DISAIS : TU NE ME PRENDS PAS AU SERIEUX ! ET... ET PUIS JE SUIS UNE FEMME ! TU ENTENDS ?! UNE _**FEMME ! **_» hurla-t-elle, hors d'elle.

Elle reprit son souffle et se remit à crier après William qui remonta nerveusement ses lunettes, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'un tel traitement. Dire qu'il avait espéré une simple conversation calme et civilisée...

« Est-ce que c'est trop dur à comprendre, que je suis une femme ?! Je demande pas grand chose ! Juste qu'on me _**considère**_ comme une femme ! Surtout que j'ai changé de sexe ! Même mon état civil à changé, ce qui est quasiment impossible chez les Shinigami ! ALORS POURQUOI TU PARLES DE MOI COMME D'UN HOMME ?! »

William pensa avec raison qu'il ne valait mieux pas appliquer la froide logique en cet instant. S'il faisait à remarquer à Grell qu'elle était jusqu'à présent un homme, il risquait de finir faucher. Et puis... Il devait bien avouer pour une fois que les arguments de la rousse étaient incontournables : elle était désormais anatomiquement une femme et, plus important que tout pour lui, reconnue en temps que telle administrativement.

« P... Par habitude... admit-il, conscient que c'était la seule réponse qu'il pouvait donner.

-Par habitude ?! ALORS CHANGE TES HABITUDES ! cria Grell. C'est pas si difficile, non ?! Je veux pas grand chose ! Simplement être vue comme une femme, qu'on parle de moi au féminin... Ronald le fait bien, lui ! Même Alan ! Alors qu'il est avec Slingby... C'est que ça doit pas être si compliqué, non ?! Et ça me rendrait la vie un peu plus vivable... »

Son ton s'était fait suppliant. Elle semblait y tenir vraiment. En même temps, si ça n'avait été qu'un caprice, elle ne serait jamais passée sur la table d'opération...

Grell soutint un instant le regard de William avant de le détourner en fermant les yeux. Les larmes se remirent aussitôt à inonder son visage. Elle sursauta en sentant la mains de son patron sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolé, Sutcliff. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa à nouveau les yeux froids de William qui retira sa main. Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander en une seule fois, quoi qu'en dise Emma. Plus compréhensif, certes, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer ! Hors de question de faire ami-ami avec les employés...

« Par... Pardon ? bafouilla Grell qui ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle avait entendu.

-J'étais venu pour m'excuser, expliqua-t-il. J'ai été un peu excessif, tout à l'heure. Je ne pensais pas que vous le prendriez ainsi.

-AH NON ! C'est trop facile... Tu me descends devant tout le monde et tu viens t'excuser en privé ?! T'es quand même gonflé !

-Je vous jure... Je suis sincèrement désolé, reprit William un peu plus fort, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous blesser. Maintenant, j'espère que vous comprendrez que c'est une énorme concession que je vous fais. Si vous tenez à ce que la cohabitation se passe dans de bonnes conditions, essayez d'y mettre un peu du votre. Je ne dis pas cela que pour vous, je parlerais également aux autres. »

Sous-entendu, il expliquerait à Éric qu'il n'avait aucune envie de le voir s'entre-tuer avec Grell dans l'appartement. Il fit quelques pas et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Je vais refaire une demande de mutation, murmura la rousse. J'espère que tu l'appuieras cette fois.

-J'ai déjà appuyé les autres, remarqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas ma faute si elles sont toutes refusées. »

Il sortit, soulagé qu'il n'y ait pas eu de casse, laissant derrière lui une Grell amère et malheureuse.

**.oOo.**

Un silence de mort régnait dans le salon. Ronald, les deux Humaines et le comte étaient assis autour de la table avec des mugs remplis de thé. Éric était resté auprès d'Alan qui avait du mal à se reposer avec tout le bruit ambiant et Alexander squattait toujours la salle de bain. Si Grell avait déclaré que les excuses de William étaient privées, tout le monde avait pourtant parfaitement entendu ce qu'il s'était dit entre eux.

Clémence tenta tout à coup de dérider l'atmosphère :

« Maintenant, les voisins vont sûrement se demander laquelle entre Emma et moi est une anglaise transsexuelle...

-Sauf s'ils ne parlent pas Anglais... En tout cas, commença Richard, ils aur... »

Il se tut aussitôt en voyant William entrer. Même s'il était toujours aussi impassible, on pouvait le sentir légèrement tendu quand il demanda à ce qu'on lui serve un peu de thé à lui aussi.

« Je... Je vais voir comment va Grell... » murmura Clémence en se levant et laissant sa place à William.

La déesse de la Mort ne répondit pas quand elle toqua. Elle entra, se disant qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas entendu. Effectivement, elle la trouva prostrée, pleurant le visage dans le coussin de Clémence.

« Hey, Grell... » murmura celle-ci.

Cette dernière sursauta et se tourna vers l'Humaine.

« Ça va ? s'enquit-elle se savoir.

-N... Non... Ou s... si... Je sais pas... Soulagée de m'être ex... expliquée avec lui m... mais il... il m'a... enfin, je sais qu'il m... m'aimera jamais... »

Clémence allait tenter de répliquer quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral face à son chagrin d'amour, mais elle la coupa en leur demandant :

« Je... J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule... Est-ce que tu... ?

-Oui bien sûr, sourit-elle. Mais je voulais te dire que si tu as besoin de quelque chose, on est là, d'accord ? N'hésite surtout pas.

-Merci. »

Elle la laissa tranquille pour se remettre de ses émotions. Dans le couloir, elle entendit la voix de William qui expliquait froidement à Éric de considérer Grell comme une femme en s'adressant à elle. Ça arrangerait pas mal de chose. Quand elles entrèrent, le chef de secteur assurait qu'il veillerait personnellement de son côté à ce que la rousse ne provoque plus le blond. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Alexander pour reparaître et déclarer que le battant des toilettes n'était pas bien fixé, qu'un rideau de douche ne valait pas des portes coulissantes, que la lumière était vraiment mauvaise dans la salle de bain... Bref, la pièce n'était pas digne d'accueillir un Phantomhive.

Il y eut un court silence.

Puis tout le monde éclata de rire hormis Alexander qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle, et William qui ne riait jamais mais qui s'autorisa un léger sourire moqueur.

Les allégations étaient tellement en décalage avec l'ambiance explosive du moment ! Ils durent reconnaître que ça leur avait fait du bien de rire un peu, même si Éric, riant autant mais moins fort, leur rappela qu'Alan tentait de récupérer de sa crise.

**.oOo.**

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de l'appartement. Emma déclara que ce devait être les filles qui arrivaient enfin. Il était sept heures et demi déjà... Elle se leva et alla ouvrir. Lena, Krystal, Aude, Lou et Lisa entrèrent en riant.

« Chut ! ordonna Emma. Y en a un qui se repose dans ma chambre.

-Ah ! Alan ? demanda Aude. Enfin, celui qui faisait Alan... Il a vraiment fait un malaise alors ?

-Non, non, nous sommes allés à l'hôpital pour le plaisir, ironisa la brune.

-Sebastian et Undertaker ont pu venir ou pas, finalement ? interrogea Lisa. Leur prestation était magnifique...

-Euh non, ils n'ont vraiment pas pu se libérer, expliqua Emma en se demandant ce qu'avait pu dire Lena.

-Dommage ! Et... Clémence, elle en est où avec son blond vénitien écossais ? glissa Krystal à Emma.

-Ça va, il a enfin arrêter de se foutre d'elle et petit à petit, on arrive à quelque chose ! Et puis...

-Et puis ?

-Ils ont passé un moment intime, dans sa chambre, tout à l'heure.

-Intime ? nota Krystal avec un grand sourire entendu.

-Non, pas intime à ce point !

-Je me disais aussi, venant de Clém'... »

Elles entrèrent dans le salon déjà bien occupé. Clémence proposa alors d'appeler le restaurant de sushi le plus proche. Non seulement, ils livraient à domicile, mais en plus ça leur permettait de continuer la Japan Expo Sud à domicile. Et puis... Lena commençait sérieusement à avoir l'estomac dans les talons.

Pendant que chacun notait ce qu'il voulait acheter, Éric commandant pour Alan, Emma alla toquer à la chambre de sa colocataire.

« Grell ?

-Mh...

-On est en train de choisir ce qu'on va commander pour manger, dit-elle en passant la tête à l'intérieur. Tu... Tu veux venir voir ?

-Pas faim... murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée, allongée sur le lit.

-Tu vas pas rester ici sans manger quand même ?

-N... Non...

-Alors viens, ça te fera du bien de voir du monde. Je peux t'assurer qu'on va te remonter le moral, nous !

-Y a William...

-Et on s'en fout de William ! Allez, Grell, courage. Il faudra bien que tu sortes un jour ou l'autre, non ? rajouta Emma sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Mh... »

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et essuya ses larmes. Elle prit une grande inspiration et déclara d'un air malheureux :

« Tu as raison mais... ça fait mal de s'entendre dire ça...

-Tu sais... Je comprends tout à fait... compatit Emma en prenant place à côté d'elle. Moi aussi j'ai été rejetée par un homme. Mon père. Et c'est pas facile non plus.

-Ça aussi, je connais. Mais c'est un autre problème pour moi. De... De toute façon... Aucun homme ne m'aimera, je ne suis pas née femme...

-Faut pas dire ça... T'en sais rien. On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

-Tu... Tu crois au coup de foudre ? »

Emma eut un petit rire ironique avant de répliquer :

« Franchement ? Non. Mais demande à Clémence, elle aura sûrement un avis différent... »

Grell eut un petit rire.

« C'est vrai...

-Ça va mieux ?

-C'est pas la grande forme, mais... je crois.

-Tu viens alors ? »

Grell se mordilla les lèvres avant d'accepter. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne pourrait pas couper à une nouvelle confrontation avec William. Alors, autant que le problème soit réglé le plus tôt possible.

Légèrement vacillante, elle se releva et sortit de la chambre avec Emma. Elle lui attrapa alors le bras :

« Attends, tu... Tu aurais du démaquillant, s'il te plait ? Tout a dû couler, non ?

-Tu n'aimes pas l'effet panda ? sourit Emma.

-Pas vraiment, non, répondit tristement Grell.

-Je t'apporte ça de suite. »

Elle allait se diriger vers sa chambre, avant de se souvenir qu'Alan s'y reposer. Elle préféra donc demander à Clémence.

« Oui, bien sûr qu'elle peut le prendre ! dit celle-ci. Attends, je viens, vous allez pas trouver mon coton sinon. »

Elle suivit Emma jusqu'à la salle de bain où les attendaient Grell qui se regardait dans le miroir.

« J'ai vraiment une mine affreuse... chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Tu veux te refaire une beauté ? proposa Clémence. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut, ici.

-Ça te gène pas ?

-Non. Par contre... Si tu veux du fond de teint, le mien ne va pas être bon. J'ai pas vraiment la peau d'une rousse...

-J'ai ma BB crème de secours, déclara Emma en la sortant.

-Merci beaucoup... »

Bientôt, la rousse réapparut dans le salon. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant William et détourna le regard, sentant son cœur se serrer, surtout que tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

« On se demandait où tu étais passée ! rit Lisa. Tu viens de louper la superbe histoire avec Lena qui croyait que la sauce vinaigrée pour le riz des sushis était en fait un rince doigt !

-Je suis sûre qu'on avait fait comme ça la première fois, grogna la blonde.

-N'importe quoi... se moqua Emma. Faut être folle pour foutre les mains dans du vinaigre.

-Faut être blonde ! éclata de rire Lou.

-En tout cas, il ne nous manque plus que ta commande et on peut appeler, déclara Clémence à Grell.

-J'ai pas faim. Je pense pas que je vais manger.

-Hey Juliette ! s'exclama Krystal en employant le faux nom qu'on avait dit aux invités pour les Shinigami. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. »

Grell ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à William, assis sur le canapé, avant de baisser le regard, sentant les larmes lui remonter aux yeux.

« Peine de cœur, se contenta de dire sinistrement Clémence à sa meilleure amie. Juliette, tu es sûre que tu veux rien manger ? Y a rien qui te ferait plaisir ? »

Grell réfléchit un instant puis déclara d'une voix triste :

« Des cookies.

-Des cookies ?

-Oui, des cookies, affirma-t-elle à nouveau. Tu me demandes ce qui me ferait plaisir. Ben, c'est des cookies.

-T'as de la chance, fit Emma en se demandant, comme tout le monde, d'où lui venait cette soudaine envie de cookies, j'en ai justement acheté une boîte. Elle est dans le placard derrière toi, sur l'étagère du bas. »

Grell ouvrit la porte et s'empara des gâteaux. Aude se mit à rire :

« On dirait une femme enceinte, même si d'habitude, c'est plutôt les fraises... »

Il y eut divers réactions. Les Shinigami présents tournèrent leur regard vers la rousse, celles qui n'étaient pas au courant pour Grell se mirent à rire, alors qu'Emma et Clémence se sourirent avec ironie. En revanche, Lena avait atrocement pâli. Elle imaginait sûrement déjà la déesse de la Mort sortir sa Faux et massacrer Aude, ainsi que toutes celles qui avaient osé rigoler d'un sujet si sensible.

Mais il n'en fut rien puisque Grell se mit aussi à rire, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère, avant d'engouffrer un biscuit.

**.oOo.**

Quand les repas arrivèrent, ils se rendirent compte qu'il manquait une chaise. La seule disponible était dans la chambre d'Emma où Alan dormait encore. Et de toute, même s'ils allaient la chercher, quand le Shinigami malade se réveillerait, il manquerait toujours une chaise. Heureusement, Krystal trouva le parfait compromis, au grand dam de sa meilleure amie :

« Bah c'est pas grave, Clémence n'a qu'à se mettre sur les genoux de Duncan et le tour est joué ! »

Tout le monde, hormis Alexander qui leva les yeux au plafond d'exaspération, rit devant le teint écarlate que prit Clémence.

« C'est pas comme si t'avais le choix, nota Emma. On peut pas faire autrement.

-Mais si... murmura-t-elle.

-Ah, et quoi ? ricana Lena.

-J... Je sais pas, on... On va trouver, c'est...

-Allez, viens. » sourit Ronald qui était sur le canapé en tendant la main à Clémence.

Elle secoua la tête négativement, incapable de prononcer un mot. Le blond soupira et se penchant en riant vers elle pour attraper son poignet et la tirer vers lui. Elle tenta de se dégager, rouge de honte, mais avant qu'elle comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva sur ses genoux pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Il enlaça ses hanches pour être sûre qu'elle ne se relève pas et susurra à son oreille :

« Tu n'étais pas aussi gênée, tout à l'heure... »

Elle perdit toutes les couleurs qu'elle avait prise et bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui accentua le sourire de l'Écossais.

« Et si on donnait à chacun sa commande ? proposa Lena qui n'avait que faire pour le moment des problèmes de cœur de ses amies pour l'instant.

-Ça marche ! s'écria Lisa en piochant dans les paquets apportaient pour commencer la distribution avec Emma.

-Mais c'est ignoble ! se plaignit Alexander en recevant la sienne.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive _**encore **_? soupira Richard.

-Ce sont des baguettes... grogna-t-il. J'exige une fourchette et un couteau ! Il est absolument impossible de se restaurer avec de tels instruments.

-Pour une fois, tu vas te taire et apprendre, Alex !

-Alexander ! Mon prénom est Alexander ! Aimerais-tu être surnommé _**Rick **_?!

-Ça ne me gêne pas outre mesure, figure-toi, souffla le comte en levant les yeux au plafond. Et toi qui est toujours en train de prendre exemple sur Ciel... Lui, ça ne l'a jamais gêné de manger avec des baguettes.

-Son seul défaut ! déclara le jeune adolescent.

-Ah bon, vraiment ? ricana Richard. C'est vrai que vendre son âme au diable, c'est une preuve indiscutable de qualité...

-Je suis absolument d'accord avec vous, comte, déclara William. Ciel Phantomhive n'était qu'un petit prétentieux sans envergure, trop faible d'esprit pour ne pas se laisser corrompre et pour donner en pâture ce qu'il avait de plus précieux à un Démon. »

Emma et Lena échangèrent de rapides regards. Apparemment, l'âme de Ciel avait bel et bien était dévorée par Sebastian. Clémence n'était plus en état de réfléchir pour noter la remarque du Shinigami. Ronald la tenait toujours d'une main.

« Il n'a jamais été prétentieux, répliqua Alexander d'un ton hautain. Et je ne le suis pas non plus. Je désire simplement me nourrir avec des couverts décents.

-C'est tout à fait décent, comme tu dis ! répondit avec acidité Lisa.

-Il est impossible de tenir ses choses. Richard, mon frère, ne me dis pas que tu y parviens !

-Non, mais nous allons apprendre ! On va bien s'amuser pour une fois.

-Crois-tu que cela est un jeu ?

-Prends-le comme ça, tu verras ! Et... Le dernier à avoir fini n'est pas digne d'être un Phantomhive ! »

Aussitôt, une petit lueur de défi s'alluma dans le regard bleu d'Alexander. Avec un sourire déterminé en coin, il accepta la compétition. Lisa et Emma leur apprirent à se servir des baguettes comme il fallait. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience de voir Alexander se rater complètement afin de pouvoir lui rabaisser son caquet. Malheureusement, il comprit en un rien de temps comment les manier. Quant à Richard, il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas et elles ripaient sans cesse entre ses mains. Il était certainement pire que Lena et Éric.

Arrivés au milieu du repas, ils eurent l'heureuse surprise de voir arriver Alan. Ce dernier était fatigué, blanc comme l'albâtre et ses yeux cerclés de cernes, mais il semblait se sentir légèrement mieux après avoir pris du repos. Éric se leva et le serra contre lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

« Comment tu te sens ? lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

-Ça va, sourit légèrement Alan. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ah, mais vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? s'exclama Krystal. C'est cool ça !

-Il était temps que tu atterrisses, Krys ! se moqua Clémence.

-Je croyais que c'était juste pour le cosplay, c'est tout.

-Loupé ! rit sa meilleure amie en quittant les genoux de Ronald.

-Eh ! protesta ce dernier en la rattrapant. Tu vas où comme ça ?

-Chercher la chaise d'Emma, souffla-t-elle. Alan peut se mettre sur les genoux d'Éric maintenant... C'est... C'est plus logique, non ?

-On était bien installé pourtant... »

Clémence haussa vaguement les épaules, légèrement rougissante, et disparut dans la chambre pour en revenir avec la fameuse chaise, tandis que le couple de Shinigami s'installait sur le canapé à côté de William.

« J'ai gagné ! déclara tout à coup avec suffisance Alexander en posant ses baguettes. Richard, mon frère tu n'est guère digne du nom de Phantomhive. Tss... »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Lena et Éric.

« Quant à vous deux, vous êtes aussi ridicules que mon frère. Il n'y a rien de compliqué dans cet exercice. En tout cas, _**moi**_, j'ai fini. »

Il y eut un soupir collectif d'exaspération. Personne ne prit la peine de lui répliquer. Cependant, il n'avait pas fini et conclut :

« En même temps qu'attendre d'une _**femme**_ et d'un _**homosexuel**_... »

Richard le frappa derrière la tête avec toute la force dont il était capable avant que quiconque ait le temps de dire quoi que se soit. Alexander cria de douleur. Il aurait sûrement un bleu, invisible sous sa tignasse blonde et ses cervicales le faisait souffrir.

« Es-tu fou mon frère ?

-Père et mère ne t'ont pas élever comme ça, déclara durement le comte de Phantomhive. Alors maintenant tu t'excuses et tu la fermes. »

**.oOo.**

Quand Alan eut fini de manger, Lena proposa de faire un jeu, ce qu'accepta aussitôt avec enthousiasme Alexander. Les autres acquiescèrent alors. Quelques jeux furent proposer et le loup-garou fut choisi à la presque unanimité.

En tirant à pile ou face, Lisa fut nommée Maître du jeu. En accord avec les traditions de leur petit groupe, elle dut trouver une histoire originale et les rôles allant avec. N'ayant guère d'idée, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux Shinigami et repensa à leur prestation de cosplay. Elle sut aussitôt ce qu'elle allait faire et distribua les cartes. Chacun regarda la sienne. Grell, qui grignotait ses derniers cookies eut un sourire triste et ironique en découvrant la sienne. Décidément, le destin aimait jouer des tours...

« Je vais faire une version _Black Butler_, prévint Lisa. Les loups-garous seront des Démons...

-Ah non, mais je vous jure ! protesta William en jetant un coup d'œil à sa carte. Je refuse de... c'est... Vraiment... ! »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et Grell déclara avec un air dangereux :

« Au moins, on sait ce que tu es... Je sais déjà qui je vais condamner à mort au vote, puisque je ne peux pas le faire dans la réalité.

-Vraiment... Comme si c'était ma faute que vous soyez amoureux-se de moi. » se rattrapa-t-il en repensant qu'il devrait la considérer comme une femme.

Grell serra les poings, sentant les larmes remonter à ses yeux. Clémence mit sa main sur la sienne pour la réconforter. La rousse baissa les yeux et avala son ultime cookie. Lisa décida de continuer ses explications pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère redevenue lourde :

« Ensuite... La petite fille sera Ciel, la sorcière... Undertaker... Euh... Ah ! Cupidon sera Druitt et les amoureux, je propose Éric et Alan.

-Eh eh... ricana Krystal. En parlant d'eux deux et vu que se sont les amoureux... Question existentielle : vous pensez que qui est qui dans le couple ? »

La bleue, Lou, Aude et Lisa éclatèrent de rire, pendant que Lena, Emma et Clémence se lançaient des coups d'œil gênés. Éric ricana sur le coup en voyant Alan pâlir plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Alexander s'offusqua aussitôt que l'on puisse parler d'un tel sujet.

« J'ai pas envie de savoir ! s'exclama Ronald avec un sourire ironique.

-Ah non, railla Grell en oubliant momentanément sa dépression amoureuse, moi, ça m'intéresse...

-Je vous jure... grommela William, visiblement d'accord avec le jeune blond.

-Bah, réfléchit Lisa, c'est forcément Éric, le dominant...

-Ouais, approuva Aude, le contraire serait bizarre en fait.

-Trop, c'est forcément ça, approuva Krystal.

-Moi, intervint Grell avec un sourire moqueur, je dis qu'on peut pas savoir avant d'avoir vu leur intimité...

-Tu crois ? fit Lou en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien sûr.

-En même temps, c'est pas bête ! s'écria Lisa. Qui nous dis que quand ils sont que tous les deux, c'est pas Alan qui porte la culotte ? »

Éric crut s'étrangler en entendant ça et prit la même teinte que son amant. Ce dernier, en revanche, se mordit les lèvres de gène. Aucun des deux ne pouvaient se défendre au risque de se découvrir.

« Il doit cacher son jeu, en fait, Alan, réfléchit Krystal. Faut toujours se méfier des mecs qui paraissent fragiles, comme ça, au premier abord. En fait, c'est des dominateurs.

-Exact ! approuva doctement Lisa. Et c'est pour ça qu'Éric compense en se montrant très viril aux yeux des autres. De toute façon, il n'y a qu'à voir tout ce qu'il fait pour Alan. Il se fait mener par le bout du nez, j'en suis sûre.

-Hu hu hu... gloussa Grell. Vous l'imaginez en soubrette ? Je suis certaine que c'est Éric qui fait tout le ménage chez eux. »

Le Shinigami blond ne pouvait en supporter plus et grogna en essayant de faire passer ça comme la suite de la conversation :

« Alan est malade ! Il ne va pas se fatiguer inutilement pour des trucs aussi stupides... »

Ronald éclata de rire et dut enlever ses lunettes pour essuyer ses larmes. Alan plongea son visage dans ses mains, mais Éric se rendit vite compte qu'il riait autant que l'Écossais, même s'il avait repris des couleurs en rougissant. Quand Grell lui lança un large sourire aux dents acérées, Éric comprit qu'il avait mis les deux pieds dans le plat. Il ne pouvait pas faire mieux !

Il se mordit les lèvres tandis que tout le monde était plié en deux, à part Alexander qui levait ostensiblement les yeux au plafond, Emma, Clémence et Lena qui étaient affreusement gênées pour lui et William qui s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose. Après tout, il avait promis que Grell arrêterait d'attaquer Éric si ce dernier la considérait comme une femme...

Mais l'occupante brune de l'appartement croisa son regard et lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire. Grell commençait à aller légèrement mieux et à se retrouver. Inutile de l'écorcher vive de nouveau, il en avait assez fait avec elle pour ce soir.

Clémence changea habilement de sujet pour calmer tout ce beau monde :

« Et au lieu de dire des bêtises, si on commençait à jouer ?

-Quoi, ça te fait pas rire, d'imaginer Éric en soubrette ? rit Krystal.

-J'aurais pensé que si, tout comme toi, Emma, pouffa Grell.

-J'ai surtout envie de commencer la partie : ça promet d'être intéressant de combattre des Démons ! »

Tout le monde se rangea à son avis et Lisa put débuter son discours du loup-garou version _Black Butler_.

**.oOo.**

« Londres, 1889. Après avoir tremblé devant les sinistres agissements de Jack l'Éventreur quelques mois auparavant, les habitants de la capitale anglaise sont assaillis par de nouveaux méfaits. Une mort atrocement douloureuse semble frapper. La reine Victoria demande donc à son fidèle Chien de Garde d'enquêter et Ciel se met aussitôt en chasse du meurtrier avec son diable de majordome.

-Vraiment... grogna William.

-De leur côté, les Shinigami font face au même problème, continua Lisa sans faire attention. Des âmes disparaissent sans être fauché, ni même en apparaissant sur la Death list. Ils décident, suivant le protocole, d'enquêter à leur tour. Les employés Shinigami sont donc sur le pied de guerre et découvrent bientôt que leurs pires ennemis sont derrière tout ça : les Démons. Ils dévorent en effet des âmes innocentes à la tombée de la nuit, sans même avoir passé de pacte avec eux. Ainsi, les dieux de la Mort et Ciel Phantomhive vont devoir s'allier pour endiguer le problème et résoudre cet affaire. Mais la nuit tombe déjà et Londres s'endort. Une personne, cependant, ne dort pas : le Vicomte de Druitt qui décide de réunir Éric et Alan, les amoureux, pour le meilleur et pour le pire... »

Grell ouvrit les yeux avec ironie. Il fallait que le rôle du messager de l'amour soit le sien... Elle fit un rapide tour de table du regard et désigna Ronald et Clémence avec un léger sourire.

« Maintenant que les deux amants sont réunis, Druitt décide de s'accorder une bonne nuit de sommeil, pendant qu'Éric et Alan se découvrent. »

Ronald se retint _in extremis_ de rire en voyant Clémence rosissante. Celle-ci leva les yeux au plafond en maudissant celui ou celle qui était Druitt. Ils refermèrent les yeux à la demande de Lisa qui continua son histoire.

« C'est désormais au tour de Lawrence Anderson, connu de tous les Shinigmi sous le nom de Père, de s'éveiller. Grâce au pouvoir de ses lunettes, il peut regarder l'identité de n'importe qui dans la société des Shinigami puisque cette dernière a été infiltrée par les Démons. »

Clémence ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Elle regarda la carte d'Emma. Ciel. Elle pourrait donc se ranger à son avis... Excellente trouvaille !

« Père se rendort alors, satisfait -ou pas- de sa découverte. C'est alors l'heure que choisissent les Démons pour venir dévorer les âmes des pauvres Londoniens et tuer leurs ennemis les Shinigami... »

William ouvrit les yeux sans surprise avec un _Je vous jure_ exaspéré, ainsi qu'Aude, Ronald et Éric. D'un accord muet, ils désignèrent Lou qui avait été élue juste avant comme chef de secteur, avait été surnommée Wil-Lou et auraient deux voix au lieu d'une.

« C'est ainsi qu'un malheureux Faucheur se retrouve tuer par les Diables... Cependant, un être du monde de l'ombre va s'éveiller et continuer la lutte dans ce monde. Il s'agit d'Undertaker... »

William grogna à cette mention. Alan se manifesta pour le rôle.

« Il découvre qui avait été tué. Que va-t-il décider ? »

Alan mit un moment à déterminer ce qu'il allait faire mais décida malgré tout de ne pas sauver Lou. Il refusa en revanche catégoriquement de désigner une personne pour mourir.

« Et Undertaker repart dans son cercueil pour s'endormir avant de commencer sa journée de croque-mort et recevoir sûrement la visite de Ciel Phantomhive. Bientôt, l'aube se lève et Londres se réveille, découvrant les nouvelles victimes. »

Tout le monde ouvrit les yeux et Lou vit qu'elle était morte.

« Et c'est Wil-Lou la victime du jour ! Wil-Lou qui était bien un Shinigami... nota Lisa en voyant la carte de son amie.

-Encore heureux ! s'exclama William.

-Les délibérations vont commencer pour...

-Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour la personne à mettre à mort, coupa Grell avec aigreur en regardant son supérieur. Inutile de perdre du temps. »

Tout le monde se rangea à son avis, le jeu reprit après qu'Aude ait été désignée comme nouveau chef de secteur. Petit à petit, les joueurs furent éliminés. Ronald et Clémence le furent au bout de quatrième tour, après un vote contre la jeune Humaine qui élimina tout de même un Démon. Alan décida de sauver la vie d'Emma, ce qui permit de conserver le rôle de Ciel, le seul à pouvoir regarder quand les diables tuaient.

Finalement, les Démons furent tous abattus et Grell, Alan, Emma et Lena remportèrent la partie.

« C'est très bien ! félicita William avec sérieux. Vraiment... On ne peut que se réjouir que tous ces parasites tueurs de Shinigami soient hors d'état de nuire.

-Euh... hésita Aude en fronçant les sourcils. On a quand même perdu et tu faisais parti des Démons...

-L'un empêche pas l'autre, répliqua le dieu de la Mort piqué au vif.

-En tout cas, grommela Clémence, je remarque que Druitt s'en sort toujours et reste en vie quoi qu'il arrive.

-C'est clair, approuva Grell sur le même ton. Survivre à deux Shinigami et un Démon ayant reçu l'ordre de le tuer, il faut le faire... »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ronald qui haussa lentement la tête en signe d'assentiment, perdu dans ses pensées, puis rajouta en le taquinant :

« Même s'il est vrai qu'un des deux Faucheurs n'avait aucune expérience et n'a été qu'un boulet...

-Eh ! protesta ledit boulet.

-Ah non, elle a raison, réfléchit Lisa. Je ne sais pas qu'il va s'améliorer avec le temps, Ronald, mais il est vraiment pas génial dans l'arc du Campania.

-Il va forcément gagner de l'expérience, grogna ce dernier.

-Alors ça, c'est pas sûr... répondit sarcastiquement Éric pour se venger du fait qu'il avait rigolé en l'imaginant en soubrette. Quand on est pas capable de vaincre un Démon à moitié mort, mieux vaut rester chez sois pour un Shinigami.

-Entièrement d'accord ! continua Aude. Au fait... Clémence, Emma... Vous êtes pas drôles ce soir ! Vous étiez les premières à dire que Ronald avait été nul sur ce coup-là...

-Ouais, bof... Toujours est-il que Druitt s'en sort toujours ! s'exclama Emma en changeant de sujet. Même de nos jours les vicomtes nous poursuivent !

-Mh... Quand je pense qu'il a survécu à cause d'Undertaker... soupira Lisa.

-Son nom n'était pas sur la liste de toute manière, remarqua William impassible.

-Mais c'est vrai ! » s'écria tout à coup Aude.

Elle éclata de rire sans que les autres ne comprennent puis elle commenta :

« C'est ironique quand même ! C'est un déserteur qui empêche des Faucheurs de commettre le meurtre d'une personne qui n'est pas destinée à mourir, dont un qui avait été assigné à résidence pour assassinat ! »

Grell releva vivement la tête et croisa le regard de Ronald. Aucun des deux n'avaient jamais vu ça sous cet angle. Il les avait arrêtés avant qu'ils ne fassent une grosse bêtise, même si elle était justifiée et qu'Undertaker avait dit le faire parce que Druitt le faisait rire. William se mordit la joue intérieure. Jamais il ne reconnaîtrait qu'un transgresseur avait sauvé un Humain ne devant pas mourir.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : "Pourquoi ?"**  
** Avec des interrogations, un nouveau personnage et un temple romain. ^^**


	11. Pourquoi ?

**Salut !  
Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, un de ceux que j'ai préféré écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira...  
J'y développe un peu plus la psychologie de Grell et un nouveau personnage apparait. ^^  
Ce dernier n'était d'ailleurs pas prévu et son rôle devait être attribué à Johan Agares, mais il s'est trouvé que le pari que Momo0302 et moi avions fait sur sa nature s'est révélé complètement faux. Du coup, il a fallu intégrer un nouveau Shinigami ! XD  
Également, il y a des spoils importants sur l'arc de l'école sur ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE X : POURQUOI ?**

Undertaker lui tournait le dos. Elle était encore assise et n'aurait eu qu'à tendre la main pour attraper sa Faux de la Mort et tuer le déserteur tandis qu'il parlait à Sebastian. Mais elle était incapable de réfléchir, comme hypnotisée par ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. C'était comme si elle était déconnectée de la réalité. Elle avait failli mourir. Le déserteur l'avait sauvée. Elle avait vu une infime seconde de sa Lanterne cinématique où il était agenouillé devant un couple. Le visage de l'homme était dans l'ombre, mais celui de la femme était d'une inquiétante beauté.

Le fossoyeur continuait de parler avec le Démon. Elle, elle les observait. Son regard se promenait de l'un à l'autre, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Elle était un peu perdue.

Puis un cri. Quelqu'un qui criait son nom. Elle redescendit aussitôt sur terre. Sa Death Scythe... Elle pouvait... Non, elle ne pouvait pas.

« Alors peut-être pourriez-vous désormais m'expliquer _**pourquoi**_ vous n'avez strictement rien fait lorsque Undertaker vous tournait le dos et que vous aviez votre Faux de la Mort sous la main... »

Non, elle ne savait pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réagi ? Elle-même se posait la question depuis que c'était arrivé. Pourquoi ?

« Le problème, Sutcliff, c'est que ça n'aurait _**jamais**_ dû se produire. Si vous aviez été un peu plus réactif, nous aurions fini notre mission à l'heure qu'il est. »

Bien sûr que ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire... Comme si elle l'ignorait... Comme si elle ne se sentait déjà pas si mal de savoir qu'ils auraient pu rentrer chez eux pour la première fois depuis plus de cent vingt ans. Rentrer à Londres, reprendre une vie normale sans errer de secteur en secteur... En finir avec tout ça... Ou recommencer ailleurs. Juste recommencer à zéro. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien fait ?

« Votre inaptitude à faire correctement votre travail est pire que ce que je pensais. »

Non, elle... Elle n'était pas si nulle. Elle valait mieux que ça. Du moins, elle voulait le penser de tout son cœur. Elle voulait s'en persuader, ne pas croire ceux qui lui disaient depuis son enfance qu'elle était une moins-que-rien. Tenter d'avoir un peu confiance en elle. Car, malgré les apparences, elle n'en avait aucune. Elle se sentait mal, si mal... C'était juste qu'elle... ne savait pas. Mais pourquoi ?!

« Je préfère que cela soit clair et que vous ne vous fassiez pas d'illusions. »

Non, elle ne se faisait plus d'illusions depuis longtemps. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux. Elle avait fini par le comprendre en travaillant en équipe avec lui sur cette affaire. Elle était tout ce qu'il rejetait... Le désordre, le chaos, l'exubérance, la passion dans sa forme la plus violente... La liberté. La liberté dans sa forme la plus extrême. Car elle était extrême de nature. Elle échappait à toutes les lois, toutes les règles. Elle s'en moquait, ne dirigeant même pas sa vie. Elle détestait ça. Et lui, il avait besoin de contrôler la sienne. Et elle, elle était incontrôlable. Pour elle, la vie ne valait la peine d'être vécue que si elle était pleine de surprises et de dangers. Vivre au jour le jour, braver les interdits, se rire des conventions. C'était ce dont elle avait besoin, ce qu'elle aimait. Voilà pourquoi elle adorait _Roméo et Juliette_. Au-delà de l'histoire d'amour tragique et romantique dont elle aurait rêvé d'être l'héroïne, c'était la violation de tous les interdits et de toutes les conventions qu'elle aimait dans cette pièce. Les amants de Vérone se moquaient de tout cela pour être ensemble. Tellement qu'ils en mourraient. Mais avant cela, ils avaient été plus libres que n'importe qui d'autre. Ils s'étaient aimés plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Consumés par leur passion dévorante, leur amour impossible, ils avaient défié la dernière chose qu'ils leur restaient à affronter pour rester libres de s'aimer. La Mort.

C'était ainsi qu'elle le voyait.

« Je préfère que cela soit clair et que vous ne vous fassiez pas d'illusions. »

Mais ça faisait si mal de s'entendre dire cela, même en sachant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble. Elle l'aimait tant et espérait depuis si longtemps... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle n'ait pas la moindre réaction durant ce combat ?!

Grell se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, le souffle court et en sueur. Elle essuya rageusement les larmes qui avaient coulée durant son sommeil.

« _Why... ? _» murmura-t-elle dans sa langue natale.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Dans le petit salon surchargé, tout le monde dormait à poings fermés. Elle rejeta les draps sur le côté et se leva en silence, avant de se rendre à la salle de bain en évitant les divers matelas. William, le sommeil extrêmement léger, se réveilla mais se retourna sur le côté en grommelant lorsqu'il vit que c'était elle. Elle s'enferma dans la salle d'eau, alluma la lumière. Un instant éblouie, ses pupilles s'y habituèrent vite. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour essayer de se calmer après ce cauchemar, puis s'approcha au maximum du miroir et fronça les yeux pour pouvoir s'observer malgré sa forte myopie.

Comment faisait Undertaker pour se passer de lunettes ?! pensa-t-elle amèrement. Elle avait d'ailleurs un mal fou à l'imaginer en mettre, se demandant s'il serait aussi charismatique et séduisant avec. Elle secoua la tête, refoulant ses pensées. Même si elle le trouvait aussi sexy que Sebastian et William, ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer sur les uns ou les autres après ce qui s'était passé.

Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas vraiment meilleure mine qu'après avoir pleuré à cause de son _supérieur hiérarchique_. Elle se mordit les lèvres, sentant cette angoisse qu'elle détestait tant monter en elle.

Une seule question demeurait dans son esprit et la hanterait jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la réponse, même si elle pensait ne jamais l'avoir.

_**Pourquoi ?**_

**.oOo.**

C'était une heure entre chien et loup, même si la nuit l'emporterait sur le jour dans peu de temps. Un homme marchait sur un boulevard haussmannien qui longeait un lycée à la façade néo-classique. Il attirait les regards des passants. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils voyaient un Noir. Mais celui-ci était très typé et ne ressemblait pas à un africain.

Derrière lui, l'avenue se finissait sur une large place que des arènes romaines occupaient en grande partie. De grands arbres gris longeait la route et le trottoir était complètement défoncé, obligeant ainsi le marcheur à regarder sans cesse à travers de strictes lunettes rectangulaires où il mettait les pieds pour ne pas tomber. Parfois, il regardait l'heure. Il était en avance et presque arrivé.

Cependant, il était tout de même inquiet. Son beau visage dessiné en ovale était tendu par l'angoisse et ses yeux foncés et effilés reflétaient une anxiété parfaitement légitime. Tout était allé de travers. Il doutait même trouver quelqu'un au rendez-vous.

Un léger vent frais caressa sa peau et dansa dans ses cheveux noir d'encre aux boucles souples qui lui tombaient sur la nuque, les désordonnant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. L'homme souffla pour se calmer en voyant le boulevard s'ouvrir sur une nouvelle place, parfaitement pavée cette fois. Surélevé par rapport à la route et sur le côté gauche, un énorme bâtiment carré en verre faisait face à un temple romain. Ce dernier était à droite du boulevard, au centre d'une fosse en contrebas. Ce fut vers lui que se dirigea le marcheur.

Quelques marches plus bas, il put observer d'un nouveau point de vue le monument antique parfaitement conservé. D'un blanc aussi immaculé que s'il avait été construit la veille, il surplombait l'ancien forum du haut de son podium. Des demi-colonnes fuselées et corinthiennes enserraient ses murs aux larges pierres, tandis que celles qui étaient entières entourait le pronaos. Entre elles, on pouvait voir la gigantesque porte de bois, fermée à cette heure-ci. Sous le tympan, d'antiques lettres de cuivre avaient autrefois été placées. Il n'en restait plus aujourd'hui que des traces sous forme de trous où elles avaient été accrochées au bâtiment.

L'homme ne fit attention à rien de tout cela. Il gravit l'escalier du podium et regarda rapidement si personne ne se trouvait entre les colonnes, avant de s'asseoir sur la dernière marche. Il regarda à nouveau sa montre et soupira. Il attendrait encore un quart d'heure. Et si son rendez-vous n'était toujours pas là, il devrait patienter deux heures puis fuir.

De toute façon, il était impossible que la personne vienne.

Le Noir regarda avec attention les quelques couples qui passèrent sans le remarquer, ainsi que les gens se rendant aux bars qui bordaient la place.

« Je me demande bien quel est l'imbécile qui a décidé de mettre la retranscription de la dédicace par terre, rit en anglais une voix que l'homme aurait reconnu entre mille. Elles sont faites pour aller sous le tympan, non ? »

Celui qui attendait se retourna. Dans l'ombre d'une colonne se trouvait son rendez-vous. Comment était-il arrivé sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il l'ignorait. C'était toujours ainsi, de toute manière.

« Vous êtes à l'heure... remarqua-t-il dans la même langue avec l'accent australien.

-Je le suis toujours, non ? répliqua le nouvel arrivant.

-Vu ce qui s'est passé, je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous viendriez.

-Ah Kayden Tjinmin ! soupira-t-il. Tu ne me connais pas encore, depuis le temps ? Et comment es-tu au courant ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir.

-Votre... _**prestation**_ à la Japan Expo Sud n'est pas passée inaperçue. A vrai dire, elle est passée aux informations. »

L'autre éclata de rire, faisant grogner Kayden. C'était toujours la même chose : il s'inquiétait, et l'autre riait. Son rendez-vous s'avança enfin dans la lumière. Ce dernier était tout son contraire. Une longue chevelure d'argent, des yeux oscillant entre le jaune et le vert, des vêtements noirs...

« Allez, je t'invite à boire un verre, proposa Undertaker dans un sourire. Nous serons plus discrets qu'ici. Et... Eh eh... lève ta métamorphose s'il te plait. Tu sais ce que j'en pense... »

Kayden soupira et ses yeux prirent la belle couleur phosphorescente des Shinigami, illuminant son visage sombre au nez épaté, tandis qu'Undertaker ramenait sa frange sur les siens. Inutile que deux personnes aussi différentes arborent les mêmes pupilles.

En redescendant sur le parvis, l'Australien poussa un cri tant de surprise que de rage. L'argenté lui avait pris ses lunettes.

« Rendez-les moi ! Vous savez bien que... Hey ! Ne les mettez pas, vous allez me les déformer ! Je... »

Il voulut s'approcher mais, à moitié aveugle, rata une marche et dégringola les escaliers jusqu'en bas, sous les éclats de rire d'Undertaker. Kayden se releva en grimaçant de douleur, se massant l'arrière du crâne puis grogna :

« Je suis incapable de me débrouiller sans elles et vous le savez ! Quand je les ai reçu de Père, je...

-Je n'ai jamais aimé ce prétentieux, coupa Undertaker d'un air ennuyé. Et tiens, prends-les, tes précieuses lunettes ! Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas t'en passer. Et ce n'est pas comme si nous étions des déserteurs...

-Merci, répondit Kayden en remettant ses verres. On y va, maintenant ? »

L'argenté acquiesça et les deux dieux de la Mort se dirigèrent vers l'arrière du temple puis entrèrent dans le bar le plus proche. Après avoir commandé, Kayden interrogea d'un air curieux, toujours en anglais :

« Au fait... Pourquoi avez-vous tenu à ce que le point de rendez-vous soit ici, à la Maison Carrée de Nîmes ?

-_A Caius Caesar, fils d'Augustus, consul, à Lucius Caesar, fils d'Augustus, consul désigné, princes de la Jeunesse_... récita-t-il dans un Latin absolument parfait, d'après la dédicace manquante. Fauchés les 21 février de l'an 4 et 20 Août de l'an 2... Un petit souvenir, comme ça...

-Je ne parle pas Latin. Je vous rappelle que je suis un Shinigami aborigène. On ne nous l'apprenait pas à l'Académie australienne. Surtout quand moi j'y étais ! »

Undertaker lui traduisit en anglais, puis Kayden commenta :

« Je ne vous savais pas si nostalgique.

-Je ne le suis pas : Nîmes était en vérité assez loin et assez proche de Marseille. Et un temple antique en bon état est toujours intéressant. Sans parler que ça te faisait moins loin pour revenir de Bugarach.

-Oh, je vois, pour la Maison Carrée. Mais ce temple n'est pas adapté pour ça.

-Non, mais toujours plus qu'un autre lieu de culte humain.

-Quant à Bugarach, je n'en peux plus de surveiller pour rien.

-Nous n'avions pas le choix, même si ça n'a pas servi. »

Il y eut un court silence vite brisé par Undertaker :

« Avant toute chose... As-tu des nouvelles de Yuki ? »

Kayden eut un léger sourire, décelant une légère pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix de son vis à vis. Même s'il ne connaissait que la surface, ce qu'Undertaker acceptait de bien lui faire voir, il le côtoyait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir reconnaître ses émotions.

« Non, pas depuis qu'il nous a prévenu qu'Amber Phantomhive et son majordome se rendraient à la Japan Expo Sud.

-Ce n'est pas bon... souffla l'argenté pour lui-même. Nous aurions dû avoir des nouvelles...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Yuki est tout à fait capable de se débrouiller. C'est qu'il aura juger qu'il ne valait mieux pas le faire ou que c'en en valait pas la peine.

-Je sais mais... Il est bien plus proche de danger que toi ou moi.

-Eh ! Vous seriez-vous attaché à lui ? » s'amusa Kayden.

Le serveur leur apporta les commandes à ce moment et Undertaker le remercia en français. Kayden fronça les sourcils en le voyant prendre son verre : il avait tendu la main droite mais avait eu une légère grimace avant d'utiliser la gauche.

« Vous êtes blessé, n'est-ce pas ? murmura l'aborigène, empêchant l'argenté de répondre à sa taquinerie.

-C'est trois fois rien, une égratignure, répliqua Undertaker en souriant. La routine. »

Kayden poussa un cri de surprise.

« Depuis que je vous connais, vous n'avez jamais été blessé ! Et d'après ce qui se disait dans les bureaux, vous ne l'aviez jamais été depuis la guerre...

-Tu prêtes attention à ce qui se disait sur moi avant désertion ? rit Undertaker. N'y pense plus, je vieillis, c'est tout. Il faut croire que je ne suis plus aussi...

-Un Shinigami qui vieillit ?! grogna Kayden en comprenant que l'autre se payait sa tête. J'aurais tout entendu avec vous. »

Le plus âgé éclata de rire. Il adorait taquiner l'australien et ne se privait pas pour le faire à longueur de temps. En outre, il espérait changer de sujet le plus vite possible, ne voulant pas aborder de près ou de loin cette fichue plaie. Particulièrement la question du comment qui aboutirait sur le pourquoi. Il connaissait très bien les réponses qu'il donnerait : ce ne serait que la vérité, surtout que Kayden avait sûrement tout vu à la télévision. Mais il n'avait aucune envie que ce casse-pied lui fasse une énième morale dont il n'avait pas besoin.

Il l'embêtait déjà assez à longueur de temps à cause de son amour du danger et des _risques inconsidérés qu'il prenait sans cesse_. Inutile de rajouter ça à la liste de ce que Kayden lui reprochait, d'autant qu'il en entendrait parler durant des siècles. Au sens propre.

Comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ! Son but était clair, son plan l'était tout autant pour y parvenir. Contrairement à ce que pensait Kayden, il ne faisait jamais rien au hasard. Tout simplement, il ne le mettait pas au courant pour voir comment il réagirait. C'était bien plus drôle de le voir se démener comme il pouvait...

Non, rien n'était inconsidéré dans sa manière d'agir.

Rien, sauf peut-être de se faire blesser pour éviter à une membre de l'équipe le traquant de se faire tuer par un Démon. Ça, c'était certainement la chose la plus éloignée de son plan qu'il ait faite. La raison en était toute simple, mais Kayden l'assommerait de moralisme à deux sous s'il la lui donnait.

« Vous êtes bien silencieux, tout à coup... nota ce dernier.

-Eh eh... Je pensais à un truc.

-A comment vous vous êtes blessé ? remarqua avec raison l'Australien.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, me semble-t-il.

-Je me demande juste comment vous vous êtes fait ça... réfléchit le Noir. Je ne vois pas qui aurait pu vous toucher... Samaël peut peut-être vous échapper, mais pas vous blesser... Et les Traqueurs... Je n'en vois pas un qui... Spears, peut-être ? C'est assurément le plus puissant, mais il n'a pas votre maîtrise de... »

Comme électrisé, il s'arrêta d'un coup. Undertaker souriait en le voyant se démener pour savoir qui avait pu le toucher. Visiblement, Kayden avait compris quelque chose.

« Tout de même pas... Sutcliff ? souffla-t-il. Je veux dire... Ils ont retransmis le moment où vous l'avez sauvé. C'est le Démon qui vous a touché, quand vous avez attrapé Sutcliff pour le pousser.

-La, contesta l'argenté.

-Hein ?

-_**La**_ pousser. Pour l'avoir prise dans mes bras, c'est une femme.

-C'est pas le moment, je crois, de débattre de ça, soupira Kayden. Mais admettons : _**la**_ pousser. Pourquoi l'avoir sauvée ?

-Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne, et certainement pas à toi, répliqua-t-il véhément.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé des comptes... C'est juste qu'on aurait pu se débarrasser d'un Traqueur. Un de moins, c'est toujours bien !

-Tu n'es pas recherché, _**toi**_. Alors ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ou pas de mes Traqueurs. »

Et voilà, Kayden commençait à lui faire la morale. Tout ce qu'il détestait.

« Alors pourquoi le... la sauver ? Il n'y avait aucune raison de le faire.

-Et aucune de ne pas le faire.

-J'en vois plus de ne pas le faire que de le faire... insista l'aborigène. Se débarrasser d'un Traqueur est toujours bon pour nous. Ces fouineurs ne font que nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

-Ils font leur travail, malheureusement pour nous. Mais ce serait moins drôle sans eux. Tout serait trop facile... sourit Undertaker.

-J'aimerais que tout soit trop facile pour nous... grogna le Noir. Mais ça le serait déjà plus s'ils n'étaient pas là.

-AAAH, Kayden... Tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire, hein ? Au cas où tu ne l'ais pas encore remarqué, je n'ai plus quatre-vingts ans et je sais très bien ce que je fais.

-Je vous connais, c'est tout. A vrai dire, j'aimerais savoir si ça fait parti d'un quelconque plan auquel je ne suis pas encore au courant et auquel je devrais m'adapter.

-Tu veux la vérité ? Je trouvais que laisser mourir une femme était peu galant. »

Il y eut un silence. Puis Kayden s'écria, particulièrement exaspéré :

« Ah non. Ah non, non, non et non ! Les femmes et vous ! J'étais pourtant certain que vos petits jeux de séduction étaient de purs amusements, mais en fait, c'est plus fort que vous ! Vous pouvez pas vous en empêcher...

-Cela m'amuse de les voir faire... Mais à t'entendre, j'ai l'impression d'être un horrible coureur de jupon, plaisanta l'argenté.

-La preuve, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de sauver une femme qui n'en était même pas une à la naissance.

-Je te croyais plus ouvert d'esprit que cela, fit Undertaker d'un ton déçu. Pour quelqu'un qui rêvait de faire partir de la Garde Prétorienne, tu devrais être plus tolérant. Là bas, tout le monde côtoie tout le monde, quelle que soit l'origine et...

-J'y crois pas... Vous osez changer de sujet alors qu'on a un problème plus urgent et que vous avez fait la bourde du siècle ! Et pour information, si vous ne vous en étiez pas mêlé, je _**ferais**_ parti de la Garde. »

Undertaker éclata de rire et mit un moment avant de se calmer.

« Non, certainement pas, finit-il par réussir à dire. Tu manques trop de discipline pour devenir Prétorien.

-Moi ?!

-Ce n'est pas vraiment cela qui t'étouffe.

-Et c'est _**vous**_ qui dites ça ?! » s'énerva Kayden.

L'argenté voulut croiser ses doigts et appuyer son menton dessus, comme à son habitude, mais sa blessure le rappela à l'ordre. Il se contenta de sa seule main gauche, avant de sortir son sourire mystérieux et moqueur. Kayden tenta de décrypter ce qu'il pensait tout en le regardant grignoter les biscuits apéritifs qu'on leur avait apporter. Mais c'était chose impossible, personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'Undertaker avait en tête. Et quand, comme en cet instant, il cachait ses yeux, c'était encore moins la peine de tenter. L'Australien comprit tout à coup : il avait fait exprès. Ce n'était pas pour cacher sa nature, mais bel et bien sa pensée... Le Noir ne devait rien savoir, et cette idée l'énerva un peu plus.

« Après tout, continua l'argenté toujours souriant, _**qui**_ s'est amusé à faire des étranges poupées à Weston contre ce que je lui avais dit ? Heureusement que je savais les maîtriser ou nous aurions été repérés bien avant... »

Kayden jeta un regard meurtrier à son vis à vis. Ah, il voulait la jouer ainsi ?! D'accord, lui aussi allait participer à sa manière.

« Et _**qui**_ était mort de rire quand Phantomhive a tout découvert ? Et vous, vous avez bien joué avec Johan Agares et Derek Arden... »

Le fou rire d'Undertaker repartit : c'était certainement un des souvenirs qui le faisait encore le plus rigoler, avec la pause du Phénix. Quelques clients du bar durent croire qu'il était saoul.

« Ah là là ! se calma-t-il enfin. Ce qui me faisait rire, ce n'est pas tant que tu en es fait, ça nous a bien servi finalement, ou la tête de Ciel en apprenant la véritable nature de Derek... Non... Ce sont les raisons qui ont poussé ces chers préfets au meurtre... Ce n'est même pas pour protéger les gamins, ce qui aurait pu passer pour une noble raison... Non, c'est pour respecter les traditions de Weston et protéger le nom de l'école... Avoue qu'il y a de quoi rire. »

Kayden allait répliquer, quand il vit qu'il était tomber en plein dans le piège de son aîné. Tant pis, il reviendrait au sujet qui les intéressait :

« Tout cela nous éloigne de Sutcliff et des femmes. Undertaker... Si je vous dis ça, ce n'est pas pour vous embêter. Ce que nous faisons est dangereux, nous risquons notre vie à chaque instant. Si nous nous faisons arrêter, nous serons condamnés à mort. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait bête de mourir à cause d'une femme ? Imaginez un instant que Spears découvre ce point faible, il pourrait s'en servir contre vous et... Que se passe-t-il ? »

Même s'il ne voyait pas ses yeux, Kayden avait bien senti le changement d'humeur chez Undertaker. Il souriait un instant auparavant mais venait de perdre son rictus railleur.

« Il se passe que tu m'ennuies, Kayden Tjinmin. Tu n'es pas mon père figure-toi ! Déjà que je ne l'ai jamais écouté... Alors toi ! Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de ta tendance à me surprotéger comme si j'étais un enfant idiot ou un incapable qui ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. Je ne suis rien de cela. J'ai peut-être tendance à prendre la vie à la rigolade, mais je n'en perds pas pour autant de vue notre objectif. Oublierais-tu seulement _**qui **_je suis ? »

Le ton légèrement menaçant d'Undertaker fit déglutir Kayden avec difficulté. Il savait parfaitement que le Shinigami se trouvant en face de lui était l'un des plus puissants, si ce n'était le plus puissant.

« Je tiens à te rappeler que je te fais une fleur en t'acceptant à mes côtés. Rien ne m'y oblige, alors si tu ne tiens pas à ce que je te dénonce anonymement aux Traqueurs, à Grell Sutcliff pourquoi pas, vu que tu sembles l'apprécier, je te prierais de bien vouloir arrêter ta morale dont je n'ai pas besoin. »

Undertaker se leva, jeta l'acompte sur la table et quitta le bar sans rajouter quoi que se soit. Kayden se mordit les lèvres et attendit un long moment avant de payer pour sortir rejoindre l'argenté. Il le trouva au bord de la fosse à observer la Maison Carrée silencieusement, sans bouger. Seuls sa chevelure aux couleurs de la Lune qui luisait déjà dans le ciel au milieu des étoiles et ses longs habits d'encre ondulaient légèrement sous l'effet d'un très léger Mistral. Il paraissait être une statue immuable dans un monde en effervescence. Un repère dans les ténèbres, bien que ce repère soit lui-même tout autant empli d'ombres. Il n'avait plus rien de l'homme rieur et enjoué qu'il était d'ordinaire. L'aura dangereuse et mortelle qui le caractérisaient si bien était plus visible que jamais. La Mort en personne. Il donnait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, qu'il avait toujours été là et serait encore là à la fin de l'éternité.

Kayden se demanda tout à coup comment il avait pu avoir ses deux cicatrices au visage et au cou. Celle à son petit doigt, il le savait très bien, mais les deux autres... Undertaker semblait tellement intouchable... Qui aurait pu être assez puissant pour le blesser si gravement ? Démon, Shinigami ?

Kayden hésita à le déranger. Il allait repartir silencieusement pour ne pas le gêner quand Undertaker lui parla sans se retourner :

« Que voulais-tu me dire ? »

Le Noir fut étonné par le ton à la fois doux et presque triste qu'il avait employé. Il y avait donc quelque chose qui pouvait entamer sa bonne humeur ? Mais quant à savoir ce que c'était, Kayden pouvait toujours rêvé.

« Je... Je voulais m'excuser. Je sais bien que... que vous savez ce que vous faites mais... comment dire... je m'inquiète pour vous, c'est tout...

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu sais. J'ai survécu sans mal à la guerre et tu étais loin d'être né, alors je pense pouvoir m'occuper de moi.

-Aucun de mes grands-parents ne l'était... ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre. Si je m'inquiète, c'est que ça fait longtemps que je vous connais et j'ai appris à vous apprécier. D'autant que je vous ai toujours admiré, vous savez... Être à vos côtés, c'était comme un rêve de gosse. Mais parfois je... J'ai l'impression que mon rôle est de vous remettre les pieds sur terre, vous rappeler le danger que nous courons... Vous me mettez finalement assez rarement au courant de ce que vous décidez de faire, mais je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que sauver Sutcliff n'était pas prévu dans votre plan. »

Il y eut un long silence que Kayden n'osa pas troubler. Undertaker finit par le rompre, toujours perdu dans sa contemplation du temple antique.

« C'est vrai. Ce n'était certainement pas prévu. Et c'est vrai que sa mort nous aurait peut-être arrangée. Mais je te l'ai dit : ce n'est pas galant de laisser mourir une femme. Et... Un peu d'imprévu ne peut pas faire de mal. »

Kayden soupira : Undertaker tout craché. Ce dernier murmura pour lui-même :

« Même si cela se révèle être une erreur, ce ne serait pas la première. »

L'aborigène remarqua le geste qu'il eut d'effleurer les médailles funéraires qu'il portait ce jour-là autour du cou.

Undertaker leva son regard vers les étoiles. Au fond de lui, il pensait sincèrement que c'était une erreur. Mais pas d'avoir sauvé Grell. La raison qui l'avait poussé à le faire. Heureusement, Kayden ne semblait pas vouloir chercher plus loin. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci comprenne le pourquoi. Cette simple question remettrait trop de choses en doute, le rendait moins sûr de lui-même qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Face à elle, il se sentait perdu pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il connaissait parfaitement la réponse. Elle était simple mais impliquait beaucoup trop de problèmes futurs.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : "Retour à Marseille" avec des cookies au Nutella, des voitures, un Alan qui se venge et des paris stupides !**


	12. Retour à Marseille

**Et voilà !  
Après une longue absence, me voilà de retour ! Bon, il me reste une semaine à faire au boulot, mais je profite de mon retour chez moi pour poster un chapitre !  
Une chose est sûre... L'écriture m'a manqué. ^^  
Et, si jamais ma bêta-lectrice dont je ne citerais pas le nom (Momo0302 mais vous n'avez rien vu... XD ) se souvient de sa promesse, vous aurez peut-être un deuxième chapitre dans le weekend. :-P**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XI : RETOUR A MARSEILLE  
**

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se réveilla plus ou moins en même temps dans le salon. William jetait sans cesse des coups d'œil pas la fenêtre, comme s'il attendait quelque chose d'important. Ils commencèrent à mettre le petit déjeuner sur la table quand tout à coup Alexander s'écria :

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas manger de cela ?!

-Bah si, pourquoi ? s'étonna Emma.

-J'exige mes œufs au bacon.

-Rêve, répliqua la brune. Je déteste l'odeur, tu ne vas pas en faire, surtout à cette heure-ci.

-Et c'est horrible le matin... nota Aude.

-Mais je n'ai aucune intention d'en faire ! J'ose espérer que l'on va me les préparer ! »

Il y eut un silence désabusé où tout le monde le regarda. Croyait-il _**vraiment**_ que quelqu'un allait être dévoué à son service ?

« Tu mangeras ce qu'il y aura et rien d'autre, grogna Clémence en se faisant une tartine de confiture de châtaigne.

-Je ne mangerais que mes œufs au bacon et rien d'autre.

-Alors ça sera rien ! répondit Emma.

-Je... J'avoue que j'aimerais assez m'en faire aussi... se manifesta Éric.

-De toute façon, je n'ai plus d'œuf, s'excusa Clémence. Et comme je suis la seule qui pourrait en avoir...

-Ou des scones ! s'exclama Alexander.

-On en a pas.

-Vous... ? Mais c'est ignoble ! De la saucisse grillée ?

-Non plus.

-Au petit-déjeuner ?! s'écria Lou.

-Mais vous n'avez rien ! Où suis-je encore tombé ?

-T'es pas à l'hôtel, Alex, remarqua Richard en baillant.

-Alexander !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant, ce gosse, souffla Krystal en prenant le Nutella.

-Je vous prierais d'adopter un autre langage en ce qui me concerne, déclara d'un ton hautain le frère du comte. Vous choquez mes oreilles.

-Veuillez apprendre, jeune homme, que vous n'êtes qu'un malotru, railla la bleue sur le même ton. Je vous prierais de ne plus parler car vous outragez ignominieusement ma sensibilité. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Même William eut un sourire. Alexander, piqué au vif, plongea le nez dans son thé avant de grimacer qu'il était imbuvable. Ça ne méritait pas le titre d'Earl Grey.

« Si vous voulez, proposa Clémence, on a du pâté, du saucisson, du chorizo, des pâtes... Du jambon...

-J'accepterais avec plaisir le pâté et le jambon, répondit William en dégustant son thé.

-Ça me va ! sourit Éric.

-Grblm... grogna Alexander en guise d'acquiescement.

-Je veux bien, merci ! finit Richard.

-Grell, Ronald, vous en voulez aussi ? demanda Emma.

-Moi, je m'essaye au petit-déjeuner français, répondit la rousse en s'accaparant le pot de Nutella avec l'intention de lui faire un sort.

-Merci, mais je ne mange pas salé le matin.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Clémence. Ça ne se fait pas, en Écosse ?

-Oui et non ! sourit-il. Ça dépend des habitudes en fait. Dans ma famille, on ne le fait pas. »

Tandis qu'ils mangeaient, William continuait à lancer des regards à l'extérieur. Tout à coup, il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. Une boule de plume gris foncé s'engouffra à l'intérieur, étonnant tout le monde.

« Il t'en a fallu du temps pour venir, Augure... La Savoie n'est pas si loin à vol de pigeon pourtant... Vraiment... »

Augure fit le tour de la pièce en volant et avisa Emma. Il poussa un roucoulement heureux et plongea vers elle sans accorder la moindre attention à son maître légitime. Il se posa devant elle.

« Rrrou !

-Hey ! Salut toi ! Ça faisait longtemps...

-Rou ! »

Il lui tendit la patte sur laquelle était accrochée un mot. William lui lança un regard glacial.

« Je vous jure... Ce mot est pour moi... Et tu es mon pigeon voyageur ainsi qu'un agent sous mes ordres.

-Hein ?! fit Krystal en relevant la tête en même temps qu'Aude et Lou.

-Un délire. » expliqua rapidement Emma en détachant le message d'Augure.

Elle le tendit à William qui le prit de mauvaise grâce. Il était vexé que son oiseau ne lui ait pas remis la missive en main propre. Ce n'était pas très professionnel pour un volatil Spears !

« Je savais pas qu'il y avait des gens qui utilisaient encore ça ! remarqua Lou.

-J'aime énormément les pigeons, dit rapidement le chef de secteur en parcourant la petite lettre. Comme tout le monde dans ma famille... »

Il souffla un rapide _Well... Very good_, et mit la feuille dans sa poche intérieure.

« Au fait, vous restez pour l'anniversaire d'Emma ? demanda Aude aux Shinigami présents, tandis que cette dernière allait dans la cuisine. On le fait à midi.

-Oui, on rèchte... marmonna Grell en léchant sa cuiller de Nutella.

-Ça me fait penser... fit tout à coup Ronald en se tournant vers William. Est-ce qu'on peut aller chercher nos voitures ? J'ai pas vraiment envie de la laisser plus longtemps à Marseille.

-Moi non plus ! s'écria Éric. Je sais que c'était un parking gardé, mais je serais plus tranquille de l'avoir près de moi.

-Ouais, c'est rassurant, renchérit l'Écossais.

-Les mecs et les bagnoles ! s'exclama Krystal. On dirait que vous parlez d'une femme, quoi !

-Ah ! rit le blond à tresse. Une longue histoire d'amour !

-Merci pour moi... »

Éric se retourna et sourit en voyant Alan les rejoindre, déjà habillé. Tous les deux avaient dormi dans la chambre de Clémence pour que le plus jeune puisse se reposer plus longtemps s'il le souhaitait. Ce dernier semblait en bien meilleure forme que la veille, bien qu'encore un peu faible.

Il s'assit à côté de son amant et salua tout le monde avant de se tourner vers Éric, taquin :

« Alors ? Ta longue histoire d'amour ?

-Ma Rover, oui, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac. Tu ne viens qu'après toi, tu le sais bien. »

Alan rit et embrassa le blond du bout des lèvres. Ce dernier l'enlaça et approfondit leur baiser. Il y mit fin puis lui demanda dans un murmure comment il se sentait.

« Beaucoup mieux merci.

-Tu as tes médicaments ?

-Ils sont dans ta voiture, à Marseille, répondit-il naturellement en prenant du jambon.

-QUOI ?! s'égosilla Éric, tout à coup inquiet, à la limite de la panique. Mais... Mais tu es sensé les avoir toujours sur toi ! Bon sang, tu sais ce que tu risques ?! Tu es complètement fou ! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?! »

Alan leva les yeux au plafond en soupirant et sortit de sa poche les médicaments pour les agiter sous le nez de celui qu'il aimait.

« Dire que ça marche... Tu me prends pour qui ?

-Ne me fais plus ça ! grogna le blond, rassuré. J'ai vraiment eu peur !

-Ça, c'est pour avoir dit que tu préférais ta voiture. » sourit-il légèrement en avalant plusieurs gélules.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

« Tu as à quoi, si c'est pas indiscret ? interrogea Lou en bonne étudiante en médecine qu'elle était.

-Oh, des problèmes cardiaques, éluda-t-il en donnant la réponse qu'il donnait habituellement aux Humains. Une... maladie très rare. »

Après tout, même s'il y en avait, les Shinigami atteints des épines de la Mort étaient assez peu nombreux... Les contracter relevait de la malchance pure et simple selon lui, au vu de la rareté des âmes assez vengeresses et haineuses pour attaquer leur Faucheur. Il avait appris, avec le temps, à prendre tout cela avec philosophie et à profiter de chaque instant que lui donnait la vie, sans penser à sa santé.

Éric s'en chargeait de toute manière pour lui.

Lena émergea de la chambre d'Emma avec Lisa, réveillées par le bruit. La blonde était comme toujours de mauvaise humeur le matin et marmonna un rapide bonjour collectif avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise et de chercher le Nutella du regard. Elle le trouva entre les mains de Grell qui finissait de racler ce qu'il restait dans le pot.

« Je pourrais en avoir, s'il te plaît ?

-Hein ? Désolée, je viens de le finir... s'excusa la rousse en montrant le vide qui régnait dans le bocal.

-Quoi ?! s'écria Lena. Y a plus de Nutella ?!

-Bah non.

-Euh... Il n'était pas quasiment plein ? nota Emma. T'as tout manger ?

-Oui, paraît que le chocolat est un antidépresseur, répondit tristement Grell. Le Nutella, c'est à peu près pareil, non ?

-Y a... plus... de.. Nutella ?! répéta Lena. Mais c'est moi qui vais faire une dépression !

-T'as quand même pas l'intention de te nourrir exclusivement de cookies et de Nutella ? se renseigna Clémence envers Grell.

-Si, répondit cette dernière.

-C'est écœurant... nota Krystal en pensant à tout ce que la déesse de la Mort avait ingurgité de sucré.

-Franchement, intervint Emma, je pense qu'il y a d'autres moyens pour oublier un chagrin d'amour.

-Mais je vais manger quoi, moi ?! s'énerva un peu plus la blonde. Et c'est quoi tout ces trucs ?! Du pâté le matin ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?

-Non, fit Grell sombrement à la remarque d'Emma. De toute façon, je pourrais jamais oublier. Alors je préfère carrément manger des cookies au Nutella en serrant une peluche dans mes bras sur le canapé pour l'éternité. Au moins, elle, elle m'engueule pas, elle est douce et les cookies au Nutella, ça remonte le moral.

-Raaah ! Ici, on bouffe du jambon et n'importe quoi le matin, mais impossible d'avoir du Nutella, hein ! Quelle idée de laisser le pot à portée d'une dépressive aussi ! En attendant, je crève de faim !

-Tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop ? souligna Clémence en regardant la rousse. Les cookies au Nutella, c'est...

-Non ! coupa Grell. Je suis sûre que c'est trop bon !

-Je te dis pas le cholestérol après... nota Lou.

-C'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire. » répliqua la Shinigami.

Ce n'était en effet certainement un dieu de la Mort qui en aurait...

« Peut-être, mais je te dis pas comme tu vas grossir, fit remarquer Emma, à force de manger que ça. »

Grell ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Mais là, la brune marquait un point. Elle n'était certainement à l'abri de prendre du poids. En plus, elle avait toujours fait extrêmement attention à elle.

« Je vais mourir ! Y a rien à manger et...

-Non mais t'as fini de râler, toi ?! » s'exclama Emma en se tournant enfin vers Lena à qui personne n'avait prêté attention.

La brune se leva et alla lui chercher son deuxième bocal.

« Quoi ?! Tu m'as laissée croire que j'allais tomber d'inanition par manque de Nutella ?! grogna la blonde.

-T'es vraiment jamais contente toi ! »

Elles commencèrent à se disputer. Emma finit par lui dire qu'elle allait lui confisquer le Nutella, faisant s'horrifier Lena qui s'énerva un peu plus. Cette dernière finit par avoir le dernier mot : la brune en avait plus qu'assez de s'engrener pour une histoire pareille. Elle se leva pour aller dans sa chambre.

« Emma, je l'adore, grogna la blonde. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle est têtue... »

Il y eut un soupir collectif après sa déclaration.

**.oOo.**

Éric et Ronald avaient entraîné Clémence avec eux pour aller chercher leurs voitures à Marseille. Officiellement, ils avaient besoin d'un guide pour prendre la navette Aix-Marseille. Officieusement, ils lui avaient demandé de les aider à trouver un cadeau collectif pour Emma. William avait décrété que c'était un excellent moyen de la remercier de son hospitalité en profitant de son anniversaire. Ils verraient plus tard pour Clémence.

Ils déambulaient ainsi dans la cité Phocéenne, à la recherche de ce qui ferait plaisir à la brune. Et heureusement que Clémence était là. Entre les idées plus ou moins catholiques et celles complètement délirantes, elle était bien contente de les empêcher de prendre n'importe quoi. Les hommes pouvaient vraiment avoir d'étranges réflexions. Ils avaient bien dit que c'était _juste pour rire_, notamment pour le déguisement de bibliothécaire sexy en porte-jarretelle, mais elle se demandait bien où ils avaient été pêcher qu'Emma rêvait d'un rat... Ils étaient persuadés que c'était son animal préféré. Elle détestait les rats.

« Mais pourtant, y avait bien eu une histoire de rat, au Jour de l'An ! réfléchit Ronald.

-Oui, de _**mort**_ aux rats, soupira Clémence. C'est ce que Grell a envoyé à Emma avec votre lettre d'excuse parce qu'elle s'est fait passer pour la petite amie de William...

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! s'esclaffa l'Écossais. Je savais bien qu'il y avait un rat...

-Sutcliff a fait ça ? ricana Éric. Il est complètement barge, ça ne m'étonne même pas.

-Elle, reprit l'Humaine en souriant.

-Ah non, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?! s'écria l'Anglais. Me dis pas que t'es aussi barge que lui ?

-Ça fait un bail que j'ai pris l'habitude de parler d'elle au féminin, expliqua-t-elle. Je savais même pas qu'elle existait. Et franchement, maintenant, on peut ne plus dire le contraire !

-Stop ! J'ai pas envie de me disputer sur ce point, le sujet est clos ! Mais depuis que ce maudit manga est sorti, grogna Éric, j'ai l'impression d'être entouré de malades mentaux... Entre les uns qui sont fans des Démons et les autres qui adorent Sutcliff... N'importe quoi...

-C'est moi où les Shinigami n'aiment pas _Black Butler _? s'étonna Clémence.

-Ça dépend, expliqua Ronald en entrant dans une bijouterie. Je tiens à rappeler quand même que ça raconte l'histoire de l'un de nos ennemis héréditaires. La haine qui nous lie aux Démons est viscérale pour la plupart d'entre nous. Alors tu comprendras qu'en prendre un pour héros, ce n'est pas forcément bien vu chez nous.

-Mouais... De mon point de vue à moi, et je crois ne pas me tromper en disant que c'est aussi celui d'Emma, c'est Ciel le personnage principal et son ennemi est Sebastian. A terme, il dévorera son âme et c'est ce qui s'est passé, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Et en face, le véritable allié de Ciel, malgré les apparences et le fait qu'il n'en ait certainement pas conscience, c'est Undertaker. C'est son Ange gardien. Et Emma et moi sommes persuadées que les médailles funéraires qu'il porte, ce sont celles de personnes ayant passé des pactes et qu'il n'a pas pu sauver. Certes, il y aura certainement l'enquête pour savoir qui sont les meurtriers de ses parents, mais le thème du manga, c'est la lutte pour la sauvegarde ou la destruction de l'âme de Ciel. La lutte finale se fera entre Sebastian et Undertaker. Si le premier l'emporte, ça se finira mal si c'est le dernier, ça se finira bien. Donc, le véritable protecteur de Ciel, c'est un Shinigami. CQFD. »

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Ronald et Éric se regardèrent. Puis rirent.

« Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Non, c'est juste que tu sors ça le plus naturellement du monde, répondit Ronald, comme si tu discutais d'un quelconque manga, en oubliant qu'il est réel et surtout que tu t'adresses aux Traqueurs d'Undertaker...

-Il a raison, continua Éric. J'avoue que je n'avais jamais vu ça sous cet angle mais... même si c'est intéressant comme théorie, je doute fort qu'elle soit vraie dans la réalité ! Et puis, ça se place plus du point de vu d'un Démon, mais de celui d'un déserteur. Ce n'est pas mieux, à mon avis.

-Et si ça t'intéresse, les meurtriers des Phantomhive sont l...

-NOOOOOON ! hurla-t-elle en faisant sursauter tout le monde dans le magasin. Je déteste les spoils ! »

Les deux Shinigami se remirent à rire de sa réaction, tandis que les clients de la bijouterie se tournaient elle, étonnés. Elle se mordit les lèvres de honte. Elle s'était vraiment fait passer pour une imbécile sur ce coup-là, et encore à cause de l'Écossais. Elle marmonna alors comment ils pouvaient connaître le nom des meurtriers.

« On est des dieux de la Mort, sourit Éric. On a accès à absolument toutes les Lanternes cinématiques de la B.I.S. Vu qu'on traque Undertaker, on a regardé celles qui pouvaient avoir trait à lui, dont celle de Ciel Phantomhive.

-B.I.S ?

-Bibliothèque Internationale des Shinigami, expliqua le blond vénitien. J'aime beaucoup ce collier. Ça plairait à Emma ?

-Pas du tout. Ça a une forme beaucoup trop moderne, elle préfère ce qui est ancien. Et l'ambre aussi.

-Y en a ici, nota Shinigami le plus âgé. Mais c'est un peu trop ostentatoire à mon goût...

-Je suis d'accord. On change de bijouterie ? » proposa l'Humaine.

**.oOo.**

Pendant ce temps, une discussion de la plus haute importance avait lieu dans le salon, tandis que William était parti se laver. La discussion en question concernait la relation entre Clémence et Ronald. Allaient-ils finir ensemble avant la fin de la journée ? Les paris étaient ouverts, les perdants ayant la lourde responsabilité d'offrir un manga à chacun des gagnants. Aucun ne semblait se souvenir comment ils avaient autant pu dériver de la conversation originale concernant Augure qui semblait avoir adopté officiellement Emma et s'était perché sur son épaule au grand dam de son véritable maître.

Grell était catégorique. Oui, ils seraient en couple le soir-même. Elle connaissait trop bien Ronald qui ne résistait jamais à une femme, Humaine ou Shinigami, et qui en avait quasiment toujours à son bras. Il profiterait sûrement de l'occasion pour cumuler une nouvelle conquête.

Krystal, en revanche, avait dit l'exact contraire. Elle, elle connaissait parfaitement sa meilleure amie : Clémence, même amoureuse comme elle l'était, ne se risquerait pas à une relation aussi rapide et surtout ne voudrait certainement pas se résumer à être _une conquête de plus_. Emma avait été absolument d'accord avec elle.

Lena avait décrété que l'amour rendait stupide et, avant qu'elle puisse développer plus, la brune avait éclaté de rire :

« Oui, on voit ce que ça donne avec toi ! Recopier plus de trois mille sms pendant les cours, qui, en plus, ne faisaient qu'augmenter jour après jour, c'était très constructif.

-Tu verras quand tu seras amoureuse ! réplique la blonde.

-Il y a des limites à tout, sourit tristement Grell. Même moi je n'aurais pas fait ça si j'avais eu la chance d'avoir quelqu'un.

-Ah ?

-Oui, on peut transférer par bluetooth les données sur ordinateur, expliqua la rousse. Ou avec un cordon adapté. C'est toujours livré avec les portables modernes. C'est beaucoup plus intelligent d'enregistrer comme ça les sms que de tout recopier à la main. »

Richard, Emma, Krystal, Lou, Aude et Lisa se regardèrent sans savoir si ils devaient rire ou désespérer. C'était certainement tout aussi stupide, mais moins contraignant. Ils préfèrent en fait ne strictement rien dire. C'était plus sûr et Grell était dans un état où il ne valait mieux pas la contredire en ce qui concernait l'amour ou elle se remettrait à pleurer. Même si elle essayait de faire bonne figure et de paraître joyeuse, tout le monde voyait bien que le cœur n'y était pas. D'ailleurs quand William était dans la même pièce qu'elle, elle se murait dans un silence douloureux ou se montrait excessivement sarcastique envers lui. Il était clair qu'elle tentait désespérément de faire son deuil de cet amour qui durait depuis longtemps et de l'oublier, mais elle en était incapable.

D'autant qu'elle se torturait l'esprit à vouloir comprendre son comportement durant la bataille mais n'y arrivait pas.

« Moi, je pense quand même qu'ils seront ensemble, déclara Richard. Je parie pour.

-Moi aussi, déclara Aude.

-Pareil, suivit Lisa.

-Vous vous en mordrez les doigts ! sourit Lou. Je parie contre.

-Ces paris sont vraiment déplacés, remarqua Alexander. Quant à moi, je n'y prendrais part sous aucun prétexte. J'ose espérer que Mlle Curiel est plus intelligente que cela et que M. Knox n'est pas aussi... libertin que vous semblez le prétendre ou je quitterais cet appartement sur le champ. Je refuse de vivre avec des débauchés.

-Si tu veux, j'appelle Amber, ricana Richard en sortant son portable. Elle passera te chercher avec plaisir. »

Emma éclata de rire en voyant l'air offusqué du plus jeune frère. Il jeta un regard noir au comte mais ne dit plus rien.

**.oOo.**

Installés à la terrasse d'un restaurant de Plan de Campagne, aux Pennes-Mirabeau, près de Marseille, ils attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée de Ronald, Éric et Clémence pour pouvoir commander les repas. Lena, dont le déjeuner était loin, commençait à être grognon, quand ils virent la Fiat Barchetta bleu électrique de l'Écossais et la Rover 45 métallisée de l'Anglais se garer sur le parking à côté d'eux.

Ronald descendit et alla ouvrir galamment la porte côté passager à Clémence qui sortit de l'automobile. Il eut un léger sourire charmeur quand elle murmura un rapide _merci _gêné, avant qu'ils ne rejoignent le petit groupe avec Éric, laissant les cadeaux dans sa voiture.

Clémence s'installa entre Grell et Krystal, pendant que Ronald prenait place en face d'elle (tout avait encore une fois été calculé) et que le blond à tresse s'asseyait à côté d'Alan. La rousse et la bleue se penchèrent de suite vers celle qui les séparaient et, sans la moindre discrétion, lui demandèrent comment ça c'était passé, pressées de savoir si elles avaient réussi leur pari ou non.

« On a trouvé les cadeaux, murmura Clémence innocemment pour ne pas qu'Emma entende.

-Oui, mais ça, on s'en fiche pas mal, tu sais... ricana sa meilleure amie.

-Tu as eu un... _**bonus **_? insista Grell à mi-voix.

-Quel bonus ?

-AAAH ! s'écria théâtralement la Shinigami. Les jeunes de nos jours sont si sérieux qu'ils ne comprennent plus les sous-entendus... Je te pensais différente, pourtant...

-Tss... Tu deviens exaspérante avec ça, Grell... soupira Ronald. _**Non**_, nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

-QUOI ?! Pff...

-Aha ! Je le savais ! Tu vois, je l'avais bien dit ! déclara Krystal, contente d'avoir remporté des manga. Bon, je vous préviens, moi, je veux exclusivement des _Dragon Ball_.

-Ils ne sont pas ensemble ? intervint Emma, sous le regard honteux de Clémence qui avait compris pour les paris et n'osait même plus regarder Ronald. Je l'avais bien dit. Bon, moi, j'ai ma liste : Lisa, tu me prends le dernier _Naruto _; Aude, _Inu Yasha 47_ ; Grell, un truc qui te fera plaisir, _Silent love 2_...

-Hu hu ! Trop bien, j'aurais enfin la suite...

-Richard... » continua la brune.

Elle se tourna vers le bouclé avec un air qu'il jugea un peu trop sadique à son goût.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : "Le Pacte".**  
** Il se déroulera entre découvertes surprenantes et inattendues pour ce cher Alex, hontes monumentales et... quelques éclaircissements sur les Phantomhive.**


	13. Le Pacte

**Et voilà comme promis un autre chapitre !  
En espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XII : LE PACTE  
**

« _Silent love 3_, annonça Emma.

-Euh... Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? s'inquiéta Richard.

-C'est du yaoi.

-Du quoi ? »

Il y eut quelques éclats de rire parmi les fans de manga et un _Je vous jure !_ agacé de William. La rousse s'empressa de lui expliquer :

« Ah ! Mon petit Richard... C'est un manga pour fille mettant en scène deux beaux mâles...

-Et ils font quoi ? demanda naïvement l'Humain.

-Hu hu hu ! gloussa-t-elle. Ce que font Éric et Alan dans l'intimité... »

En l'entendant, Alan plongea le nez dans son menu, rouge de honte, tandis qu'Éric tournait violemment la tête vers elle, gêné de se rendre compte qu'il n'aurait aucun soutient du côté des filles :

« Non mais de quoi je me mêle ?!

-Faut dire ce qui est...

-Ah ? Pourtant, railla le Shinigami à la scie, pour autant que je sache, tu es concerné aussi, vu que tu es...

-Ça suffit vous deux, coupa sèchement William avant que ça ne dégénère plus.

-Encore à l'embêter pour son cosplay d'hier, hein ? » tenta Clémence qui avait pris la main de Grell pour la calmer.

Il fallait bien trouver une explication logique pour celles qui n'étaient pas au courant de l'existence des dieux de la Mort, d'autant que le regard de la rousse tournait à l'orage. Mais Éric sembla abandonner la partie sur l'ordre de leur supérieur, peu disposé à se battre avec Grell et à gâcher la journée pour quelqu'un qui n'en valait pas la peine. Celle-ci lança alors vivement sur un ton acerbe à William :

« Je t'ai rien demandé, à toi.

-En... En tout cas, fit Richard avant que la situation s'envenime un peu plus, c'est hors de question que j'achète ça. J'achèterais ce que tu veux, mais pas ça !

-Ah non ! C'est _Silent love 3_ que je veux et rien d'autre ! rit Emma pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas le seul à acheter un truc qui ne te va pas.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, Lena me prendra du hentai, expliqua Emma avec un large sourire.

-QUOI ?! hurla à moitié cette dernière. Pas question que j'achète ça !

-Si si ! Ce que tu veux, mais du hentai !

-Non.

-Si.

-NON !

-Oh si !

-C'est quoi du hentai ? interrogea Grell pour essayer de se calmer.

-Ça te plaira, tu verras, appâta Emma.

-Alors je veillerais personnellement à ce qu'elle en achète. »

L'Humaine blonde pâlit. Elle craignait vraiment la rousse qui, après tout, avait assassiné sauvagement on ne sait combien de femmes, et se sentait prise au piège. Elle allait subir la pire humiliation de sa vie.

Bientôt, ils passèrent leur commande et mangèrent, parlant de tout et de rien. Lorsque arriva le dessert, un serveur vint les trouver avec un grand fraisier avec des bougies représentant le nombre vingt-quatre. La table se mit à chanter _Joyeux anniversaire_ sous le regard ébahi de la brune. Elle souffla les bougies et tout le monde lui tendit les cadeaux, cachés jusqu'à présent. Éric et Ronald étaient allés chercher ceux des Shinigami.

Emma reçut tout pêle-mêle, sans trop savoir ce qui venait de qui. Le premier qu'elle ouvrit était une boîte un peu longue, emballée dans un joli papier bordeaux, retenu d'un nœud de velours noir. Soulevant le couvercle, elle pâlit puis s'emporta, jetant un regard noir à la meilleure amie de Lena qui lui avait un jour offert des dés érotiques pour ses vingt ans :

« LOU ! C'EST QUOI ÇA ?!

-Hein ? Mais c'est pas moi qui t'ai offert ça ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est ! se défendit la concernée.

-Mais... Qui me... ? »

Voyant Ronald et Éric pliés en deux de rire, elle comprit aussitôt de qui ça venait :

« Raah ! Les hommes sont tous des pervers !

-Que t'ont-ils pris ? » s'inquiéta William qui voyait déjà son argent dilapidé dans quelque chose qu'il n'approuverait certainement pas.

Non qu'il fasse attention à l'argent, il avait largement les moyens pour se payer certainement plus que ça. En revanche, connaissant le caractère de coureur de jupon de ses deux subordonnés, même si Éric avait bien changé depuis qu'il était avec Alan, il refusait tout net de rentrer dans leurs délires.

« Euh... Non, personne ne veut voir cette chose.

-Si si ! » s'écria Lisa, à côté d'elle, en lui volant le paquet.

Elle sortit l'ensemble marron et blanc de bibliothécaire sexy en porte jarretelle qu'ils avaient malgré tout décidé d'acheter. Le chef de secteur crut faire une crise cardiaque en se rendant compte qu'il avait participé à une horreur pareille. C'était bien ce qu'il craignait : il ne cautionnait pas du tout ce genre de cadeau ! Il pouvait tout à fait comprendre qu'une jeune femme innocente comme elle puisse être traumatisée.

« Wahou ! Ils font le même en rouge, dites ? s'intéressa Grell.

-Eh eh ! Ils ont de bonnes idées, ricana Lisa.

-Mlle Curiel, j'espérais que vous le empêcheriez de faire ce genre de chose, nota William froidement.

-Ah ! Mais ais donc un peu d'humour ! grinça la rousse.

-Et même si elle avait voulu nous en empêcher, on l'aurait pris quand même, rit Éric. Rassurez-vous, patron, on l'a payé nous-même, on a pas utilisé la cagnotte.

-Puis c'était plutôt marrant, je trouve, sourit Clémence. Pour les dix-huit ans d'une amie, on avait pris l'uniforme d'infirmière.

-Très bonne idée... » souffla Ronald avec un léger sourire qui en disait long.

La jeune humaine rougit et détourna le regard pour la énième fois.

« Et le _**vrai**_ cadeau ? demanda William.

-C'est celui-là ! »

Éric tendit à Emma deux petits présents. Elle ouvrit le premier et découvrit un superbe collier en filigrane. Le deuxième, payé par Richard pour Alexander et lui, était la paire de boucles d'oreille assortie. Elle aurait ainsi une magnifique parure. Après les avoir bien remerciés, elle passa aux cadeaux suivants.

**.oOo.**

Quand ils eurent fini, il fut décidé d'aller faire les magasins de Plan de Campagne. Grell et Emma insistèrent pour commencer par les mangas, en particulier Lena et le hentai. La rousse voulait absolument savoir ce que c'était.

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans une très grande librairie qui possédait une section complète de mangas. Restant à une distance raisonnable, ils laissèrent la blonde se rendre seule dans le rayon qui ''l'intéressait''. De quoi l'observer parfaitement sans être pour autant impliqués.

Rouge de honte, Lena grommela en voyant qu'un vendeur était en train de placer des livres où elle était. Sans un mot, elle prit le premier qui lui tomba sous la main et s'apprêta à repartir quand une voix lourde de sous-entendus souffla non loin d'elle :

« Excellent choix mademoiselle... »

Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier, digne de Grell face à une prostituée ayant avorté. L'homme déglutit difficilement et comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas en rajouter et retourna à son rangement.

Elle rejoignit ensuite le petit groupe et tendit le manga à Emma.

« Ah mais non, tu vas payer, maintenant, répondit cette dernière en faisant rire Clémence.

-Tu me le paieras. Je te jure que tu me le paieras ! grinça-t-elle.

-Attends ! Je veux d'abord voir ce que c'est... »

Grell prit des mains de Lena l'ouvrage pris au hasard et le feuilleta avidement avant de le lui rendre, dégoûtée.

« Mais c'est nul ! Y a quasiment que des filles aux gros seins ! Ça n'a aucun intérêt ! Je préfère le yaoi. Bon, je vais chercher _Silent love 2_. Ça, au moins, c'est DEATH ! Hu hu hu ! »

Elle partit aussitôt pour le rayon yaoi, pendant qu'Alan demandait à Emma :

« Tu... Tu aimes vraiment ce genre de manga ?

-De quoi ? Le hentai ? rit la brune. Absolument pas, j'en ai jamais lu, ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout. C'est juste que je trouvais drôle que Lena se prenne la honte du siècle en allant en acheter, tout comme Richard et le yaoi. »

Pendant ce temps, le jeune Humain blond se sentait comme un poisson hors de l'eau, perdu au milieu du rayon en question. Il n'y avait absolument que des filles, dont Grell qui lisait avec attention le moindre résumé qui lui tombait sous les yeux. Il chercha un instant mais ne trouva absolument pas ce qu'il voulait. Il se résigna donc à demander de l'aide à une vendeuse qui passait par là.

« E... Excusez-moi...

-Oui monsieur ?

-Je... Jecherchesilentlovetroismaisjeneletrouvepas... marmonna-t-il sans qu'on puisse comprendre quoi que se soit.

-Pa... Pardon ?

-Je cherche _Silent love 3_ mais je ne le trouve pas, répéta-t-il entre ses dents.

-Oh ! Attendez, je vais vous le trouver. »

Elle était surprise par la demande, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Les clients lisaient ce qu'ils voulaient après tout ! Elle lui montra l'étagère où la collection se trouvait avec un grand sourire. Richard n'était certainement pas quelqu'un de violent, il était même pacifique. Mais pour la première fois, il eut quelques envies de meurtres. D'abord d'Emma et de ses idées foireuses, ensuite de la vendeuse pour lui faire ravaler son rictus commercial. Il était sûr et certain que Lena accepterait d'être sa complice...

Il alla aussitôt payer et rejoindre cette dernière qui attendait dehors avec, elle aussi, des idées qui allaient donner du travail supplémentaire aux Shinigami.

Bientôt, ils furent rejoint par le reste du groupe et attendirent Grell, perdue au rayon yaoi. Quand elle revint enfin, elle avait un immense sac rempli de ce genre de manga. Elle fouilla un instant dedans et tendit le tome trois tant attendu à la brune.

« Et voilààà ! chantonna-t-elle. J'en ai profité pour m'en prendre deux ou trois aussi.

-Tiens ! Pour toi aussi ! fit Lena d'un ton acide.

-Vous avez pensé à mes _Dragon Ball _? demanda Krystal.

-Et aussi à mes _Host club _! sourit Lou.

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. » rit Aude.

Il fut bientôt l'heure pour Lena, Lou, Krystal, Aude et Lisa de partir. Elles devaient en effet retourner sur Marseille pour prendre le train et repartir chez elles. Ils se dirent tous au-revoir à l'arrêt de bus et elles montèrent dans le car. Emma et Clémence continuèrent à leur adresser de grands signes de la main tandis que le véhicule s'éloignait.

« Bien, nous avons encore fort à faire alors ne traînons pas, annonça William.

-On a quoi à faire, Mr Spears ? s'étonna Alan.

-Nos uniformes ont été livrés, mais les Phantomhive n'ont pas le moindre habit. Ils vont devoir s'en acheter. Ou du moins, je les leur paierais.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai assez d'argent pour acheter ça ! sourit Richard.

-Je vous jure... Je n'en doute pas, mais que ferez-vous si ce déchet de Michaelis surveille vos mouvements bancaires ? Dès que nous le pourrons, nous ferons transférer tous vos comptes à la banque Shinigami pour plus de sûreté.

-Les Shinigami ont une banque ?! s'écria Clémence.

-Bien sûr ! répondit Ronald. Ça nous facilite la vie ! Tu imagines si notre argent était chez les Humains ?! Non seulement nous serions soumis à vos crises et nous pourrions perdre des siècles d'économie, mais en plus ça nous évite des tractations impossibles pour que vous ne vous rendiez pas compte de notre immortalité.

-Vu comme ça...

-Par où commençons-nous ? demanda Alexander en cherchant du regard un tailleur digne de ce nom.

-Bah... On est pas très loin de Kiabi, proposa Emma.

-Qui est M. Kiabi ? interrogea l'adolescent. Un couturier français ? »

Il y eut un grand éclat de rire. Seuls William, Alexander et Richard ne riaient pas. Le plus jeune ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Son frère aîné, en revanche, se doutait bien que ''M. Kiabi'' n'était pas un couturier mais ignorait ce que c'était. Quant à William, il ne riait de toute manière pas et se posait les mêmes questions que les Phantomhive.

« N... Non... C'est... C'est un... un magasin... pleura de rire Grell qui connaissait sûrement chaque nom de commerce où on pouvait faire du shopping, en France et en Angleterre.

-Un magasin de quoi ? D'habits ?

-Non, de couches-culottes ! ricana Clémence. On y va alors ? »

Ils eurent tôt fait de se retrouver dans la grande surface, sous le regard ébahi d'Alexander qui paraissait voir ce genre de magasin pour la première fois de sa vie.

« Et... Et on est sensé faire quoi ?

-Choisir et essayer des habits, répondit Emma.

-Ça semble logique, non ? » rit Éric.

Ils allèrent au rayon homme, où l'adolescent se dirigea aussitôt vers les chemises, les costumes et les cravates. Ils furent obligé de lui expliquer que, s'il voulait passer inaperçu, ce n'était pas ce genre d'habits qu'il devait mettre. Surtout dans le collège où William, par l'intermédiaire des Shinigami du secteur des Bouches-du-Rhône, l'avait inscrit.

Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à le convaincre d'essayer des jeans, des tee-shirts ou autres sweat. Sans parler des pulls qui n'étaient pas en vigogne. Il avait déclaré qu'il acceptait à l'extrême limite de l'alpaga. Mais certainement pas ces « choses en laine synthétique qui devraient être interdit pour crime pour contre l'Humanité » selon ses dires.

Il avait fait un scandale quand Clémence lui avait proposé des baskets comme chaussures. Il n'avait pas mieux pris les Kickers montrées par Emma.

Richard, qui avait depuis longtemps compris l'importance de ne plus s'habiller comme de jeunes lords anglais milliardaires, soupira de désespoir en le voyant faire. Son frère voulait vraiment se faire tuer par un Démon.

« Tu parles toujours d'honneur et de respecter notre nom, fit-il pour le calmer, mais tu me fais honte, Alex.

-Alexander !

-On s'en fiche à la fin ! répliqua le comte. Comporte-toi autrement ou on se fera tuer avec tes bêtises ! J'ai pas envie de voir Sebastian dévorer mon âme parce que môssieur Alexander Phantomhive n'aura pas été capable de s'habiller comme n'importe quel jeune de son âge ! L'intégration, tu connais ? Tu te réfères sans cesse à Ciel, mais lui, au moins, il savait se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas ! Comme au cirque par exemple ! J'aurais bien aimé te voir à sa place.

-Mais... Vous êtes _**vraiment**_ des Phantomhive alors ? s'étonna Clémence. Je croyais que...

-Oui, nous sommes les descendants de Ciel et Elizabeth, soupira Richard. Je suis l'actuel comte.

-C'est marrant que vous ayez fait les cosplays de vos ancêtres ! sourit Emma.

-Ce n'était pas notre idée, grinça le cadet. Si j'avais eu le choix, je ne me serais pas plié à une mascarade aussi grotesque.

-Et qui a eu l'idée alors ? s'intéressa soudainement William.

-Oh ! Notre majordome, répondit l'aîné. Il nous a proposé cela avant que nous ne partions d'Angleterre et que nous nous séparions. Dans un lieu où beaucoup de personnes sont cosplayées, on ne se serait pas fait repérer, normalement, et on aurait pu disparaître définitivement.

-Oui, et ça a d'ailleurs tellement bien marché que nous avons failli mourir. »

Richard jeta un regard meurtrier à son frère, tant pour l'erreur qu'il avait faite en parlant de l'idée du cosplay, que pour sa dernière remarque. Ce n'était certainement un serviteur qui le leur avait conseillé, mais bien Undertaker. Le comte avait très bien compris que William les soupçonnait d'entretenir des liens avec lui, c'était après tout très logique. Et il savait très bien que William savait, en retour, que Richard le soupçonnait également d'avoir accepter de les protéger pour capturer le déserteur, en plus de protéger leurs âmes.

Bref, l'un comme l'autre connaissait toutes les cartes que son ''adversaire'' tenait en main. Ils ne leur restaient que des preuves à obtenir. Et dans ce jeu, Richard n'avait rien à gagner mais tout à perdre, contrairement à William. Si jamais le Shinigami le coinçait et acquérait ce qu'il voulait, l'Humain perdrait toute protection : celle officieuse d'Undertaker qui se ferait arrêter, et celle officielle des dieux de la Mort réguliers qui l'accuserait d'aider un dissident.

Cela, ni Alexander ni le reste de l'équipe ne l'avait compris. Le comte se dit qu'il devrait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec son cadet pour qu'il évite la moindre allusion à leur protecteur où ils risquaient de se retrouver seuls face à un Démon. Ah ! Si seulement ils pouvaient avoir un allié au sein des Traqueurs ! Tout aurait était beaucoup plus simple. Mais c'était aussi inimaginable que Grell Sutcliff détestant le yaoi, Undertaker allergique aux cookies, Ronald Knox marié avec trois enfants, Éric Slingby et Alan Humphries se séparant ou William T. Spears éclatant de rire. Sentant le stress monter en lui à l'idée de se retrouver complètement seul face à la fureur d'un Démon, il se répéta les lois de la relativité générale pour se calmer.

La voix de son frère le tira de ses pensées alors qu'il atteignait la dernière. Sortant de la cabine où il était, Alexander interpella la vendeuse qui gardait l'entrée du salon d'essayage.

« Veuillez m'excuser, mademoiselle, mais pourriez-vous faire venir votre tailleur ? Ces habits me conviennent pour la forme et plus ou moins pour la taille, j'aimerais les faire faire.

-Pa... Pardon ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

-Tch... souffla le blond, particulièrement exaspéré par l'apparente stupidité de son interlocutrice. Faites venir votre tailleur, ou votre couturière, qu'importe, pour que je choisisse avec lui ou elle la matière et la couleur de ces habits. »

Richard secoua la tête de droite à gauche, se tenant l'arrête nasale, désespéré de l'imbécillité de son propre frère qui donnait la preuve de n'être jamais sorti de son manoir. Les Shinigami et les Humaines les accompagnant se jetèrent des coups d'œil mi-amusés, mi-désabusés. La vendeuse semblait croire à une blague ou à une caméra cachée.

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça, ici ! rit Éric. Ici, tu essayes, et si ça te va, tu achètes directement.

-Quelle abomination ! D'autres ont donc essayé ce-ci avant moi ?! Je refuse de porter de telles affaires !

-Bien sûr que d'autres ont essayé ! soupira Emma. C'est pour ça qu'on les lave avant de les porter.

-Encore heureux... Mais je n'achèterais pas ces immondices, il faudrait les retailler un peu.

-Ça te va parfaitement pourtant, nota Clémence.

-Non, ils ne sont pas faits sur mesure, ils ne peuvent donc pas m'aller parfaitement. »

**.oOo.**

Après plusieurs heures de shopping et de découvertes surprenantes (Alexander n'avait jamais ouvert de canette de sa vie et Ronald avait dû lui expliquer comment faire entre les éclats de rire de Richard, Éric, Grell, Clémence et Emma), William décida qu'ils devaient rentrer à Aix-en-Provence.

Richard, Alexander, William et Alan montèrent dans la voiture d'Éric. Grell et Emma montèrent ensemble, Ronald récupérant à nouveau Clémence. Tandis que celui-ci mettait le contact, il tourna un regard malicieux vers la jeune femme.

« Dis-moi...

-Oui ?

-Tu as eu quoi, toi, pour ton anniversaire ?

-Hein ?

-Tu as offert avec d'autres un uniforme d'infirmière à une amie, là tu nous laisses acheter celui de bibliothécaire à Emma... Alors je me demandais lequel tu avais.

-Aucun ! protesta-t-elle. Pour mes dix-huit ans, j'ai eu un bracelet de perles et des boucles d'oreille en topaze.

-Faudra remédier à ça, alors... »

Il rit en voyant son regard à la fois assassin et ses joues rouges, sans qu'il sache vraiment si c'était de honte ou à cause des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. A moins que ce ne soit un mélange des deux.

Il enclencha la marche arrière, sortit de sa place de parking, et suivit Emma, lui-même suivi par Éric.

**.oOo.**

Après environ vingt minutes de trajet, ils arrivèrent à Aix-en-Provence et se garaient au Domaine des Milles.

Une fois dans le petit appartement, William leur laissa à peine le temps de poser les sacs qu'il leur disait déjà de se réunir _**tous**_ dans le salon. Par tous, il entendait absolument tout le monde, dieux de la Mort et Humains. Quand tous furent installés dans une sorte de cercle présidé par le chef de secteur, celui-ci prit la parole :

« Ne tournons pas autour du pot. Comte, je voudrais savoir pourquoi nous devons vous protéger. Tant que les amies de nos hôtes étaient là, nous ne pouvions pas en parler, mais je tiens à le savoir.

-Nous allons peut-être vous laisser alors... proposa Clémence en se doutant que la conversation qui allait suivre serait secrète.

-Vraiment... Non, Emma et vous, vous pouvez rester, autorisa-t-il stoïquement. Vous êtes assez impliquées pour connaître la vérité, je suppose. Vous aussi vous risquez vos vies en nous acceptant chez vous et pour autant que je sache, les Humains aiment savoir pourquoi ils risquent d'être fauchés. »

Les deux colocataires se regardèrent : ça refroidissait n'importe qui, dit ainsi avec un ton à geler un iceberg. Elles avaient presque l'impression qu'elles allaient mourir foudroyées dans l'instant, simplement pour avoir accueillit les Shinigami et les Phantomhive chez elles. En tout cas, nota mentalement la brune, William améliorait son intégration chez les Humains. Il avait compris que ces derniers n'appréciaient pas de se faire tuer pour rien. Il lui restait juste à apprendre qu'ils n'appréciaient pas de se faire tuer, tout simplement, et ce serait parfait.

Richard et Alexander se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. De toute manière, l'aîné se doutait que ce moment arriverait à un moment où un autre. Leur protection donnait du travail en plus aux Shinigami, en plus de leur travail de Faucheur et de Traqueur. Et n'importe qui savait qu'ils détestaient les heures supplémentaires. Si les Humains n'aiment pas mourir sans savoir pourquoi, les dieux de la Mort n'aimaient pas faire des heures supplémentaires sans savoir pourquoi.

C'était tellement logique, ironisa le bouclé.

Il prit une inspiration et fit comprendre d'un regard à son frère que celui-ci ne devait pas intervenir. Il prenait tout en charge. Il commença alors son histoire, omettant volontairement certains points. Personne ne l'interrompit, jusqu'à la fin.

« Pour que vous compreniez toute l'histoire, il vous faut tout d'abord quelques données générales sur nous. Comme vous le savez déjà, nous sommes Richard et Alexander Phantomhive, descendants en droite ligne de Ciel et Elizabeth Phantomhive. Cela est certainement le plus important pour la suite. Il est resté dans la famille une certaine attirance pour l'escrime et une importante tradition liée à cela. Si je n'ai pas vraiment de talent pour cela, d'autant que je ne peux guère faire d'efforts à cause de mon asthme, Alex est très doué dans ce domaine.

« Quant à moi, j'ai eu la chance d'être surdoué. Croyez-moi, tout cela nous a sauvé à de nombreuses reprises face à Sebastian et Amber. Elle, c'est notre sœur aînée. Ou plus exactement, notre demi-sœur : sa mère, Rosemary Cole, est la première épouse de notre père, Amber porte donc le nom de Phantomhive. Ils ont divorcé quand elle avait quoi ? Deux ans ? Oui, c'est ça, deux ans. Le mariage entre notre père et Rosemary avait été plus ou moins arrangé en fait. Ils n'ont pas été fiancés, mais les familles ont fait en sorte de les rapprocher. Seulement, quand père a rencontré mère, il a divorcé et ils se sont mariés dès qu'ils ont pu. Mère était suissesse, d'où le fait que nous parlons couramment français.

« En tout cas, si vous connaissez les Cole, vous devez connaître leur caractère jaloux et arriviste, ainsi que leur capacité à se servir des autres ou leur caractère rusé... Je suppose que si Emma et Clémence suivent les scans de _Black Butler_, elles ont déjà vu Maurice Cole qui a eu quelques... démêlés avec notre ancêtre. Rosemary lui ressemblait pour ça et Amber a hérité autant des Cole que des Phantomhive. Un mélange assez... surprenant, je dirais. D'autant que chez eux, il y a eu beaucoup de mariage entre cousins, en tout cas, beaucoup plus que dans notre famille, ce qui n'arrange certainement pas le cas de notre sœur.

« Bref, toujours est-il que Rosemary et père ont eu une garde alternée d'Amber. Sa mère n'a jamais accepté de s'être fait répudiée pour une roturière, même si c'était la fille unique du PDG et principal actionnaire d'une banque suisse. Ainsi, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle a monté la tête de notre demi-sœur contre père et mère, et contre nous par extension. Quand notre grand-père maternel est mort, mère a hérité de sa fortune, de ses actions et de sa place de PDG. Amber a manigancé tant qu'elle pouvait avec Rosemary pour acheter le plus d'actions possible de la banque et tenter de prendre le contrôle pour ensuite nous mettre sur la paille. Quand père a vu ça, il a essayé de discuter avec Amber pour la raisonner, d'autant que sa tentative était vouée à l'échec, mère possédant soixante deux pour cent des parts, mais c'était inutile. Comme elle continuait, il l'a déshéritée. Il y a eu une grosse dispute, elle a dit qu'elle s'en moquait pas mal, elle avait la fortune des Cole et dix pour cent de la banque, Rosemary quinze. Il y a eu un an de problème avec elles, jusqu'à ce que notre sœur rencontre Lester McMillan, peu de temps avant ses vingt ans. Ils étaient très amoureux, je crois. En tout cas, Lester était quelqu'un de très calme et posé, toujours souriant et heureux. Il a réussi à lui faire entendre raison et à lui faire accepter l'idée de parler avec père pour mettre les choses au clair.

« Il est venu un jour pour parler avec père et arranger un futur rendez-vous avec Amber. Seulement, il y a eu une explosion au manoir. Lester a été tué, ainsi que père. En vérité, il s'agit d'une affaire mafieuse : même si nous n'avons plus le titre de chien de garde de la reine depuis notre arrière-grand-père, le fils de Ciel, les comtes de Phantomhive ont toujours une certaine accointance avec le monde de l'ombre et notre nom y est encore craint, à tord ou à raison. Notre arrière-grand-père et notre grand-père, par exemple, étaient connus pour être des parrains de la pègre londonienne en se servant des anciens réseaux des nobles du mal. Nous avons toujours plus ou moins soupçonné notre père de faire de même, mais nous n'en avons jamais rien su. Même mère n'en a jamais eu la confirmation.

« Toujours est-il que Lester est mort à cause de ça. Amber... Amber était persuadée que c'était notre faute. Par _notre faute_, j'entends la Maison Phantomhive. Rosemary est morte peu de temps après, de maladie. Ça a achevée notre sœur. Elle s'est mise en tête de venger son fiancé en éradiquant notre famille. D'après elle, ça stoppera la malédiction ou je ne sais trop quoi des chiens de garde de la reine.

« Elle n'oublie cependant pas qu'elle-même, même si elle est à moitié une Cole, elle reste une Phantomhive. Elle a donc trouvé exactement ce qu'il lui faut : un pacte avec un Démon. Quand nous serons morts, qu'elle aura récupéré l'entièreté de la fortune, Sebastian dévorera son âme. A vrai dire, ce n'est pas un hasard si elle a fait un pacte avec lui et non un autre diable. Notre ancêtre, Ciel, tenait des carnets secrets afin de laisser une trace de ses enquêtes, surtout celle concernant le meurtre de ses parents. De nos jours, ils ne le sont plus et c'est d'ailleurs à partir d'eux qu'a été écrit et dessiné _Black Butler_, avec l'autorisation de notre famille. Jusqu'à présent, nous pensions que cette histoire de majordome démoniaque était fausse, inventée par Ciel pour se donner plus d'importance et pour effrayer ses ennemis s'ils tombaient sur le journal.

« Mais Amber les a lus et y a cru. Elle a reproduit la cérémonie satanique qui y est rapporté et qui a fait apparaître Sebastian Michaelis. Je ne préfère pas m'attarder dessus : le prix du passage, les horreurs qui y sont pratiquées... Quiconque a posé les yeux sur ce journal comprend ce que Ciel a vécu et pourquoi il a voulu se venger. J'ai d'ailleurs personnellement brûlé toute cette partie pour éviter que cela se reproduise : je laisse à la mangaka son talent et son imagination pour retranscrire cette partie.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Amber a donc reproduit la cérémonie qui fait apparaître Michaelis. Elle a passé exactement le même pacte que Ciel : la protection jusqu'à la mort, la vérité quoi qu'il arrive et que son Démon soit son bras armé. Elle a d'ailleurs le sceau dans le même œil que notre ancêtre. Ayant l'habitude, avec le journal, de le voir être nommé Sebastian Michaelis, elle lui a redonné ce nom.

« Une fois avec son nouveau majordome, elle nous a traqué, mère, Alex et moi. Sebastian a... a réussi à tuer et à dévorer l'âme de notre mère... Le... Le Shinigami qui devait la faucher a été tué dans le combat. Depuis, Alex et moi sommes en fuite constante, même si je viens tout juste d'accéder à la majorité. »

Un long silence suivit. Richard se mordit les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Tout expliquer avait été très dur et éprouvant. Particulièrement ce qui concernait l'assassinat de sa mère. C'était encore trop présent dans son esprit.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : "La cohabitation commence".**  
** Une gamelle, trois nouveaux "personnages" et un mauvais coup en préparation...**


	14. La cohabitation commence

**Eh eh ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre où les Shinigami et les Humains vont commencer à vivre ensemble.  
Il ne se passe pas grand chose, c'est plutôt un chapitre de transition.**

**La phrase en Anglais signifie "Tu ne me juges pas, toi..."**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIII : LA COHABITATION COMMENCE  
**

Le soir, ils firent tout pour oublier quelque temps la mission et la présence Sebastian et Amber qui rôdaient à l'extérieur, prêts à les tuer. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, riant tous ensemble. Seuls Grell, William et Alexander ne participèrent pas à l'allégresse générale. Le chef d'équipe était trop occupé à remplir des papiers pour que leur transfert depuis la Savoie aux Bouches-du-Rhône soit effectif d'ici deux jours au maximum et s'était donc installé dans la chambre d'Emma afin de profiter de son large bureau. Le plus jeune Phantomhive était bien trop au-dessus de tout cela pour rire avec de simples roturiers, ou pour rire, tout simplement. Comme le disait si bien Richard, Alexander avait le sourire naturel, franc, sincère et joyeux de Ciel.

Quant à la rousse, même si elle tentait de faire bonne figure et de rire avec les autres, tous avaient parfaitement vu qu'elle était encore secouée par tout ce que William lui avait dit la veille et qu'elle ne faisait que ressasser son combat contre Undertaker. Elle ne releva même pas quand Éric parla d'elle au masculin par habitude, malgré ce que lui avait dit William. Ils la laissèrent donc tranquille, sachant qu'elle avait besoin de digérer tout ça et de faire le deuil d'un amour qui durait depuis plusieurs siècles.

Bientôt, ce fut l'heure de manger. N'ayant pas fait les courses pour tant de personnes, ils commandèrent cette fois des pizzas, se disant qu'ils devraient aller au supermarché du coin, ainsi qu'à la laverie du Domaine des Milles. Ils se feraient rapidement débordés sinon et la petite machine à laver de l'appartement ne tiendrait jamais.

Alexander grimaça en voyant le livreur : il n'aimait que les pizzas faites par le chef cuisinier de Phantomhive. Personne ne fit attention à lui, se disant qu'ils en auraient plus pour eux et que c'était son problème s'il se laissait mourir de faim.

William les rejoignit et ils mangèrent dans une ambiance joyeuse. Bientôt, il y eut un concours de rots jugé des plus puérils par le brun et le frère du comte. Ce dernier y participa d'ailleurs, au grand dam de son cadet, mais abandonna vite face à l'expérience d'Éric et d'Emma. Ce fut cependant le Shinigami qui l'emporta, sous le regard mi-désabusé mi-rieur d'Alan.

Ils débarrassèrent la table tous ensemble, après que Richard ait vertement réprimé son frère qui était contre l'idée de s'abaisser à effectuer une telle tâche. Finalement, Alexander fut obligé de participer aussi.

Une fois que tout fut fini, William retourna à ses dossiers de transfert. Clémence ramena les derniers verres et retourna dans le salon où tous étaient réunis. Elle contempla un instant Ronald qui discutait avec Éric, maudissant malgré tout son cœur qui s'accélérait et ses joues qui s'empourprait légèrement, comme chaque fois qu'il était à moins de vingt mètres d'elle. Elle repensa à la première fois où elle l'avait vu. Elle avait vraiment eu le coup de foudre, sensation très étrange. Elle paniquait complètement, pensait être assassiné par Grell et d'un coup... Voilà qu'elle était folle amoureuse d'un parfait inconnu et que le monde autour d'elle n'existait plus hormis cet homme.

Elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis le Jour de l'An mais n'avait cessé de penser à lui, même si elle n'en avait plus parlé avec ses amies. Et maintenant, voilà qu'elle allait passer quelques temps en colocation avec lui, après l'avoir retrouvé par le plus grand des hasards. La vie était parfois étrange.

Ronald sentit son regard sur lui et tourna le sien vers elle avec un léger sourire. Il aimait tant être le centre de l'attention, particulièrement de la gente féminine, qu'il ne pouvait qu'apprécier de la voir faire. Il avait toujours aimé le jeux de la séduction et attirer les femmes dans ses filets, les avoir toutes à ses pieds. Certes, les mettre ensuite dans son lit était une finalité en sois, mais il préférait encore plus les voir craquer pour lui. Il savait parfaitement qu'aucune ne résistait à son charme naturel qu'il alliait à la bonne éducation de la petite noblesse écossaise et à une certaine désinvolture. Il n'hésitait jamais à sortir le grand jeu pour parvenir à ses fins et se pensait ainsi beaucoup plus classe que la plupart de ces hommes qui pensaient attirer le beau sexe en l'abordant avec une horrible vulgarité. Il plaignait même les femmes de devoir subir leur stupidité chronique.

Car oui, s'il n'en avait jamais aimé une seule, c'était qu'il les aimait toutes, raison pour laquelle il en avait toujours une différente à son bras. De plus, il détestait être seul et préférait de loin voir ses conquêtes (ou futures conquêtes) se pomponner rien que pour ses yeux. Mais ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout, c'était être l'objet de leurs désirs.

En cela, il adorait capter les regards de Clémence ou la voir rougir de sa simple présence. Qu'une femme, Humaine ou Shinigami, puisse l'observer ainsi sans cesse ne pouvait que le flatter. Celle-ci était plutôt mignonne, mais il savourait surtout son amour pour lui. Même si, au niveau physique, elle avait pour elle une poitrine des plus acceptables.

Clémence vit que l'Écossais la fixait du coin de l'œil et se perdit dans son regard qui lui paraissait semblable à une forêt d'été traversée par les rayons du Soleil. Elle eut un sourire qu'elle aurait sûrement jugé stupide sur une autre avant de se diriger vers la chaise la plus proche, sans vraiment regarder où elle allait. Toujours perdue dans sa contemplation, elle voulut s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau, amenée pour en avoir une de plus. Elle redescendit aussitôt sur terre.

Au propre comme au figuré.

Elle heurta violemment le sol. L'arrière de sa tête tapa contre le pied de la table. Elle cria de douleur. La chaise avait disparu. Sa colocataire, Grell et Éric éclatèrent de rire. Même Alexander se mit à ricaner.

Elle avait tenté de s'installer sur le siège à roulette. Cependant, s'étant trop mise sur le bord parce que Ronald avait capté ses yeux, il était parti en arrière. Et elle était tombée.

« Ça... Ça va ? demanda Alan.

-Euh... Je... Ou... Oui... »

Richard et lui, rassurés, ne purent se retenir plus longtemps et rejoignirent l'hilarité générale. Seul Ronald ne rigolait pas et se contentait de lui lançait un sourire entendu qu'elle comprit parfaitement à sa grande honte : il avait très bien vu _**pourquoi**_ elle avait glissé. Aussi rouge à cause de l'humiliation que parce qu'il la regardait, elle vit s'approcher et l'aider galamment à se relever.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? » interrogea-t-il, sans se dépêtrer de son sourire mi-amusé mi charmeur.

Elle acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête, tandis qu'elle se massait l'arrière du crâne. Emma était écroulée de rire et en pleurait. William arriva sur ce pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Clémence avait bien trop honte pour répondre, les autres n'étaient plus en état de le faire. Ce fut Ronald qui s'en chargea donc :

« Elle a voulu s'asseoir mais le siège à roulette à glisser et elle est tombée.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de drôle, elle aurait pu se faire mal, répliqua le patron en regardant ceux qui riaient.

-Fa... Fallait v... voir ! rigola Emma sans pouvoir plus parler.

-C'était magnifique... renchérit la rousse, dans le même état.

-Je vais me coucher... marmonna Clémence en prenant la première excuse qui lui venait à la tête pour échapper au regard de Ronald qui continuait à lui sourire.

-A cette heure-ci ?! s'étonna la brune.

-Ou... Oui.

-Mais attend ! Comment tu as pu te retrouver par terre ?

-Loupé la chaise. » grommela-t-elle sans donner plus d'explication.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre qu'elle partagerait désormais avec Alexander, à son plus grand dam. Mais alors qu'elle était dans le couloir, Ronald la rattrapa et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Fais plus attention la prochaine fois. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses mal... »

Il embrassa sa tempe avec douceur. Clémence, empourprée et le cœur battant, ne put rien répondre et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

**.oOo.**

Le lendemain matin, les tâches furent réparties selon une équité peu appréciées par les trois femmes.

Les hommes iraient faire les courses.

Elles, elles iraient à la laverie automatique du Domaine des Milles.

Avant le départ pour le supermarché, Clémence précisa un nombre incalculable de fois qu'ils devaient prendre des boules Quies car Alexander ronflait horriblement et elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Ce dernier refusait de la croire, mais Richard plaignit sincèrement la jeune femme, confirmant ses dires.

Aussitôt qu'elles ne se retrouvèrent qu'entre filles, Grell perdit son sourire de façade qu'elle affichait depuis les réprimandes de William, inquiétant les deux Humaines.

« Ça va... les rassura-t-elle. C'est juste que... que j'ai pas envie de paraître triste devant Slingby. Je veux garder le peu de fierté que William m'a laissée.

-Tu devrais essayer de ne pas trop y penser, tu sais... conseilla Clémence.

-Si je te disais d'arrêter de penser à Ronnie, tu dirais quoi ?

-Ok, j'ai compris ton point de vue ! sourit l'Humaine.

-Et si on y allait tout en discutant ? » proposa Emma en prenant la panière pleine de linge.

Les deux autres prirent les sacs plastiques contenant le reste des affaires. C'était fou tout ce qu'il y avait à laver en seulement trois jours quand on était neuf ! Elles descendirent finalement en silence en bas de l'immeuble et se dirigèrent vers celui qui abritait la boutique.

« Vous auriez fait quoi, vous, à ma place ? demanda tout à coup Grell qui sentait le besoin de parler.

-A ta place ? fit Emma sans savoir de quoi elle parlait.

-Oui a... avec Undertaker. »

Les deux Humaines se regardèrent. La rousse se torturait vraiment l'esprit avec cette affaire.

« Franchement, commença Emma, j'aurais de toute façon fait comme toi : je ne l'aurais pas tué ! C'est mon personnage préféré, dans _Black Butler_ et j'aimerais le connaître en vrai, maintenant que je vous ai rencontré. Il est fascinant, non ? »

Elle ne précisa bien sûr pas qu'il venait après William, même si elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce dernier. Grell eut un léger sourire fugace et triste.

« Oui, je ne dirais pas le contraire : beau, charismatique, sexy...

-Et mystérieux aussi ! renchérit Clémence en poussant la porte de la blanchisserie.

-Sans parler qu'il t'a sauvé la vie, continua Emma en entrant. C'est normal que tu lui laisses la vie sauve en retour, non ? Ça, William n'y a pas pensé.

-Il ne reconnaîtra jamais qu'un déserteur a sauvé la vie d'un membre de son équipe face à un Démon, soupira Grell. Il a trop de mauvaise foi pour ça. De la même manière que l'a dit Aude quand Undertaker nous a empêché de tuer l'ancien vicomte de Druitt. Wiliam ne dira jamais qu'il nous a empêché de faire une sacrée bourde, même si c'était parce que Druitt le faisait rire.

-Faut avouer qu'il est plutôt risible... _Appelez-moi César !_ cita Clémence d'après les scans de _Black Butler_. Il était vraiment comme ça ?

-Oh oui ! soupira la rousse en remplissant le compartiment réservé à la lessive. Complètement timbré et méga... Oh _shit _!

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-J'ai oublié d'appeler la grognasse pour lui dire que je pourrais plus venir à cause du changement de secteur...

-Quelle grognasse ? se renseigna Emma en introduisant les sous dans le monnayeur.

-La psy, grommela-t-elle.

-T'es suivie par une psy ?!

-On m'a pas vraiment laissée le choix, figure-toi, grogna Grell en se laissant tomber sur un banc. C'est obligatoire pour l'opération de changement de sexe et cette grognasse a tenu à continuer à me voir après. Sois-disant que j'en avais besoin et que si je ne le faisais pas, elle me ferait renvoyer des Faucheurs et me ferait confisquer ma Faux définitivement. Me retrouver secrétaire, merci bien !

-Et ça t'a servi ? sourit la brune.

-Ah oui, beaucoup ! J'ai appris de nombreuses choses sur moi ! ironisa-t-elle. Il parait que je serais effectivement transsexuelle, que j'aimerais, pardon non, que j'aurais une _**obsession **_pour le rouge, le sang et la violence malgré... Comment elle m'a sorti ça ? Ah oui ! _Un côté romantique et fleur bleue très paradoxal_. Elle m'a dit aussi que je souffrais à cause d'un amour non réciproque et d'autres trucs débiles du même genre. Si elle apprend pour Undertaker, je ne sais même pas quelle sera sa réaction...

-Moi aussi j'ai eu droit au psy, rit Emma. Mon père a décidé qu'il fallait que j'en vois un à cause du divorce de mes parents.

-Et alors ?

-Elle m'a fait dessiner. »

Les trois femmes éclatèrent de rire avant que Clémence les taquine :

« En fait, je suis la seule saine d'esprit vu que j'en ai jamais v...

-Shhht ! fit tout à coup Grell. Vous avez entendu ?

-Entendu quoi ? s'étonna la plus jeune.

-Comme un couinement... Là, ça recommence !

-Oui, j'ai entendu. Un truc aigu...

-Moi aussi, confirma la brune. Ça me fait penser à des pleurs... »

Elles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le fond de la boutique, entre les machines à laver et les séchoirs automatiques. Ce qu'elles virent les émerveillèrent.

« OOOOH ! s'écrièrent-elles à l'unisson.

-Des chiots ! » constata Emma.

Dans un carton, trois bébés chiens pleurnichaient à l'unisson. L'un était noir, l'autre blanc et le dernier d'un caramel un peu chaud.

« Ils sont trop chous ! fondit Clémence.

-Mais ils sont minuscules, nota Grell. Ils ne doivent pas être bien vieux.

-Vous croyez qu'on les a abandonnés ?

-Sûrement, se navra la brune. Et ils appellent leur mère. Ils sont beaucoup trop jeunes pour se débrouiller tous seuls.

-C'est monstrueux ! se révolta son amie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? On ne peut les laisser là... soupira Emma.

-Non, c'est sûr, les pauvres...

-William ne va pas être content, sourit tristement Grell.

-C'est chez nous, non ? répondit Clémence. On fait ce qu'on veut, il n'a rien à dire.

-Oh je sais ! se défendit la rousse. Et ils sont tellement mignon ! Personne ne peut rester de marbre face à eux ! Si Mr Pas-de-Cœur aime son stupide pigeon, il les aimera aussi, non ? »

On sentait dans sa voix qu'elle voulait s'en convaincre.

« Augure n'est pas si stupide, répliqua Emma. Il est même beaucoup plus chaleureux que son maître...

-Aha ! rit Grell. William T. Spears, l'homme qui avait moins de cœur qu'un pigeon... Bon, on les ramène chez vous ?

-Faudrait aller au véto d'abord, calma Emma.

-Et que quelqu'un reste ici pour le linge. » continua Clémence.

Elles se regardèrent toutes les trois. Aucune ne souhaitait rester.

« Bon, on laisse les Dieux décider, proposa la brune. Comme le faisaient les Romains.

-Alors c'est moi qui y vais ! chantonna la rousse.

-Les Dieux comme les Romains, pas les dieux de la Mort ! protesta Clémence.

-Ouais ! Et tu n'es pas une déesse à proprement parler, tu n'es qu'une Kami, renchérit Emma.

-Je suis toujours au-dessus des Humaines... menaça-t-elle.

-C'est pas équitable ! bougonna Clémence. C'est mieux de tirer à pile ou face !

-Sans parler que tu ne sais pas où est le vétérinaire et que tu n'as pas le permis.

-Ça, c'est pas juste. C'est pas parce que j'ai pas le permis que je ne peux pas venir. Je monterais avec une qui conduira. Je ne laisserais pas ces petits tous seuls.

-On tire à pile ou face de toute manière, s'entêta l'Humaine la plus âgée.

-Tirer pour vous deux, mais moi je les accompagne. En plus, le roux est vraiment trop mignon !

-Il est plutôt caramel, remarqua Clémence avec justesse.

-J'ai décidé qu'il était roux, alors il est roux ! répliqua-t-elle avec véhémence. Et vous n'avez pas le choix : n'oubliez pas que la psy a dit que j'avais une grande propension à la violence.

-Et moi je dis que tu as dis que ta psy était pourrie ! répliqua Clémence.

-Ah, tu veux voir ça ?

-STOP ! s'écria tout à coup Emma. Franchement, on est débiles... On pourrait y aller toutes ensemble en fait.

-Et.. Et le linge ? demanda sa colocataire.

-On vient à peine de mettre la machine. Ça ne devrait pas trop durer au vétérinaire. On viendra le chercher en rentrant. »

Grell et Clémence se regardèrent. Ça semblait être une très bonne idée finalement. L'Humaine fila chercher ses clefs et ses papiers de voiture chez elle puis retrouva les deux autres sur le parking à côté de sa Chevrolet. Emma tenait le carton des chiots tandis que Grell les caresser les uns après les autres.

Elles s'installèrent dans la voiture et se rendirent au vétérinaire le plus proche.

**.oOo.**

De leur côté, les hommes avaient cherché durant un bon moment les boules Quies, et avaient fini par les trouver à l'endroit le plus improbable qu'il soit, juste au-dessus des préservatifs.

Alexander, offusqué de voir ces produits au vu et au su de tous, avait refusé de mettre un pied dans le rayon, d'autant qu'il répétait sans cesse que Clémence n'avait pas besoin des antibruits : il ne ronflait pas.

Ronald se pencha alors vers Éric avec un petit sourire et murmura dans un Anglais appuyé de l'accent écossais :

« Tu crois qu'elle savait où elles se trouvaient et que c'est un message déguisé ? »

Son ami haussa les sourcils et déclara dans la même langue, avec la pureté de l'accent londonien, d'un air désabusé :

« Tu sais que t'es con parfois ?

-Hein ?

-Elle est folle amoureuse de toi, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. On sait tous que vous allez finir ensemble parce qu'elle t'aime et que tu ne résistes pas à une femme.

-C'est toi qui dit ça ?

-Oui ! Peut-être qu'avant, toi et moi étions en compétition pour savoir qui aurait le plus de femmes, mais maintenant j'ai Alan. Je n'aurais pas aimé qu'il joue avec mes sentiments comme tu le fais avec elle. Après, ce ne sont pas mes oignons, mais arrête ton cirque. Ça ne t'attirera que des ennuis. Sans parler que tu lui briseras le cœur, étant donné qu'on sait très bien aussi que tu la largueras quand elle t'aura lassé ou que tu t'en seras trouvé une autre.

-Je me suis jamais mêlé de tes affaires alors laisse-moi gérer les miennes tout seul, répliqua Ronald piqué au vif.

-Oh, moi je m'en fous, hein ! C'est pour vous deux. Elle, tu la rendras malheureuse et toi, tu vas avoir tous les pires ennuis du monde.

-En quoi j'aurais les pires ennuis du monde ?

-T'as vraiment le cerveau en-dessous de la ceinture, Ronnie, soupira Éric en levant les yeux au plafond. Emma et elle nous accueillent. Si tu commences à foutre le bordel avec tes histoires, tu crois vraiment que Spears te le pardonnera ? On est pas en vacances, mais en mission. Ne l'oublie pas.

-Ça, il n'a pas tord ! intervint Alan, dans un Anglais typique des États-Unis, qui venait de les rejoindre en se demandant pourquoi ils traînaient à l'arrière. Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle femme mais notre hôte. On a besoin d'elle et d'Emma pour y arriver. Je pense que Mr Spears a une idée derrière la tête et que ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a voulu s'installer ici en particulier. Si tu fais échouer son plan par tes petites coucheries, je doute qu'il apprécie. Et Éric a raison, tu rendras Clémence malheureuse. Elle ne le mérite pas, non ?

-Dépêchez-vous un peu ! ordonna William qui allait passer en caisse. Il nous faut rentrer le plus vite possible, je veux remettre à l'abri les Phantomhive. »

Les trois hommes se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur patron et ses protégés pour rentrer au Domaine des Milles.

Une fois que Ronald et Éric se furent garer à quelques pas de l'immeuble Daguerre, ils déchargèrent les affaires et entreprirent de monter les nombreux sacs. Alexander rechigna à participer, mais Richard le menaça de le livrer à Amber et son majordome s'il n'aidait pas un peu plus. Étrangement, la menace marcha parfaitement...

**.oOo.**

William posa ses paquets et toqua à la porte pour qu'on vienne leur ouvrir. Clémence les accueillit avant de filer vers le salon sans même les aider. Les Shinigami et les deux Humains se demandèrent pourquoi les trois femmes pouffaient de cette manière. Ils virent bientôt que l'objet de leurs gloussements : un carton aménagé avec des coussins et des torchons, renfermant trois chiots. Grell et Emma s'émerveillaient de les voir.

« Ils sont mignons, pas vrai ? sourit Clémence en regardant les hommes. On les a trouvés à la laverie.

-OOOOH ! Ma didou ! fit la brune en caressant le noir. C'est qui la didou à sa maman ? Hein ? Oh oui, t'es belle, ma fi-fille !

-Hu hu hu ! Mais le plus chou c'est toi mon petit cœur ! rigola Grell en grattouillant le caramel. Pas vrai mon chéri ?

-Et toi aussi t'es ma didou, hein ? s'extasia Emma en se tournant vers le blanc. Oh oui ! Toi aussi t'es belle ! Ma didounée à moi !

-Non mais vraiment ! s'exaspéra William. Croyez-vous sincèrement que c'est le moment d'avoir des chiens ?

-Des chiots ! s'écrièrent-elles à l'unisson.

-Je vous jure... soupira-t-il d'un ton désabusé. Cet appartement est plein à craquer et vous ramenez en plus des animaux...

-Non mais t'es pas croyable ! s'emporta violemment Grell qui avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, surtout quand il s'agissait de William. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, hein ?! C'est pas ton problème, il me semble ! T'es pas chez toi ! En plus, t'as vraiment pas de cœur ! Tu les as vu ? Ils sont trop mignons ! Mais tu aurais peut-être préféré des bébés pigeons ? Je suis certaine que tu n'aurais pas réagi de la même manière !

-Ce n'est absolument pas la même chose. Et je n'en aurais de toute manière pas ramené ici.

-C'est le seul à avoir un animal qui dit ça ?!

-Augure est mon Kami, se défendit William. Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Nous sommes liés et il est mon agent.

-C'est vrai que c'est classe d'être lié à un pigeon ! railla la rousse aigrement. De toute façon, on a déjà dit à la vétérinaire qu'on les gardait.

-C'est vrai ! confirma Emma. On les garde quoi qu'il arrive ! Grell a raison, nous sommes chez nous. On vous accueille alors on accueille aussi les chiots.

-Oh, c'est bon, faites comme vous voulez... Je vous jure ! céda William qui sentait qu'il n'aurait guère de soutient. Mais je vous préviens que vous vous en occuperez vous-même et qu'il est hors de question qu'un membre de mon équipe soit mobilisé pour eux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, répliqua la déesse de la Mort d'un ton acerbe. Je prendrais sur mon temps libre.

-Il serait plus agréable pour tous que vous arrêtiez de m'agresser chaque fois que je vous fais la moindre remarque, Sutcliff. »

Grell lui jeta un regard mauvais et meurtrier. Elle avait vraiment besoin de passer ses nerfs sur lui.

« Sur ce, je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai rendez-vous avec Ambroise Bauvillier et j'aurais besoin que quelqu'un m'y emmène. Tenez, Knox, vous allez m'y conduire.

-Qui est Ambroise Bauvillier ? interrogea le blond.

-Le chef de secteur des Bouches-du-Rhône. Je dois le voir pour organiser la passation.

-Ok, on y va quand vous voulez patron.

-La passation ? s'étonna Clémence.

-Oui, en tant que Traqueurs, nous changeons régulièrement de secteur, expliqua Éric. A chaque fois, ce sont des montagnes de papiers, surtout pour le patron vu qu'il a le rang de chef de secteur et qu'il en dirige donc un. En général, il échange son secteur avec le nouveau.

-C'est cela. Venez, nous ne devons pas tarder.

-C'est sur Marseille ? demanda Ronald.

-Non, Aix-en-Provence, sinon nous serions parti plus tôt, rassura William. La ville de Marseille est un secteur à elle toute seule. »

Une fois qu'ils furent parti, tous s'approchèrent des chiots pour les admirer. Même Alexander ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

« Quel âge ont-ils ? demanda Richard.

-Tout juste deux semaines, répondit Emma.

-Ce sont des mâles ou des femelles ? rajouta Alan.

-Le cara... le roux, se reprit Clémence alors que Grell allait lui répliquer quelque chose, est le seul mâle.

-J'aime bien les chiens, même si je préfère les plus gros... sourit Éric. Comme les labradors ou les golden retriever... Ils sont de races ceux-là ?

-Non, la véto a dit que c'était des bichons croisés, sûrement avec un caniche, expliqua Clémence.

-Vous les avez appelé comment ? interrogea Richard.

-On allait justement tirer au sort ! s'excita Grell. On a chacune mis des noms dans une boîte. On commence par le roux ?

-Ok ! »

Emma prit un papier et lut à haute voix :

« Mortuaire ?! Grell, tu n'avais pas mieux ? Ça ne peut être que toi...

-Hu hu hu ! C'est mignon, non ?

-Il n'y a que l... qu'elle pour trouver un truc aussi débile, ricana Éric.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a demandé ton avis Slingby ? attaqua-t-elle.

-La noire maintenant ! coupa Clémence pour couper court à toute dispute. Alooors... Juliet !

-Hu hu ! Encore un nom à moi ! C'est mignon, non ?

-Tu vas le dire à chaque fois ? rit Clémence

-C'est toujours mieux que Mortuaire... Pauvre chiot ! plaignit le blond à tresse.

-Allez Grell, tire le dernier nom ! pria Emma.

-Cookie ! DEATH ! Tous mes noms sont sortis et... Hey ! C'est pas mon écriture, ça !

-Tu avais écrit Cookie aussi ? s'amusa la brune.

-Quoi, c'est ton Cookie qui est sorti ? Bah, tant pis, c'est mignon comme tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as avec les cookies en ce moment ? interrogea Alan.

-J'ai juste envie d'en manger, c'est tout. » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle prit Mortuaire dans ses bras et grattouilla son petit museau avant de prendre un biberon et de le lui donner, imitée par Emma et Clémence.

Quant elles eurent fini de leur donner à manger et de leur masser le ventre, la plus jeune alla à la cuisine, devant faire à manger ce jour-là, tandis que les deux autres regardaient des cosmétiques sur internet.

« Tu connais la marque MAC ? demanda la brune. Y a une boutique à Aix...

-Ah ! Oui, bien sûr ! Il font des trucs sympas ! Tu crois qu'ils ont des nouveautés ?

-Je regarde sur leur site. »

Elle cliqua sur l'onglet l'intéressant.

« Tiens, ils sortent une nouvelle collection limitée cette semaine... nota la rousse.

-OH ! Le beau rouge à lèvre ! »

Emma s'extasia un instant sur un rouge tirant sur le framboise avec Grell. Puis tout à coup, elle écarquilla les yeux :

« Hey ! T'as... T'as vu le nom ?

-Non, pourq... Oh ! »

Elles se mirent à rire.

« Je sais pour qui il est, ce rouge à lèvre ! ricana Emma.

-Clémence nous en voudra, non ?

-Tant pis... CLÉM' ! appela la brune.

-Oui ? répondit sa colocataire depuis la cuisine, juste à côté de la chambre.

-Viens une seconde, on a trouvé un super rouge à lèvre ! »

La jeune femme les rejoignit et elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide au cosmétique.

« Ah oui, très beau !

-On va en réserver un pour chacune, expliqua Grell. On t'en prend un ?

-Je veux bien, merci ! J'y retourne, je ne voudrais pas que ma viande brûle... »

Elle les quitta.

« Elle n'a pas vu le nom... rit Emma.

-Elle le verra vite. »

**.oOo.**

Le petit appartement avait retrouvé le silence. Clémence se reposait enfin, sans entendre les ronflements d'Alexander grâce aux boules Quies. Dans le salon, pas un bruit. Il n'y avait que dans la chambre d'Emma qui n'était pas totalement silencieuse. Ronald, dans le lit de camp, dormait à point fermé, tout comme l'Humaine. En revanche, Grell, qui partageait la couche de la jeune femme, ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle s'agitait, se tournant et se retournant.

Encore et toujours, elle ressassait son combat contre Undertaker, ce que lui avait dit William. En repensant à tout cela, son cœur se serra douloureusement, tout comme sa gorge quand elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Elle se tourna sur ventre et enfouit le visage dans son coussin pour étouffer ses sanglots. Elle se sentait fragile et faible. Elle détestait ça.

Elle était plongée dans la solitude depuis si longtemps qu'elle avait l'habitude de se montrer forte et joyeuse devant les autres, comme si elle s'en moquait complètement. Mais c'était faux, ça lui pesait et elle souffrait du rejet. Que se soit celui qu'elle aimait qui le lui fasse subir lui faisait encore plus mal. Elle avait tant besoin d'affection... De quelqu'un qui ferait enfin attention à elle, qui prendrait soin d'elle et l'aimerait...

Un petit couinement lui fit relever la tête et essuyer ses larmes. Elle tourna la tête vers les chiots qui réclamaient à manger. On les avait en effet mis dans cette chambre pour qu'ils soient au calme.

Grell se leva, s'empara de ses lunettes, d'un biberon et de Mortuaire. Le chiot entreprit aussitôt de téter, calé dans les bras de la déesse qui s'était assise par terre, dos au lit. Elle le massa ensuite, comme l'avait montré la vétérinaire, pour faciliter son transit intestinal. Elle en fit autant avec Cookie et Juliet avant de reprendre le petit roux contre son cœur. Elle l'embrassa sur le bout de la truffe et eut un sourire triste en le voyant s'endormir dans ses bras.

« _You don't judge me, you, eh ? _» murmura-t-elle.

Elle refoula ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler à nouveau. Elle avait bien trop pleurer à son goût ces derniers jours et elle haïssait ça.

Elle glissa légèrement sur le sol, se retrouvant mi-assise, mi-allongée contre le lit. Elle posa sa tête sur le matelas, observant le plafond d'un air un peu perdu, caressant machinalement Mortuaire qui dormait désormais à poing fermé. Elle repensa à ce qu'Emma et Clémence lui avaient dit. Undertaker lui avait sauvé la vie, elle lui avait laissé la vie sauve.

Normal.

Elle ferma les paupières, laissant finalement quelques larmes glisser le long de ses joues d'albâtre. Elle repensa au moment où il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Il était sûrement le seul à l'avoir fait depuis qu'elle savait marcher. Même William ne l'avait jamais fait alors qu'il était venu la tirer des griffes de Sebastian deux fois. La tirer par les cheveux, la repêcher avec sa Faux, oui. La prendre ainsi, non.

Grell se recroquevilla contre le lit, appuyant désormais son côté droit dessus, le chiot toujours entre ses bras.

Elle n'avait même pas remercié Undertaker de lui avoir sauvé la vie face au Démon. A vrai dire, elle n'en avait pas vraiment eu le temps... Et William aurait sûrement été dans une colère encore plus noire. Ce n'était que partie remise, elle le reverrait un jour ou l'autre. Elle faisait parti de ses Traqueurs après tout.

Peut-être était-ce ironique de remercier quelqu'un après l'avoir arrêté ?

Bah, encore fallait-il le retrouver, le vaincre, l'attraper... Pas facile tout ça. Maintenant, à cause d'elle, ils n'avaient plus la moindre piste.

Elle eut un sourire triste : les Shinigami avaient vraiment de très beaux yeux. Et Undertaker tout particulièrement. Elle en avait la certitude après avoir croisé son regard d'aussi près. Ce fut sur cette dernière pensée qu'elle sombra définitivement dans le sommeil, toujours dans la même position.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : "Rouge".**  
** Un chapitre qui porte bien son nom avec une rancune tenace, un hôtel et de la colère !**


End file.
